


Song of the Sea

by Kan13



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Children, Dad Lance, Gen, Langst, Memory Loss, Uncle Coran, Uncle Hunk, Uncle Keith, Unethical Experimentation, War, auntie pidge, lance and babies, lance and kids, lullabys, paladins and kids, semi-dad coran, shangst, uncle shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 79,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kan13/pseuds/Kan13
Summary: The Paladins have found a baby.  Lance is really the only one that knows how to take care of it.  But what happens to them...when the biggest mistakes are made?





	1. Chapter 1

 

The Galra empire was stable. After so much fighting, Lotor was emperor and every Galra was happy about it.

On their way home back to Earth, the castle caught hold of a far distant signal:

"…help…sa..leps…ng…"

Allura turned to her paladins. Not a single one of them could hide their disappointment.

"I'll go unpack," Hunk said and Lance left the room with him.

"Can't we make a pit stop?" Pidge suggested.

"The signal is coming outside from our map," Allura said brining up her room-wide universal map, "We no one has ever traveled that far."

"Best we try and make it on time," Shiro said, putting a hand on Pidge's shoulder, "But how about we set up vid coms with all our families as we pass by?"

Pidge nodded; it was better than nothing.

"From this point on is un charted territory," Coran said. He was so excited he was literally bouncing from one console to the next, never holding still.

"You ok Lance?"

Ever since they had gotten too far from Earth for video communications, Lance could be seen with an almost permanent scowl. Any deeper and it would become a twitch.

"Yeah, Veronica got married," he said, "…so no. how could she have gotten married?! I've not o. this! That loser does not have my seal of approval! I've never met the guy! I hate him! And I've got two new nephews…TWO! How am I supposed to be the favorite uncle if I'm not there from the beginning?!"

"Deep breath," Pidge said patting his arm.

"Oh sure, easy for you to say. Your brother's in space, so no worry about him getting hitched."

"He could still get hitched in space, Lance," Hunk said, "Pidge, where are you going?"

Pidge was making a bee line out of the room, "I'm going to contact Matt."

"Look what you started," Keith said, but Lance shrugged.

()

The planet was desolate.

A slab of wood here, an unnaturally square rock there; that was all the evidence of civilization on the entire planet. Not even a bone or a weapon to suggest a struggle or death of any kind.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"100%" Coran said softly, "this is awful."

"Just how old was that message?" Pidge asked. Allura shrugged.

"It could be a few quintants or a few decaphebes."

"Let's check out some neighboring planets," Shiro said, "maybe they'll know what's going on."

"Or maybe the other planets are like Earth and we'll cause mass hysteria when we visit them," Lance grinned.

"Why do you look so happy about that?"

"He just wants to ruin someone elses day," Hunk answered.

"Misery loves company," Pidge added.

The other planets, however, were just as deserted as the first. They went out further with the same results.

"This is un heard of," Coran said making his own calculations, "there is evidence that they were once populated, but there's not a single sign of life!"

"Welp! Time to get home!" Lance said clapping his hands and heading back to his lion. Allura reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I'm really sorry," she said, and looked it, "I know you want to see your families…but this just doesn't sit well with me. Please stay?"

Lance grimaced, "You know I can't say 'no' when you ask like that…"

"I know," she said giving his arm a thankful squeeze.

()

After three more planets, however, they were ready to call it quits. Lances mood was getting worse and even Hunk was getting a little short.

"I don't see why you're so bothered," Keith said as they camped out on one of the planets. There weren't even wild animals, so they figured it'd be safe enough, "Its her choice who she marries, I doubt you would have had any say in the matter anyway."

"You know, mullet, they say that hair is made up of dead brain cells. The longer your hair, the dumber you are," Lance seethed, "myth busted."

"That's enough you two," Shiro called over, "Keith, why don't you come and help me collect some more wood? Lance, there's a stream a few yards that way. You and Hunk go get some more water."

()

Shiro tried to explain to Keith that even though he didn't understand, rubbing Lances nose in it wasn't going to make it better.

They walked a little further as they talked. It had been a while since it was just the two of them. They picked up sticks and Shiro was about to grab a branch that had fallen, when they heard a scream come from up ahead.

Dropping what they had they ran forward, Shiro activated his arm and Keith pulling out his bayard. Coming to a dense cluster of trees they both started to hack through it.

On the ground was a baby. It was screaming at the top of its lungs. It was humanoid with feathery antenna on its head and its skin was a dusty red color. There was no blanket or anything, just the little onesie it had on.

Shiro picked it up and the babe stopped crying for a second. Then started up again. He turned to Keith who had both hands over his ears and was looking at Shiro wondering why he picked it up in the first place.

()

"What is that?!"

"Oh good, its only a baby," Hunk said as Shiro and Keith came back, "I thought it was a wild animal or a ghost of some kind-"

"Our scanners didn't pick up on any life sings," Coran came over and took the babe out of Shiros arms. The baby continued to scream. "I've never seen this species before either."

"Um guys-"

"I don't care what it is, make it stop crying!" Keith snapped looking at Pidge and Allura.

"I don't know anything about babies!" Pidge snapped back.

"Neither do I. I mean, Coran was much better behaved…"

Hunk took the Baby from Coran and tried to bounce it. If at all possible, this only made the baby scream louder.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Hunk cried.

"What are we even going to do with a baby?!"

"How has it survived on its own for so long?"

"Just make it shut-"

Keith stopped and lowered his hands. Everyone stood amazed in the sudden silence as Lance cradled the baby in one arm. The other was holding the babies hand while the baby munched and sucked on his pinky knuckle.

"Hunk, go back to the castle and water down some milk. Heat it up to just above luke warm. Coran, you wouldn't know if there's a bottle or something in the castle, would you? A nipple of some kind we can attach to a cup? This little guy is starving."

Hunk and Coran ran off; anything to get that screaming to stop.

"How…"

"Dude, are you like, the baby whisperer?"

Lance chuckled, "babies are simple when you know what to look for. I would watch my sisters kids all the time and even baby sit for the neighbors for a little pocket change."

"Great!" Pidge slapped his back, "then you look after the kid!"

"Sorry, Lance," Shiro said a little sheepishly, "but could you be in charge of it? We'll all help out where we can, but as you just saw…babies just aren't our thing. It will only be until we can find a home for it."

Lance looked down at the slobbering baby. The baby looked up with completely black eyes and a curious stare. The blue paladins heart melted as he recognized a familiar piece of home.

"I got this, Shiro," Lance grinned, "let's find this little guy a good home."


	2. chapter 2

"I'm gonna kill it," Keith sighed as he dropped his spoon.

It had been weeks and they had yet to find a planet with intelligent life on it. Hunk and Pidge had manufactured most of the things the baby had needed; a crib, bottles, a few toys that rattled and- because Lance asked specifically for it- a gel toy he could stick in the fridge or freezer before giving it to the kid to chew on.

"Uncle Keith is an insensitive brat, isn't that right," Lance cooed, "just because he doesn't have a teething fever he thinks everything is just fine."

"I hate that voice…"

"Uncle Keith hates everything-"

"I do not!"

"Lance, if you're done with dinner, could you please take the baby out?"

"Sure Shiro," Lance said happily and flipped Keith off on the way out.

The crying got quieter until it disappeared, and everyone sighed with relief.

"I can't take it," Allura said holding her head in her hands, "that…it just pierces every part of my brain!"

"Yeah, but at least our rooms are sound proof," Hunk said, "Has anyone else noticed how tired Lance looks? That kid is probably keeping him up."

"I feel no guilt," Keith seethed, "he asked for it."

"You'd probably kill it on accident," Pidge said into her cup.

"If I don't on purpose first," Keith added, "he says its 'teething' but if its an alien, can you judge it by human standards?"

"Let's just trust Lance on this," Shiro said, "he seems to know what he's doing, and everything has been working out…more or less."

()

The further they traveled, the less desolate the planets became. They started to find wild animals and beasts, but not a single planet with people they could talk to.

Lance left the baby with Coran and Hunk as he left to go scan the area further out in other directions. The baby was just fine, surprisingly. Coran changed its diapers and Hunk fed it; Pidge even played with it for a while. Everything was peachy until bed time.

"Its fed, the diaper is clean, I know some babies cry themselves to sleep and all that, but its been hours!"

Hunk was beside himself. The baby refused the pacifier, and the cool gel ring. It refused another bottle and screamed louder when it was bounced. Hunk tried to offer his finger the way he'd seen Lance do before, but the baby wasn't having that either.

"Oh Mihijo…" Lance walked in and laughed a little when Hunk turned around and he saw that the big guy had been in tears as well.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Hunk," Lance gave his friend a hug as well and a pat on the back, "thanks a bunch."

He took the baby from Hunk and rewrapped the blanket. Hunk watched carefully as Lance positioned the baby so it was upright and its head was against his chest. Instead of bouncing, Lance walked around with a slight swaying motion and started to hum.

The baby cried for a little while, but Lance kept humming and swaying, and the baby quieted down and fell asleep. Lance went on for a bit longer before finally putting the baby down in the crib.

"I swear, its magic," Hunk said. Lance grinned and shrugged.

"Babies like it when they can hear you. The vibration of the parents voice is comforting and makes them feel more secure. Of course this isn't all babies, it's a trial and error to find out what kind of child you have on your hands, but I got this down by the second week."

"All I heard was 'magic'."

"You look terrible," Lance said, "you should go to bed."

"I feel terrible…"

"Don't worry about it," Lance nudged him, "Allura said you guys had a great day today. Bed time will always be tricky."

"You going out again tomorrow?"

"Yup, every day till we get something. But I promise to not be gone as long as I was today."

Hunk nodded. He hoped Lance kept this promise.

()

"I've made out a schedule this time," Lance said handing Hunk a slip of paper while he shoveled breakfast into his mouth. It had been a few days since he started going out; weather he made it back on time varied every day. "Make sure he gets his nap or he'll be a beast for most of the day."

"He never falls asleep for me," Hunk complained, "Or anyone else."

"I showed you, like, five times!"

"Yeah, but-"

"You'll be fine, Hunk," Lance said handing the baby a little toy, "I'll be back before bed time this time, I swear."

()

"Liar!"

Lance sighed as he walked into the room. Coran had drawn the short straw that evening. Inside his ears were large balls of cloth.

"I'm sorry, Coran," Lance took the screaming baby and rewrapped the blanket again, "He doesn't like his arms swaddled. Let him stretch out."

"Oh like he couldn't have said anything."

"No, Coran, he couldn't cause he's a baby. Thanks a bunch anyway, but I've got it from here."

Why was it so hard for them to understand that a baby only knows one language? Was it really that hard to figure out the difference between an 'I'm tired' cry vs. an 'I'm hungry' cry? Would it kill them to learn a lullaby or two?

As Lance brooded and cradled the baby, Coran paused just before leaving the room.

"Lance, I know you are trying really hard to find this child a home, but you should take a day off tomorrow. Sleep in."

"I'm fine, Coran," Lance grinned, "really. Thanks."

()

He did end up taking the day, though. Mainly because he just didn't wake up until the baby started screaming. Leaping out of bed he realized he should have been up three hours before.

Getting the baby up, changed, and dressed, Lance wondered why no one had bothered to wake him up. They could have at least taken the baby out of the room and fed him!

"You must be really hungry," he said as he walked to the kitchen. Entering, he found eggs burning on the stove and batter spilled on the floor.

"Ok, so let's take this off," he removed the charcoal protein off the fire and grabbed a bottle from the fridge, "and get this into some hot water. Then we can see where everyone went off to in such a hurry."

But just as he was finishing getting the bottle in the hot water Hunk came back into the kitchen.

"Guess what?!"

"You didn't wake me this morning?" Lance asked, still a little sour about that. But Hunk missed the note in his voice and shook his head excitedly.

"We found a habited planet!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah!" but then Hunk deflated, "but they wont let us land. For some reason they threatened to fire on us if we passed a specific perimeter."

"Weird."

"Really weird."

"well, if there's one planet, then there's bound to be more!"

Hunk nodded enthusiastically, "yeah, and since Coran is still going through some of your scans, you can take a brake today."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Fine, I give. I'll spare you all the terror of a baby."

"Bless you."

()

Everyone made themselves scarce that day. Lance didn't miss how he'd enter a room and suddenly the occupant(s) would remember they had something else to do. Even when the Baby was taking its nap and Lance offered to help Coran with some of the ships maintenance.

"Its your day off today, enjoy it," he said slapping him on the back and made a hasty exit.

It kind of hurt.

With nothing to do till the baby woke up, Lance collected some cleaning supplies and went to the blue lions hangar. It had been a while since he'd given Blue a really good cleaning.

After he was done with that, he checked on the baby to find him playing by himself in the crib.

"Now how long have you been up?" Lance grinned as the baby giggled up at him.

"Mihijo," Lance said as he reached down and the baby grabbed his finger and attempted to pull it towards his mouth, "I'm going to find you the best family; just you wait and see."


	3. Chapter 3

Every planet they encountered with civilizations living on it, denied them entry. They would hail them before the castle could get close and then warn them that any closer and they would be seen as a threat.

"But we are defenders of the Universe," Allura snapped, getting really sick and tired of these people not knowing who Voltron was, "we are peaceful and only want to help!"

The vid com shut off and a large yellow beam shot from the planet and unnervingly close to their ship.

"That was a warning shot," said the man from below, not bothering with the video feed this time, "if you do not leave, you will be viewed as hostile."

The next planet they came to simply shot at them without even a word.

"What is wrong with this side of the universe?!" Allura shouted.

"Something must've happened to where they're on top alert," Shiro said, "these are defective measures."

"But we're not dangerous!"

"They don't know that."

"they could!"

"Allura," Shiro had to laugh a little, "lets just keep looking. Maybe if we reduce the size of the threat, they'll be more welcoming."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let us paladins go out in just the lions. The castle is huge and they don't know how many people we could be hiding on it. But the lions are smaller. If we approach them with only two or three of us, then we seem like less of a threat."

Allura nodded, "then I'm coming with you at least."

"Sure."

()

"Wait…why am I staying again?"

"Allura is coming with us and we can't leave Coran alone with the baby," Shiro said, again, for the third time.

"Riiiight," Lance nodded and turned to Allura, "I'm going to die laughing the day you have a kid."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused," Lance shrugged and walked out of the hangar. They stared at his retreating back not sure if they had just heard what they did.

()

_Phbbbbbbb!_

Coran winced.

_Phbbbbbbbbbbbbb!_

The baby shrieked with laughter as Lance blew on his belly. The ship was a good ways out of sight from the next planet, and the others had left a while ago. Lance insisted he stay on the bridge just in case he had to back them up.

Coran didn't mind children, but the farting noises were a little…past his dignity.

"Aha-ha-ha," Lance laughed with the baby as the baby reached out to grab his face.

"Coran," shiro called in, "they're allowing us to land. We may not be back for a few days, we may be back before dinner. We'll let you know as soon as we can."

"Copy that," Coran said and hoped they would be back sooner than later.

"Good luck~" Lance called lifting the baby up and waving the kids arm, "See you later Uncle Shiro~"

Shiro hesitated…then gave the most awkward wave of his life before signing off.

()

"No way…"

"Yes, this is a mural we made of our darkest time," Shak said, showing the paladins a large carving along the cliff wall that the city nestled against, "It goes on all the way to the next settlement! Everyone pitched in to help."

But Hunk wasn't looking at the mural as a whole.

"Um…what is this?"

He pointed to a carving of the growth process of a species that was very familiar.

"Those are the Dradites," he said, a dark look settling on his face, "they were parasites that would destroy entire worlds. Every living thing. Only recently have we eradicated every last one of them. Which is why you've had so much trouble finding a planet to settle on. To keep these monsters off our planets we all refused to let anyone land in case they brought this scourge with them."

"Don't we have-"

Pidge slammed her foot into Keiths to make his shut up.

"how would they destroy planets?" Shiro cut in to distract and also because he was curious.

"As you can see," Shak indicated the wall and spoke as he walked, "The Dradites fed off of emotion. Oh, they could eat and sleep like normal people, but their real meal comes from other living beings. They would sap you of your strength and when you've nothing left, they either eat you, or leave you to die. They've never once built or created anything of their own. They only stole technology and recourses from others."

The wall depicted average sized beings with feathery antenna murdering people and stealing their things. The further they walked the more gruesome it got.

"But surly, they're not so dangerous as babies," Hunk laughed only to be elbowed my Keith.

"As infants is when their hypnotic abilities are their most strongest," Shak said, "There was once a rumor that one planet took in a Dradite baby thinking they could raise it and teach it to be good. The mother ended up neglecting her own children and her own baby died because of it. They are the worst monsters from birth to adulthood."

"Looks like you fought back pretty hard," Shiro said nodding to the wall which was showing a war of sorts.

"We fought that war for so many years," Shak laughed, "when they were finally eradicated we didn't know what to do with ourselves! It was quite the conundrum as to how we would structure ourselves and our way of life in this new era of peace."

"If there were so many of them, how do you know you got them all?" Keith asked.

"We don't," Shak shrugged, "which is why many of us still have closed off our planets to others. There is a group of specialized hunters that travel around and search out any remaining Dradites. Every occupied planet has at least three constantly present specialists to combat any that may pop up. Killing a Dradite is no easy task."

"Hypothetically speaking," Pidge said with a loose shrug, "say we see someone who's attached to a Dradite baby…"

"Don't kill it," Shak said immediately.

"What?"

"I told you," he said, "the children have a stronger hypnotic ability. If you kill that child while that other person is attached to it, then that person will never be the same again."

"Oh…"

"Are you saying that you know of someone?" Shaks eyes widened, "I can call over a Hunter. They will know what to do."

"No, we don't," Allura said, speaking for the first time and with a diplomatic smile, "Pidge is simply asking 'what if' questions because she, out of all of us, is the most inquisitive."

They all stared at her in amazement. The lie came out so easily.

"However," she continued, "we would like to talk to that Hunter. If we are going to travel and defend the universe, then we must be able to help take down every kind of threat."

()

"Coran don't-"

Lance closed his eyes and looked away as the baby spit up all over Corans face.

"I just fed him…" Lance was apologetic as he took the child away from a somewhat frozen ginger. Lance had gone to put the empty bottle in the kitchen and when he came back, he saw Coran trying to play with him by lifting him up in the air.

"Right, Play time does not come after feed time," Coran muttered darkly. He'd only been trying to see what the blue paladin saw in this little thing. So far, Coran couldn't fathom why Lance was so attached.

()

"Where's Lance?" Shiro was on the vid-com.

"He just left to put the baby to sleep," Coran said. He could still smell the sour milk in his mustache.

"We're going to be another day or two," Shiro said, "could you do us a favor?"

"But of course!"

"Send Lance out to scan the areas; which means you're babysitting."

Coran grimaced.

"Surly that is unnecessary?"

"There's something we'd like to find out," Shiro said, "Have him leave early in the morning and tell him to stay out till late, k? Hunk is on his way back right now to help you."

"Oh, well, if I'll have help," Coran sighed, "I'll tell him when he gets back."

()

"Starting tomorrow, huh?"

"Yup," Hunk handed over Lances plate of food, "Allura said the more we map out the more we'll get a feel for what's really going on."

"Sooo, there's a bad race that's already on the outs and we're volunteering to help weed out the rest?"

"In a nutshell."

"hunk."

"Yes?"

"What else are you not telling me?"

Hunk blinked, his eyes wide and a little too innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Lance rolled his eyes, "yeah, whatever."

Lance picked at his food. It wasn't like he was needed for anything accept baby sitting anyway. Why shouldn't they be keeping secrets? They won't even talk to him anymore.

He spent the evening with the baby. Even though Hunk tried to come in and talk to him, it seemed forced. Which really only irritated Lance.

"What is it you want Hunk?"

"We've not talked lately, I was just trying to…ya know…" Hunk struggled with words when he was nervous or hiding something. Lances irritation grew.

"No, hunk, I don't know," he said, unable to keep the heat form his words, "if there's really nothing you NEED then you should leave so I can put William to sleep."

"You named it?!"

Lance was on him in a flash, "HIM, Hunk, HIS name is William. It looks like he's going to be here a while and he already has four teeth. You can't have teeth and no name. He's so small still…but I guess formula isn't going to cut it anymore. I should blend some food tonight since I'll be gone all day tomorrow…"

And he was gone, muttering to himself about things that needed to be done and prepped. Hunk wouldn't be able to distract him now if he tried.

 


	4. Chapter 4

When the others got back Hunk quickly informed them of Lances short temper and his naming the baby. Lance was thankfully still out for the day, so they had time.

"They said we have to separate them a very long distance for the effects to ware off," Allura said, "but how are we going to do that?"

"Yeah, without the help of those Hunters you lied to?" Pidge asked.

"I didn't want to cause a panic when our position there was already tedious," Allura explained, "we should be more than capable of handling this ourselves."

"Famous last words," Pidge said and Keith nodded in agreement.

"I'm thinking we may just have to do this the hard way," Shiro said, and he did not look happy about it.

()

When Lance came back, Hunk had managed to actually get William to sleep. Grateful, he took Hunk up on his offer of a late night snack before bed. He had cooled off from his previous irritation, but Hunk still seemed to be dancing around him. Lance didn't like the fact that Hunk still thought he was mad.

"Hey," Shiro waved as they entered the kitchen.

"You guys got back today?"

Of course they hadn't told him. All they would have to do would be to use one of the THREE com devices between his lion and the castle!

Ok he was now upset again.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't contact you," Shiro said reading the meaning behind the question, "we got back and had to get ready to move on. You've got some great information we can add to our star system map."

"Yeah," Lance sat at the counter, "I was told to take all day so I thought I should take my time and make sure the flash was on."

"Well, " Shiro didn't know how to continue from that remark, "we were told of a planet thats quite a long way from here where they take in orphaned children. Since we now have an objective we're going to need you're undivided attention. We were thinking of dropping the kid, um, William, off and having them take care of him."

Lance thought for a moment, "sure, ok. But I want to check it out first. I promised this kid that I'd find him a good home. These people need to make sure they have the resources to look after more kids."

"Sure," Shiro said, copying Lances word, "let's do that."

Lance watched Shiros face as Hunk put some finger snacks on the counter.

What was it that they weren't telling him?

()

The team watched and worried the more attached Lance became. After the baby had a full set of teeth, little pointed needles that freaked everyone out except Lance, the child grew exponentially. In no time he was walking and speaking small word answers.

They had never seen Lance so proud.

"He's so big!" Lance beamed as he held William after getting back from scanning the area ahead.

"Papa! Play!"

"Mm, no, Papa eat and then Papa sleep," Lance said kissing the child on the forehead, "Story or song tonight?"

"Song!"

"Song it is, go get ready for bed and I'll be there in a sec."

"Lance," Shiro said, even more cautiously than before, "I don't think letting him call you 'papa' is…healthy."

"I tell him he's going to be with a different family," Lance said, "He understands that. But he only knows me, so he also understands that I'm supposed to be 'papa'. Toddlers are a little back and forth. They understand a lot, but they don't care and do what makes sense to them moment by moment."

"Yeah, but-"

"But?" Lance asked, effectively shutting down the conversation. He was tired of the others secrets. They refused to talk to him about anything important and every time they interacted with him it was like he might explode. Lance didn't know how to bridge the gap he had no hand in forming.

He changed out of his armor and headed to his room to tuck his kid into bed.

()

"You're saying to have an attached person to a Dradite child?"

Allura glared at Shiro. They stood on the bridge as they got in contact with the orphan planet. It was true that they took in all lost children, but they also had a Dradite extermination faculty. It was specific for the purpose of separating people who fell into this trap.

"That's right," shiro nodded, "We are new to this area of the universe and picked it up without knowing what it was."

"You are welcome to come," she said.  Her voice was calm, mellow, and much warmer than her age should allow, "however you say you've had it through its teething phase?"

"Yes."

"Then the separation procedure may take a little extra work. It is good you contacted us before hand so that we may get the preparations ready."

"What do you mean, 'extra work'?"

"I mean that distance may not be enough to separate them anymore. The exposure is somewhat permanent after a long time. We've found a way to combat it, however, so you need not worry."

"What will you do?" Shiro was suddenly not sure about this. He was getting a distinct 'rock and a hard place' feeling in the pit of his gut.

"We've found that if you erase the existence of the child from the affected persons mind they return to normal."

"You'll erase his memory?!"

"Only the memory of the Dradite, all other memories will remain untampered with; I assure you we've done this many times and have never failed. No harm will come to the innocent," she said, and Shiro found himself reassured mostly from her confident and warm tone.

"Watch this be the first time," Allura muttered equally conflicted.

()

The planet was beautiful with lots of play area and buildings safely structured against rows of trees. When they landed the ship they saw children playing in a nearby field and William gapped. He'd never seen other people his size before!

"They're going to be your new friends and family," Lance said pointing, "I'll come visit you, but you need to be here, ok?"

William thought for a moment, then nodded, "Promise?"

"Promise."

()

"Welcome to the Cradle. I am Hasha," a lady Shiro had spoken to before came up to meet them. Her face was showing age with her laugh lines in her soft features. She looked and spoke so kindly with her three eyes and small mouth, Mother Thresa would have been jealous. It was only Lance, Shiro and William that left the castle since they weren't planning on staying for very long.

"Hi," Shiro held out his hand and the woman nodded, so Shiro took his hand back, "We're really grateful for you doing this for us."

"Papa go play?" William asked tugging on Lances pants. The Dradite was looking at the other children with wide eyes.

"Do you mind if he goes and make friends?" Lance asked the woman, "He's never seen or been with anyone his own age before."

"Yella," the woman beckoned a younger and smaller worker forward, "she will take this child and get him acquainted."

"Well, I just have a few questions first," Lance said quickly, "Will his parents be able to find him if I leave him here?"

"If they are still alive, yes," Hasha explained, "we send out notices and details explaining that if one has lost a child they have most likely ended up here since we've also sent notice that if anyone were to find a child, they are to bring them here. When a parent shows up looking for their child and they are not here, we take down the contact information in case the child ends up here at a later date. Sometimes a parent comes looking and leaves with a different one."

"How do you pay for all this?"

"We are self sufficient. We teach the value of work through example and we school them in each others cultures and languages. Things have been so much kinder in the galaxy lately."

Lance couldn't find anything wrong. It was a good system they had. But as he looked out at all the other kids, something bugged him.

"Are you sure you can take care of him?"

The response was a kind and soft smile.

Lance bent down and kissed the top of Williams head.

"You're going to be going with them now, k?"

William nodded, "But you promised."

"Yup, so you don't need to be scared. Do you have the crystal I gave you?"

William held up a little blue device Lance had asked Pidge to make. It would play the lullabys Lance would sing to him.

Yella held out her gloved hand and William gingerly took it. Lance had to hold back from snatching him back as the lady lead his little one away.

"You are taking this well," Hasha said, impressed.

"Yeah, William is a bright kid. I'm not too worried."

"William?"

"Oh, yeah, I named him William," Lance gave a shy chuckle, "I just realized his parents might not like that."

"You named it?"

Lance froze.

_It?_

Hasha sighed and looked over at Shiro, "I thought he might be fine since he was taking it so well, but to name the creature displays a depth we have not seen as of yet."

Lance looked from the lady to Shiro.

"What's going on?"

"Lance, that alien wasn't…safe," Shiro said, "It was a Dradite."

"…you mean…"

Lance turned and bolted in the direction Yella had taken William. Shiro caught his arm which gave the Hunters stationed on that planet time to get there and hold him back.

"He never hurt anyone!" Lance yelled, "You can't kill him!"

"I promise the innocent will be unharmed," Hasha said again to ease Shiros worries. Shiro took a deep breath.  Something wasn't right.  It didn't feel like they had all the information...but he still let go of Lances arm.

"Lance, they're going to help you."

"I don't want help! I want my kid!"

"You're only seventeen! You shouldn't be talking like that!"

"Shiro! Don't let them kill him!" Lance was now in tears as the hunters pulled him away, "He's just a kid!"

Shiro shook his head and waited for everything to go back to normal.

()

Hasha handed Shiro a drink while he waited. It was talking longer than he thought it would. The sun was going down by the time the door opened and one Hunter came out carrying Lance.

Shiro dropped the drink and rushed forward, taking an unconscious Lance from the Hunter.

"He should be just fine when he wakes up," Hasha said tenderly.

"And the Dradite?"

"Is already dead," Hasha said nodding, "normally we wouldn't cut the ties so close together, but when the bonds are as thick as theirs were, it was pertinent that we sever them quickly."

"Right," Shiro was grateful Lance would be safe, but he couldn't seem to get this bad taste out of his mouth.

"Did you take everything out of the ship that belonged to the creature?" the Hunter asked.

Shiro nodded. While he and Lance were "dropping off" William, the others were supposed to ransack the entire castle and get rid of everything that could remind Lance of the baby.

"Where are the two other Hunters that were with you?" Shiro asked noticing they were missing. The Hunter seemed to glare at Lance before answering.

"They're in medical care right now," he said, his voice lowering, "That boy put up quite the fight."

"Lance did?!"

The Hunter nodded, "A strong Dradite may be able to control a person, but they cannot add to the persons strength or abilities. That boy is a dangerous one. Make sure he's not in the wrong hands again."

()

Lance woke up in his room with a headache.

Stretching he left to find that everyone was already eating lunch!

"Dude," Lance said, "how long was I asleep?! Why didn't you guys wake me up?!"

"Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

Lance blinked a little, "Am I not supposed to be? I mean, yeah I'm still pissed that my sisters married, but I'm not gonna make myself sick over it."

There was a collective sigh of relief around the table. Everything was back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

"…come with me…mmm…made of gold...mmmhmm…mmmmhm….ocean meets the sky ….mmmm…we'll sing the song of the sea …mmmm…"

"Lance?"

Lance looked up from helping Coran clean the sleep pods.

"What?"

"What are you singing?"

"Singing?!" Lance raised both eyebrows, "I wasn't singing."

But Hunk continued to give him a very worried look so Lance thought for a moment. Had he been singing?

Lance started to laugh as it came to him.

"Holy Crow! I've not thought about that song since I was in third grade!"

"What song," Hunk asked carefully. This was thin ice. It had been almost two months since they'd finally got rid of the Dradite. But they still didn't like coming anywhere close to the topic.

"My Gran'pap came over from Ireland and lived with us for a few years and taught us a bunch of old songs and lullabys. Mom and dad had a fit when he taught us an old drinking song. He went back home when I was like, eight? Somewhere around that time? I'd all but forgotten those songs!"

"So you were remembering your grandpa?"

"I guess so," Lance grinned, "Old Gran'pappi William."

Hunk choked. Lance slapped his back.

"You're supposed to swallow your spit, big guy, not inhale it."

Hunks head spun. Lance had named the Dradite after his own grandfather! He had given it a family name!

"Hunk, you ok?" Lance was starting to get really worried about his friend.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go get a drink of water, do you want one?"

"Naw, I'm almost done," Lance shrugged, "You look like you might need a nap too."

()

Over time the team became used to Lance absent mindedly humming the lullabys he used to know.

He went out to scan areas and they teamed up with hunters in search of those that would disturb the peace.

They had even take a quick trip home and saw their families. Lance was the first one off the ship to the awaiting crowd of people. He was so happy he even hugged his new brother-in-law.

Hunk was just as excited and even Shiro couldn't keep his joy from showing. Krolia greeted Keith; she had come with Sam and Colleen to see them. Allura was ecstatic to finally see everything that the paladins would talk about or reference. She was everywhere and all in all acted like a little kid.

They stayed for a few months before Allura asked them if they wished to go back out and explore.

"We still have to help," she added. To her surprise they answered immediately.

"We were wondering what you were waiting for!"

"Home is great, but once you've been out and about, you can't stay for very long after wards."

Hunk was in seventh heaven as he stocked the kitchen with everything he'd ever wanted in space. Kalteneker even got a few new friends in the form of chickens.

The team said their good byes and Shiro watched as Lances sister had the new niece wave good bye to Lance. Lance waved back, totally unashamed.

()

"I'm taking a brake today," Lance said face down on the couch.

"You were out late last night," Pidge said sitting on top of him and typing away on her laptop.

"I couldn't get a solid read in the area I was in," Lance sighed, "I still didn't manage to get anywhere."

"Allura told you to leave it for another day."

"It was mocking me."

"You sure showed it."

"stuff it."

She chuckled and even Lance had to grin into the cushions. Until he felt something against his ear. Wiggling slightly to release his arm he reached into the back cushion and pulled out a blue rubber ring.

Pidges heart stopped.

"What's this?"

"Oh, nothing," Pidge snatched it out of his hand, "Its just something hunk and I were working on. We were, um, testing out coolant materials. It gets hot in the lions sometimes…"

Lance laughed, "that's good. I thought for a moment that I accidently stole my nieces teething ring. My sister woulda been pissed."

_Quiznak, that's a better story._

Pidge waited but Lance didn't seem to be bothered at all. She shoved the ring deep into her pocket. She had been sure that they had turned these couches inside out before Shiro and Lance had come back!

()

At night Lance stared at his dark ceiling. He'd just been dreaming about something. He knew he'd had the dream before, but he just couldn't place it. He could never remember it.

But it always made him sad.

()

"Dude! This planet has a MARKET!" Lance grabbed Hunks arm, "Markets are so cool!"

"Food stalls!" hunk joined in.

"Back ally merchants!" Pidge exclaimed.

Keith shook his head.

"Just be back at the castle before it gets dark," Shiro sighed, "We are here to touch base with the hunters, that's it."

"Yes sir!"

Keith and Pidge went one way and Lance and hunk went another. They mingled with the locals and had a grand time trying new things. At times they would run into each other they'd swap what they'd found and then head off again.

"We should head back now," hunk said looking up, "it might take us a while to walk back and I don't want to run."

"Sure, just let me get these earings for my mom."

Lance was just putting his purchase in his bag when something caught his eye. Tilting his head he could make out a pair of tiny feet sticking out of a box down the nearby ally way.

"Where you going?" Hunk asked as Lance walked away from him in the opposite direction they were supposed to be heading.

"Just a sec," Lance said rounding the corner. The littlest girl he'd ever seen sat curled up in the dirtiest rags. Her skin was a malted purple and her thin blue hair floated around her head. One nearly transparent, feathery antenna rose up above her head.

"Hey little one," Lance said softly, bending down. He reached into his bag and pulled out the snacks he and Hunk had bought earlier, "Are you hungry?"

Her black eyes widened and she started to shake.

"Its ok," Lance placed the snack, still wrapped up, on the ground and pushed it to her, "I won't hurt you."

Quicker than the eye could see, her hand darted forward and grabbed the food. She began to devour it with such force that Lance's heart broke.

"Lance what are you looking at?"

Hunk rounded the corner as well and when he saw the kid he shook his head.

"Nope, no, we're not doing this."

"Doing what?" Lance asked, "Feeding a starving kid?"

"We're not taking it home."

Lance rolled his eyes. He knew that much. He reached out a hand and the little girl jerked back. Lance held as still as possible and slowly, antenna twitching, she leaned forward.

"How about you show me where you live?" Lance asked, "We have some time to spare, let's get you home."

She reached out and touched his hand.

"See," Lance grinned, "no danger-"

"They found it!"

The girl was gone in a blink. Two Hunters ran toward them. Hunk got out of their way, but Lance, irritated, leaned back and stuck his foot out.

Down went both of them in a tangle of legs and curses.

"What are you doing?" Hunk hissed grabbing him and pulling him up.

"Me?" Lance was taken aback. Why were his actions the ones in question?

"You fool!"

The Hunters had gotten to their feet and were furious. They towered over Lance, barring down on him.

"You let the Dradite get away!"

"You said Dradites were red," Lance countered, "She was purple. There's a difference, did you know?"

"Half breeds also need to be exterminated," the other one stipulated, "the Dradite blood can not survive if there is to be any peace."

"You've got to be kidding me," Lance scoffed, "You really think the killing of children is going to bring peace?!"

"We have to go," Hunk said, trying to pull Lance away, "really, Shiro will get mad if we're late."

"You are of the weak minded," the first Hunter said, folding his arms, "easily susceptible to Dradite influence. I shall report this. Any more interference from you and precautionary measures will be taken."

They walked away, but Lance wasn't about to let them have the last word.

"You know its always the bad guys and villains that use the term 'fool'!"

()

"Why is this a problem?" Shiro complained to the table. Hunk waited for everyone to go to bed before approaching Shiro and Allura and telling them what had happened.

"We assumed he got attached to the first one because he missed his family, but now…"

"I didn't see the alien do anything," Hunk said, "but then I got there a little late…"

"You're fine, Hunk," Shiro said, "You did good. Anyone would have had a problem and you handled it well."

"But," Hunk bit his lip, "did you really do the right thing? I mean…"

"Are we really on the right side of this fight?" Shiro finished, "I have no idea."

"Told you we should have handled it ourselves," Allura muttered.

()

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to that Hunters meeting with you," Lance said adjusting his gloves, "I've got a bit of a bone to pick."

Shiro mentally prayed to every Shinto shrine he could remember.

"There will be no 'bone picking'," he said, "Allura and I are attending the meeting as a sign of good faith. If you start an argument it will undo everything we've managed to build with these guys."

"That might be a good thing," Lance countered, "I really don't like these guys. And I mean, I like Lotor more…that's how much I really don't like them."

"Now is not the time to address any grievances," Shiro explained, "we can address those later."

Lance thought for a moment till he shrugged, "Fine."

He turned around and walked out.

()

Lance scouted the back alleyways. He was sure, now, that the little girl had no place to live. She would be out in the open and easy pickings. "Later" might be "too late" for this one. The least he could do was help her survive until they were able to change things.

Something clattered behind him and he turned sharply to find the little girl panting slightly, wide eyed.

"There you are," Lance grinned, "are you-"

"It won't hide this time!"

Lance, in three long strides, placed himself in front of the child and raised his bayard so that when the Hunters rounded the corner they came face to face with the business end of his gun.

"You!"

"What can I say," Lance shrugged, "I've never been very smart."


	6. Chapter 6

The meeting consisted of five Hunters. Each one was in charge of a specific area of their known universe. Shiro and Allura sat at a large table with them and introductions were given.

"I heard you required one of our facilities in my area a while back," Said Genti, a Hunter with very short fingers, but with a long reach.

"We were new to the area," Shiro said after he had explained the situation, "now we know better."

"I don't think so," said Havish, "the one you had treated is truly weak minded. He caused problems just last night. He aided in the escape of a very hard to catch half-breed."

There was a mumble of discontent around the table.

"We heard about that as well," Allura replied, "we conducted our own investigation and found that its just his initial instinct that caused last night to happen, not the Dradite in question."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Genti said, "Dradite heritage do not elicit care by instinct. That is why they control others, to gain the care and emotions they need to survive. That is why they are paracites and why even the part-breeds need to be eliminated."

"Full blooded Dradites are dangerous because of their strength, but a half-breed is unpredictable. They have other talents and means that are dangerous in more ways than one. there is no way to tell what it is capable of!"

Shiro scowled. There was something about this conversation that grated on him and he couldn't put his finger on it. He was missing something…

"High Council!" The doors behind them burst open and in strode three Hunters and they were carrying two others.

"What is this? You know better than to interrupt!"

"Sirs and Ma'am," The largest of the hunters addressed them, "the weak minded guest has shot two of our men!"

"WHAT?!"

Shiro and Allura froze as all eyes rounded on them.

"What do have to say about this?!"

Shiro, a peace keeper at heart, had now been pushed too far.

"What did you do to make him shoot at you?" He asked the bedraggled group and Allura smiled.

"We did nothing! He was standing too close to the creature so we couldn't take a shot ourselves!"

Shiro shook his head, "Lance would never fire unless provoked."

"But under a Dradites influence?" Havish hissed.

"He would still not fire," Shiro repeated, "unless he was provoked."

"You plan to stand with your crew member then?"

"I plan to find out what really happened," Shiro said, and was amazed by how confident and light he felt. He felt himself grin and even laugh a little, "Where is he?"

"We warned him last night that precautionary measures would be taken if he stood in our way again."

Shiros grin fell.

"Where is my paladin?" Allura asked with false calm.

"Did you catch the Dradite in the end?" Bredit asked, an alien with an overly large nose.

"No, we didn't," the Hunters ignored Alluras question, "It was able to escape due to the weak-minded ones interference."

Allura stood, calm and stately.

"I will not ask again," she said, "Where is my paladin?"

"He has been taken and will be held until preparations are complete," Grenti answered, "though he is weak-minded, he is still an innocent. No harm shall come to innocents."

"I request you release him into our custody immediately," Allura replied.

"Denied," Bredit wheezed, "He shall be released when precautions have been implemented."

"And does that mean?" Shiro asked.

"A full memory wipe," Havish replied, "when choosing memories fails to erase the Dradite effect, then a full wipe must be done to save the individual from harm."

"You're not going to do that," Shiro said firmly. Allura placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him even though she needed a hand as well.

"We do not agree to this," she said, "We will leave, take him with us, and fix this matter ourselves."

"That goes against our policy. He must first be saved from himself if he is to not be a danger to others."

"that's it," Shiro stood, "There is NOTHING wrong with him! I'm beginning to see that there NEVER was! Here's a little insight on our race and culture: we don't kill children! You and I are the ones that are wrong!"

"Are you siding with the infected?"

"He's not infected!"

"Shiro!" Allura grabbed his arm. They were out numbered here.

()

"You need to come with us."

Hunk, Pidge, and Keith all raised an eyebrow at the two Hunters standing in front of them.

"What for?" Ketih asked and they jumped a little when weapons were drawn.

"Any resistance shall be met with force."

Hunk rounded on the other two, "I TOLD you we should've followed Lance!"

()

Lance tried to twist his wrists so he could slip them through the cuffs. He wasn't so much worried about himself as he was about the little girl that now had no one to protect her.

"this the one?"

Lance jerked his head up to see two children standing outside his cell. One was the little blue haired girl and she was hiding behind the leg of a slightly older boy. His skin was a murky brown and his feathery antenna hung well below his shoulders and shone red against his blond hair. He couldn't be more than ten.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Its not safe!"

They shouldn't be here!

"I had no idea," the boy rolled his eyes, "But Lu wanted to help you since you protected her, twice."

"Aw, that's sweet," Lance grinned, "But seriously, I'll be fine. My friends will get me out in no time."

The boy snorted, "Yeah, right."

"Hey," Lance scowled, "they will. We're like family!"

"That's not the issue," the boy said, "the issue is that they're being caught as well. When you defended us, its not just you that gets punished."

Lance swallowed hard. He hadn't thought about that. What would they do to them? He hadn't actually thought about what might happen in the long run.

"Rethinking your feelings?" the boy sneered, "never going to hep us again?"

"What?" Lance laughed, "I helped because this little girl needed it. I have a soft spot for kids. I also have this belief that children are innocent and even adults have to be proven guilty; insane, am I right?"

The ends of the boys antenna twitched.

"You believe all that?"

"Its how I've lived my life and I always will," Lance shrugged. The boy reached up and tapped the locked three times. There was a click and then the lock fell apart. He walked in and did the same to his handcuffs.

"We can not help your friends," he said, "they are under a different survailance system. But if what you say is true, then they should trust you to help them as much as you trusted them, yes?"

"Yup!" Lance stood and rolled his stiff shoulders. Then he bent over and held out his hand to Lu. She took it and he kissed the back of her hand.

"Princess Lu, you are going to be a stunning woman when you grow up, thank you."

She turned a lighter shade of purple and her black eyes turned round. The boy reached out and took her other arm.

"We have to go," he said, giving Lance an odd look, "you're way out is down that hall and to the left."

"And you guys?" Lance asked.

"We have our own means," he said with his nose slightly in the air.

()

Allura and Shiro sat in their chairs while more Hunters were called in. After a while Coran and the other paladins were brought in as well and made to sit together.

"Who here would side with the weak-minded?" Breadit asked, "This is what you must consider carefully."

"she talking about Lance?"

"Yeah."

"What did he do?"

"Shot a few Hunters while protecting a half breed."

"Idiot."

"I thought we all agreed that Dradites were the bad guys! Why is Lance screwing up again?!"

"We did, but Shiro and I have had a bit of a change of heart."

"Oh, well, if Shiro says so."

"Can't we please take a moment and really go through our information? I'm really confused."

"Each one of you will be tested and either found infected or not," Breadit continued, "Please also know, that those that are infected will not be harmed. We do not harm the innocent."

They started with Shiro. Taking him out of the room and leaving the rest under guard.

"I'm getting a real 'safe and warm' vibe from these guys," Hunk muttered, "think they might be the ones being mind controlled?"

"Yeah, but just think," Pidge said, "if we are on the wrong side of this fight…what about William?"

"How do we explain that to Lance?"

()

"What do you mean? He can't be infected because he's not had any contact with them!"

Lance crawled as quietly as he could through the vents towards Keiths overly obnoxious shouting.

"Both the Princess and your leader have been found guilty and precautions will be taken," Havish explained as softly as possible, "no harm will-"

"we heard you the first hundred times!"

"We just don't believe you anymore!"

"What are you going to do?"

"We will remove harmful memories," Havish explained, "this is their first infection, so they will not be required to have a complete mind swipe. It will be painless and harmless."

"If they've never been in contact with a Dradite or even a half-breed, then what are you removing?!"

"Did not a Dradite make its home on your vessel? Though dead, that Dradite must have been quite strong to have lingering effects that last this long."

Lance frowned. He didn't remember a Dradite ever being on the ship.

"What are you going to do to Lance, then?"

"As explained before: he is an innocent. He will simply have all his memories erased so that he may begin again without the fear of Dradite influence."

They were going to erase his memories?! Lance pressed his hand to his mouth to keep himself quiet. What kind of crazy person just allows themselves to be erased like that?!

"Isn't that like…brainwashing?" Hunk squeaked, turning a little green, "Oh my gosh…we brainwashed Lance…"

_They what?_

"We didn't brainwash Lance," Keith rolled his eyes, "we may have screwed up…really bad…but he's still Lance."

"Yeah," Pidge nodded, "Case in point: here we are because he did what he was told not to do. If that's not classic Lance, the universe itself is a lie."

Lance scowled…but he couldn't argue with them; they had a point. Still…what was Hunk talking about?

"He's going to hate us…"

"I think we have more pressing concerns at the moment," Keith said as Genti walked in again. She was the one picking and choosing who was next.

"The yellow one is next," she said and Lance, peeking through the small vent holes, got to see her face when she turned her back to the rest.

"Over my dead body," Lance muttered as he looked around for an exit. It hadn't occurred to him that there might not be one.

"Madam Genti!" a Hunter ran into the room before she could leave with Hunk, "The weak-minded one has escaped!"

"Those cells are made from our strongest alloys," Genti growled, "how did he get out? Was the guard not watching his cell?"

"They were at their stations and they haven't seen a thing!"

"Lance can get out of the Garrison, which had cameras and everything, without being caught," Hunk said, "If you wanted to keep him in there you should've had someone in there with him."

Lance rolled his eyes. Leave it to Hunk to make any future attempts of escape nearly impossible!

"The locks were broken," the Hunter said, lowering his voice, "same with the cuffs."

"Shut down the gates," Havish ordered, "Lock down this building and any way out of the city. Quickly get this done, Genti."

"I will take as much time as I need," she sneered, "You can not rush this."

That's when the ceiling exploded and a laser took out the Hunter as he tried to leave.

"Sorry," Lance dropped into the room, "I was trying to look for a natural hatch and couldn't find one."

"What are you doing here?!"

"You know," Lance said lifting his gun and without looking shot two more Hunters, "we really need to look into your reactions to being rescued. Cause this sucks."

"Oh, our Hero," Pidge snapped, "you realize you're in more danger than we are!"

"no, Janett," Lance snapped tossing her a set of keys, "I kinda missed all that as I was shuffling through the air ducts! And why are you all in your normal clothes?!"

"how did you get your weapon?!" Havish roared, "How did you escape?!"

"You find out a lot when people don't think you're listening," Lance said, "And I found my weapon in your room…I think its your room. The one with the stuffed plushies is yours isn't it?"

"Hunk, Coran, you both are with me," Keith said picking up the weapons dropped by the Hunters Lance shot, "We'll get Shiro and Allura. Lance, Pidge, you clear a way."

"Roger that."


	7. Chapter 7

Lance grit his teeth against the pain. It was dark and cool and he could hear shuffling nearby.

He and Pidge had been guarding a side window they'd smashed open for the others. When they had gotten there…Hunk had Shiro, Coran had Allura, and Keith was brining up the rear and fighting off anyone that came from behind.

Hunk and Pidge got out first with Shiro, then Coran with Allura. Keith wouldn't leave till Lance jumped out and with a few choice phrases, he didn't argue much.

Making it out of the city, however, was much harder.

Their ship was just outside the walls and those were more heavily guarded than the building had been. All they needed was one person to get to a lion and they could get out. So they had split up.

Hunk, Keith, and Shrio.

Pidge, Coran, Lance, and Allura.

It works to thin out a little of the Hunters, but they hadn't thought about the populous. The ordinary citizen hated the Dradites as well and sabotaged them as they tried to escape.

Lance and Pidge were able to volt themselves and the Alteans over the wall, but once over, they had to circle back around to get to the castle.

And there were a ton of enemies waiting for them on the outside and a cliff…

()

Pidge grunted as she pulled Allura the rest of the way to the makeshift shelter she'd made. It was dark outside and the Hunters were out in search parties.

The city was nestled along the edge of a canyon on one side and a dense wood on the other. It was strategically placed if you didn't have to worry about land slides or earth quakes. But Pidge was just grateful for the cover.

Coran was also unconscious and She just managed to rig this up to hide the three of them. Lance should be meeting up with them soon…or perhaps he was lying low as well. He wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught again…would he?

He had held back to give them a lead. She had been against it, but hadn't been in a position to argue or even come up with a better plan.

Pidge yawned but she didn't dare sleep just in case their hide out was found. As she held her breath as heavy foot falls sounded nearby, she begrudged the long night ahead.

()

"Keith, you can't go out there," Hunk hissed grabbing the other boys sleeve, "Stay here until it clears."

They still hadn't made it out of town yet and had found instead a nice little nitch in the back alleys. Shiro was safely behind both of them and the streets were full of people looking for any of them.

"If I can blend in, then I can probably sneak out," Keith hissed back.

"nope, you smell different than everyone else."

"What-"

Hunk leapt back and almost crushed Shiro while Keith brought up his weapon. The speaker was a small boy with blond hair and red antenna.

"I can help you get out," he said, "for a price."

"How about I turn you in for passage out?" Keith asked and Hunk groaned.

"Because that won't save you," the boy said, "By now all of you are in enough trouble to warrant a complete memory swipe. Nothing you do will save you from that. Once they wipe your mind, you will become their Hunters and you will follow their orders."

"funny, they say the same thing about you."

"Yes, but have you see any of us actually do that?"

Keith hesitated. Lance had been acting weird when he was caring for the baby. But then, Keith didn't know how one was supposed to behave while caring for a baby.

"Look, I'm offering you a way out because you have a friend that saved my little sister," the boy said folding his arms, "this should make us square."

"But you were just asking for a price," Hunk said.

"that's right," he said, "The price is you all leave and don't come back. If the Hunters and the Alliance get a hold of your power then the rest of us are doomed. You have skills that could easily wipe us out. We're just trying to survive. Agree to leave us alone and I'll get you out and back to your ship."

"All of us are separated," hunk said, trying not to freak out, "how are we going to find them?"

"I'll show you," the boy gave a mischievous grin, "so let's get to your ship."

()

"I think he's awake," a small voice came from the dark and Lance swallowed nervously. A large pain in his side kept him from moving too much.

"I see," this voice was deeper and much more gravelly. Something snapped and an orange glow filled the room. The walls were rock and as Lance looked around, concluded he was in a cave of some kind.

When he could make out the people in the room, Lance nearly had a heart attack.

"G-galra-!"

The large purple alien held up a wrinkled hand.

"Peace," the deep voice said, "My name is Kax. I am not an enemy."

"Oh…are you a Blade member?"

Lance blinked a few times and tried to get a better look at the guy. He'd never seen a Galra this…old. Yeah, Zarkon was a walking zombie, but this Galra could easily be just sitting on his back porch with his hound dog, a shot gun, and a glass of lemonade! His face was hands were lined and wrinkled with sagging eyes. He was bald except for the thin silver braid coming from the side of his head.

"I am not," he replied, "I am a foot soldier of Zarkon. Our ship was lost and I'm the last survivor."

"Ohhh…" Lances mouth suddenly went dry, "So I guess…you haven't heard that the war is…um, over? Yeah…Lotor is emperor now…we're..ah…friends…? Personally I don't like him, but we're not fighting…"

Kax raised a bushy eyebrow, "no, I had not. But I stopped caring when I became the last Galra stranded on this side of the universe. I figured one foot-soldier wouldn't make a difference."

"Not really," Lance said and tried to laugh only to discover a shooting pain.

"You broke three ribs and bruised everything else," Kax explained pulling a blanket over Lance.

"What about everyone else?" Lance asked, "Pidge and-"

"You were the only one we found," Kax shrugged.

"We?"

"Martle," Kax turned his head, "Come out and say hello to our guest."

A girl the color of rust peeked out from behind Kax's large frame. Her feathery antenna were different lengths and her nose looked flatter than it should have been.

She gave a small wave.

"Ollie and Lu have told us about you," Kax said, "Since I now know you are not alone, I will go in search of others. I hope to find one you know."

He stood in a sort of hunched stance and shuffled toward the exit.

"Kax," Lance called. The Galra stopped and tuned his head slightly. "Thank you."

"No need."

()

As Pidge pinched herself for the hundredth time she heard a roar in the distance. Heaving a sigh and leaned back a little. Someone had gotten to the castle and she could just then see sunlight in the sky.

She checked Corans head injury, acquired when they had entered the wood. A branch had snagged Alluras clothes, thrown Coran back wards, where he'd slammed his head against a tree root. He looked fine and was sleeping. Allura also looked like nothing was wrong.

Pidge reevaluated how much she liked these two.

There was a blast a ways away and she saw everyone that had been searching the woods for her run out to confront this new threat.

Keiths red lion was making a mess of the city wall.

Pidge looked around for a low enough branch. Finding one a few yards away, she quickly climbed the tree as high as she could go. She then waved her arms like a mad woman trying to get Keiths attention.

It took a while for him to see her. But as he approached, ready to just scoop her into Reds mouth, she ducked under the forest canopy.

He circled around and entered the wood only part way. He didn't want to cause a tree to come down on them. However when he landed, the Hunters were right there ready for when he came out.

Reading his thoughts, Red swished her tail and knocked the majority of them back.

"Good kitty," Keith said happily, "Keep them back while I go help Pidge and Lance."

Reds tail moved back and forth as Keith moved into the woods on foot.

"Keith! Over here! I can't carry both!"

Both?

Keith ran up to her and saw what she meant.

"where is Lance?"

"We got separated," Pidge snapped, pushing Coran at Keith, "I'll look for him once I get to my lion."

"Right," Keith said hoping they could make it to red, "You sure you got Allura?"

"You mean the alien woman that is perfect in every way except the fact that she weighs about as much as a Galra? Yeah, I got her."

"I'll get you a treat when this is over," Keith promised. Pidge rolled her eyes.

"If its not a double decker waffle cone with sprinkles and chopped nuts, you can save it."

()

Hunk paced as he waited for Keith to show back up. He'd be out there too, but Keith had insisted that one of them wait with Shiro. Hunk had just set him down on the floor in the red lions hangar.

"Keith, where are you?"

"I just picked everyone up," Keith said, "Heading back to the castle now."

"Allura is waking up," Pidges voice came through before Ketih signed off.

Hunk turned around to check on Shiro and found that he was gone.

"Ooohhh…"

()

Ollie licked his lips as he watched the outside of the blue and white ship. So far his illusion was working; the Hunters were unaware of anyone getting to the ship. They probably guessed with the red lion out and about, but they weren't crowding around the ship as of yet.

Then he saw the large black and white guy walk so confidently out of the ship.

()

"Shiro!" Hunk ran out after him, "Shiro!"

Shiro stopped and turned.

"What do you need, Hunk?"

"We need to get back inside," Hunk said, panting as he caught up.

"Why? Don't we have a meeting with these people to get to?"

Hunk let out a loud groan as he rubbed his head in irritation.

"No, we don't. Look, I'll explain it all, but we need-"

"What are you doing?" Ollie hissed appearing out of nowhere, "this is not the place for you to chat!"

"Who is-"

"AH!" Hunk snapped. He reached down, grabbed Ollie in one hand, grabbed Shiro with the other and ran back to the ship. Above their heads the red lion flew into its hangar.

()

Kax and Martle made their way up the cliff face slowly.

"Have you contacted Ollie?"

Martles longer antenna twitched slightly.

"He says he's fine."

"That's not an answer."

They got to the top in time to see the white and blue ship take off. The city sent out ships to follow it and try and take it down.

"Ollie is on the ship," Martle sighed, "he says two of them are partly erased."

"Is he in danger?"

"He says the others that weren't erased are defending him. They are not pleased that they are leaving without the other boy. The two that were erased seem to be the leaders."

"I see," Kax sighed. He was getting way too old for this, "Tell Ollie to keep his head down and his tongue in check."

"He's too far away now," Martle said her cheeks reddening in shame. If both her antenna were the same length, then she would have been able to communicate longer.

"You did fine. Let's get back home and figure out a way to get Ollie back," Kax patted her shoulder. As a Galra soldier he never would have thought that he'd be like this.

'Victory or Death' was how he was raised and now he'd gone so soft, the lowest foot soldier would be ashamed of him. He'd never bothered going back to the empire because he had seen a purpose here. These kids had done nothing wrong. When that fact had sunk in, he realized that the planets he had helped to destroy had done nothing wrong as well.

These children were his atonement. Their safety, he hoped, would make up for his blood thirsty past.

()

"Turn this ship around!"

"Keith, if what you guys are saying is true, then we needed to leave."

"But Lance is still down there!"

"Who is Lance?!"

"Un-quiznaking-believable!"

Allura and Shiro didn't remember the meeting and they didn't remember Lance. Allura was under the impression that she'd always piloted the blue lion.

"You said the Dradites are innocent, so we're leaving to collect ourselves," Allura said from her dais. Was it just them, or was she back to acting like a stiff princess? "now that we've gotten rid of those following us, we have time to get our information straight."


	8. chapter 8

Lance sighed as the screaming continued to echo off every rock. With great effort he sat up and scooted across the room. The exit was a small crevice in the rock that let out into a much larger cavern.

Five children of various sizes looked up at him as he entered. The tallest one was holding a screaming baby. One of the smaller kids ran up to him; Lu patted his arm gently.

"Here," Lance waved the kid over as he leaned against the wall with a wince, "let me hold him."

"Her," the kid said, "And just because Lu trusts you doesn't mean we all do."

"Fair enough," Lance nodded, "But I've got a headache and that screaming really needs to stop."

"Oh, like you know how to make her stop?" the kids nose stuck up into the air, "we've all cared for each other and have no need for you."

Lance sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere and you all could over power me easily," Lance said, "there's no harm in letting me try to make her stop."

"Go on Heppik," one of the other kids said, "Kax said he's ok."

The older halfbreed walked slowly and handed the baby over.

Carful not to stretch out his left arm or put too much weight on that side, he positioned the baby on its side. The little arm under his own so its head was directly cradled in the crook of his arm.

"There," Lance said, "I don't smell anything, so you're not messy-"

"I already fed her," Heppik snapped, "she's just tired."

"Oh, then that's fine," Lance grinned, "getting babies to sleep is my specialty."

He hummed a little and put his finger in the baby's mouth. The baby screamed for a while longer but then started to suck on his finger.

" _Lay down your head,_  
And I'll sing you a lullaby.  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay

 _And I'll sing you to sleep_  
and I'll see you tomorrow.  
Bless you with love for the road that you go"

The baby stared up at him with wide little black eyes. Lance smiled back down.

" _May there always be angels to watch over you_  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay"

He repeated the chorus until the baby fell asleep. By the time it did, however, he was winded and hurting more than he thought he would.

"Wow," one of the kids came up to him to peek at the baby, "she's never fell asleep that fast before. Even Kax has a hard time with her!"

"Babies…they like the hollow sound…of your voice. That's why they press their ears…to your chest or arm when they sleep."

"Makes sense," the kid said, "my name it Radik."

"Kax named you all?"

"How did you know?"

"You all have Galra sounding names, so just a guess," Lance grinned, "Never thought I'd see the day, though. A Galra soldier taking care of kids…"

"Don't you dare!" Heppik snapped, "Don't you dare speak bad about Kax!"

Lances grin widened, "I wasn't. I was just thinking the new empire could use the guy. He could teach the other Galra a thing or two."

"He doesn't wanna go back!"

"Shhhhh," Lance glanced down to make sure the baby was still asleep, "I wasn't saying he had to. I've fought the Galra; a lot of really bad guys that did a lot of horrible things. But we found Galra that were good and were trying to fix everything the bad Galra had done. We became friends with those. They're doing their best right now to build a new home. If Kax does want to go back, do you really think he'll leave you behind?"

Lance grinned wider as Heppik turned scarlet. He'd hit the nail on the head.

"What is our guest doing out of bed?" Kax entered into the cavern, his deep voice echoed off the walls even though he spoke softly, "Heppik, I put you in charge."

"He climbed out on his own and then said I should hand Frea over," Heppik said lowering his head.

"And you did?"

"I didn't give him much choice," Lance said, "the baby was screaming so we put her to sleep. He did a fantastic job."

"No one asked you!" Heppik snapped. Kax sighed and patted the boys shoulder.

"Take Frea back and put her to bed," he said, "and you, our guest, should not be up."

"My name is Lance," he said, loosening his hold on the baby so Heppik could take her away, "glad I got to meet the fam, but I really need to get going, busted bones or no. My friends are probably waiting for me to show up."

()

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Shiro snapped, "How could there be another one of you? I remember it very well. You three saved me from the garrison and then I flew the blue lion to Aris where we were assigned different lions. Allura took over blue."

"What you're saying is what makes no sense!" Pidge snapped, "Lance is the blue paladin! Allura piloted Blue for a little while, but when Keith came back from the Blades, Lance gave Red back to Keith and Allura gave Blue back to Lance!"

"But I've always piloted Blue," Allura replied, using her diplomacy voice on them, "I've never sat back in a single fight since we met!"

"Can I say something," Ollie asked a little timidly. The two leader like people were sitting across from the other three. The orange haired one was flying the ship. Ollie sat to one side looking back and forth as they bantered.

"And then we have this!" Shiro exclaimed, "What happened?!"

"We TOLD you!"

"You and Allura went to the meeting with the Hunters and LANCE got into a little bit of trouble which caused a huge upset. You guys decided to make it worse by agreeing with Lance!"

"Which is why they don't remember," Ollie said, but no one was listening still.

"You even had a fight with Lance before you left for the meeting!"

"I argued with no one!"

"We don't argue," Allura shrugged, "I don't remember arguing with any of you."

"this is worse than motion sickness…"

"Hold it together, Hunk," Pidge said, not taking her eyes from the other two, "we at least need to get them to go back so we can pick up Lance."

"If we pick him up, then you'll have all the evidence you need!"

"Or, maybe its you that has been compromised," Shiro said folding his arms, "how can we trust you?"

"How can you trust anyone?!" Keith shouted, standing up this time, "Shiro, we screwed up! We all made a HUGE mistake! Some poor kid died because we didn't trust Lance! That's on our hands! Just because you don't remember it doesn't mean it didn't happen!"

"We still don't know who this guy is!"

Keith sighed, and left the room. He was done. He couldn't do it anymore.

"How come Keith gets to go?"

"I would like to go home, if you don't mind," Ollie said into the now quiet room, "Your friend is injured, but Kax will fix him up in no time."

"So putting these thoughts of a different blue paladin is your doing?" Allura asked, finally acknowledging the child.

"Oh, good you're listening, finally," Ollie stood, "Your memories of specific people and events have been completely erased. You will not get them back, ever. Your mind has now wrapped itself around the empty places and filled in the blanks with its own story."

"And why should we believe the enemy of what used to be our friends?"

"Should we turn around and see if we could patch up our relationship with them?"

"Only if you want to lose everything that you ever were," Ollie shrugged, "Go ahead. But I won't be caught."

()

"Dradites were just like any other race. They built, destroyed, and rebuilt just like everyone else. Then someone discovered that Dradites could control quintessence in an…unusual way. Dradites can work with it directly and make it do stuff; like when you guys were going into the ship, I made it look like no one was there. I created an illusion of sorts by bending light. Lu, my little sister, uses the quintessence energy to speed up her movements. Its not like we're all powerful, but we have specific ways we can use the energy around us. Well, stars forbid anyone have an upperhand in the galactic space race for feeling superior, and the Dradite worlds were attacked. The wars lasted for eons. Some generations back there was a rumor that said if you harvested parts of a Dradite, you could gain their power; now people use it as more of a fashion statement or charms of sorts. That's where the Hunters came into play. Anyone who protected the Dradites or defended them were killed until the Council found out how to wipe a persons memory. Ever since then, they've only gotten better and can now pick and choose very specific memories."

Ollie sat back. This was the history Kax had taught them. He'd found out from someone else as well. How true it was was up for debate, but Ollie saw no reason to disbelieve it.

"And your mind controlling?"

"Why would we waste the effort?" Ollie asked, "I actually tried to for stars sake, and its really hard. Its like you have to battle the other persons quintessence and then their will and natural instincts! I suppose a pure blood Dradite may have more luck, but I can't see why anyone would tire themselves out like that…unless they were in danger…"

"Yeah, I can see how it would be a good thing if you're cornered," hunk nodded and got a look from Shiro and Allura, "What?"

"We need to find a way to find out the truth," Allura said, "we can't just go off on hearsay!"

"Wish you had that thought before you killed one of us," Ollie replied.

"But we SHOULD go get Lance first," Pidge said firmly, her own arms folded.

"He's fine," Ollie said, "Kax is healing him. If you want answers I can tell you where the home worlds of the Dradites are."

()

"Sooo…they left."

Kax watched the boy closely as the news sunk in.

"Ha, I guess that makes sense."

Kax raised both eyebrows, "how so?"

"You said the two leader like people had their memories taken, right? And I've probably really pissed everyone else off. And anyone seeing that fall off the cliff would think I'd died, so it really does make sense."

The Galra wasn't sure why the boy was acting this way, but thought it couldn't hurt to let him come up with his own explanations. He could tell that being left behind bothered him, but the boy was old enough to manage his own thoughts and emotions.

"Well, I guess I'll have time to heal then," his grin as big as ever, "I'll be out of your…braid, as soon as I can, promise."

Kax snorted and shuffled out of the room he had set aside for Lance. He almost tripped over Lu who was standing just outside. She looked up and smiled.

"Let him sleep," Kax answered her unasked question. Lu frowned and walked away slowly.

()

Lance lay there staring up at the rocks above him. He was tired of sleeping. He was tired of his stupid brain giving him nothing but nightmares.

Why didn't he just stay at home?

"You look like you're gonna cry," Heppik said as he walked in. He held a small plate of food. "Kax said to bring you this."

"You look like you want it more than I do," Lance said, not feeling really hungry.

"Kax said if you refused it to shove it in your mouth."

"Kax says more than most pure blooded Galra I know," Lance said shifting so he could eat without spilling.

Heppik waited for Lance to finish. There was very little flavor, but Lance guessed that was for the better. Anything too strong would have upset his stomach.

"You're going to leave when you're all better, right?" Heppik asked as Lance eased himself back down.

"That's my plan," Lance said grinning.

"…where will you go?"

"I've not planned that far," Lance chuckled, "I'll figure something out; I always have."

"Won't your friends come back?"

"Maybe. But I hope not. That castle will be noticed way to easily and its way too dangerous for them to be here."

Heppik wrinkled his nose in distain.

"You are a terrible person," he said snatching the plate away and leaving the room.

"Gee," Lance sighed, "tell me how you really feel."

()

"Are you sure about these coordinates?"

"That's what Kax said," Ollie shrugged, "he gave us all the information so that we could pass it on to the younger kids and maybe one day we could go back."

"Who is Kax?"

"I love how we're just trusting this kid without any-"

"You don't get to be sarcastic Shiro. In fact, we're done with you talking for now."

"Ummm…" Hunk watched Keith and Shiro glare death rays at each other. They hadn't said a single pleasant word to each other since they'd left. Ollie had convinced them that Lance was ok, but for some reason Keith and Shiro still remained at odds about how to go about doing…everything.

Pidge was moody and watched the fight as if Keith were speaking for her as well.

Hunk wondered if he was the only one that remembered that Shiro had had his memory erased and needed to be treated as such.

Then there was Allura. She was awesome and as knowledgeable as ever, but she was much more…prim and stiff. Her formality got in the way of a lot of their conversations; to the point were they just went to Coran for everything.

"Kax is the guy that has taken everyone he could find with Dradite blood and have taken care of us," Ollie explained, "He's tall and an awesome fighter! He teaches us how to take care of ourselves. I've lived with Kax for the last fifteen cycles. Lu just got there a year ago. Heppik is the oldest and-"

"You look like you're ten," Pidge cut in.

"Dradites grow quickly, but my other half is rather short genetically. So I've matured quickly, but I'll pretty much stay this size."

"This is actually very interesting," Corans eyes were dancing, "I would love to do more research on this."

"Not now Coran," Allura replied, "I need you up front at the console. This is uncharted territory and I don't have time to go out in the blue lion to scan it."

"As if Blue would let you in," Pidge and Keith muttered.

"What was that?"

"We said that Blue won't let you in," Pidge said and Keith nodded.

"Excuse me?"

"We said-"

"I heard you!" She snapped cutting Keith off and stepping off the dais, "we shall see."

They made their way to the blue lion hangar only to see Blues barrier up. Allura walked up and placed her hand on the barrier; Blue sat there without moving.

"I don't understand…"

Pidge and Keith smirked while Hunk sighed. Ollie was staring wide eyed at the beast and ran his own hand along the edge of the barrier. It felt like liquid energy; cool to the touch.

"I like this," Ollie said rubbing his fingers all over the barrier.

"Get away from the lion," Allura reached out to drag him away, but Ollie moved faster. He scowled at her as he stepped away.

"If you really can manipulate quintessence, then I don't even want you in the hangars!"

"No one will complain if I taze her, right?" Pidge asked and Hunk placed a hand on her and Keiths shoulders to hold them back. He didn't really think they would, but the last few days had shown him that nothing is a solid bet.

"Where is the blue bayard, princess?" Keith asked, his tone making Hunk hold on tighter to get him to stop.

"Its…" Allura couldn't remember where she put it though she had been certain she'd had it.


	9. Chapter 9

It took a few weeks for Lance to move without feeling like we was going to collapse. And a few more for complete recovery. He swore to every saint and star he could remember that he'd never brake a rib ever again. Not that he'd never broken bones before, but he'd always had a quick recovery time. It had almost been a month, which was way too long for his little attention span to handle.

()

Kax was out gathering and chopping wood. Heppik was in charge of wood in the morning, but he took the afternoon jobs away from the caves for safety reasons. Any hunters from the city would see him in the daylight and not think anything of it.

Gathering his work load he made his way slowly back home. He made sure that no one could or would follow him and that he left no trail.

"Nononono, you want to cut it like this," Lances voice came out of the opening, "Hunk always said that a little green goes a long way. Then again, my mother always said, 'the more the merrier'."

Kax entered to see Lance showing the kids how to mince herbs. The pot was on a small fire and was waiting for the last little additions to the meal.

"Radik, you take over here, Lu, watch, don't touch," Lance began to stir the stew and toss in what they'd already chopped.

"He's been like this all day," Heppik said taking the wood from Kax, "When is he leaving?"

"Have you asked him directly?"

"I don't trust him to tell the truth."

Kax patted the young boys head, understanding where the child was coming from. But he didn't think the human would lie about something like this.

"Kax is back!"

Lu and Martle ran up to hug the Galra and Radik waved the hand with the knife in greeting. Lance snatched it out of his hand and began a lecture on sharp objects.

"Smells very good," Kax said as the children fought to tell him about everything they'd done to make dinner. Normally he would show them how and end up making it himself.

"Should be ready in about an hour," Lance said, "gives you time to wash up. Lu helped me make soap this morning."

Lu said, in her quiet and husky voice, "Like flowers!"

Kax patted her head as well and left to clean up.

Did the boy really have to leave?

()

"Blue wont let anyone pilot her," Shiro groaned, "that's why we're lost."

"So we're finally agreed its not my fault?" Ollie asked. He really should've gone home when he had the chance. The boy had just seen the opportunity to travel and do something crazy and he'd done it without much thought.

"No, its still your fault for siding with them in the beginning," Pidge said, "We should've gone back for Lance."

Shiro felt that if he heard that name one more time he'd scream. One thing was for sure, however, the day he meets this Lance person, he'd punch his face in for every time he'd had to hear the others talk about him.

"Well, lets just find a planet to touch down on and maybe we can find out where we are from there," Coran said.

"Looks like our only option if we want to get anywhere," Allura muttered.

()

"So I'm thinking of leaving tomorrow morning," Lance said half way through dinner, "I can sneak into the city and steal one of their ships. I still have my bayard, so that should be simple enough."

Lu shook her head and the others protested. The only one that looked relieved was Heppik.

"I never said you had to leave," Kax replied.

"Yeah, but you probably don't need another body and mouth to take care of," Lance laughed, "I can make my way back home and maybe find a way to get you all over there as well. My house is too small and my family too big, but if I can work hard and get my own place, then I'll come right back and you all can live on my planet. If you want to, that is, I was just thinking out loud…"

"Yes! I wanna live with Lance!" Martle said and Radik tried to talk with his mouth full. Lu simply cuddled up against his side.

"It would be nice," Kax said slowly, "to not live on the floor anymore."

Heppik rolled his eyes. He didn't believe for one second that it would actually happen. This jerk was getting the little ones hopes up for nothing.

"it would also be nice," Kax continued, "to have a little help around here. I'm getting older by the day and would like the chance to relax a little."

"I help you," Heppik said before anyone could react, "you have me to help!"

"You are still learning," Kax replied, "I would feel better if I had more…experienced, help."

Heppik looked like he might explode. Lance sighed.

"I really shouldn't stay," he said, "after a while I'll just be a burden."

Kax didn't push the issue until Lance had gotten everyone to bed. Lu insisted on a song and finally Lance caved. His voice bounced into every room, echoing off the rocks and pillers.

" _May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

 _May you bring love and may you bring happiness_  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

 _May there always be angels to watch over you_  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay"

When the song was done he snuck back to the fire; extra careful not to wake anyone else up.

Kax was sitting there and offered Lance a fruit as he sat across from him. Lance pealed it and split it in half, offering the larger half to Kax. The Galra wondered how he should go about wording what he wanted to say.

"the children do not attach themselves easily," Kax said and realized that wasn't the best place to start.

"Of course not," Lance shrugged, "I can't even imagine what it must be like. Glad they have you, though; kids need at least one person to help them."

"Which is why you should stay," Kax said.

"That's-"

"I am old," the Galra said again, "Many Galra I know have never reached the age I am now. I do not know when my time will come. I will be able to rest easier if I know another soldier is here to look after them."

"…so that's the 'experience' you were talking about," Lance shook his head, "and here I thought you were after my baby skillz~"

"The children are very attached to you," Kax nodded, "and I do not have the …skillz, that you seem to have."

"You have more skillz than Lotor, I can tell you that," Lance grinned, "I doubt the prissy-pants knows how to hold an axe and a baby at the same time like you do."

"Prissy?"

"Just an expression," Lance waved the matter to one side, "I mean, he's your run-of-the-mill Herbal Essence commercial- but I digress. Like I said before, we may not be fighting, but I just don't like the guy."

"I am curious about how the empire fell and how it is being rebuilt," Kax voiced a little longing.

"That's a long story," Lance grinned, "so I guess I gotta stay to tell you about it all, but only if you stick around to hear it all. I will not start a story only for you to kick the bucket in the middle of it."

The Galra barked out a laugh, "deal."

()

"I thought he was leaving," Heppik muttered darkly as he and Martle went out the next morning to gather wood.

"Kax said he wanted him to stay," Martle shrugged, "he must like Kax as much as we do."

"Che," the older halfbreed stormed off. He couldn't handle how everyone seemed to like the guy. That shifty, lying, pathetic guy!

"If you just give him a chance, you'll like him too!" Martle called after him.

As if he could. Liars were the worst. Heppik was a firm believer that if you lied then you were worse than a murderer. Because at least a murderer is honest about his intentions in the end. A liar just makes a fool of you over and over and over again…

()

"Hey, Hunk," Pidge waved him over. They were on the third barren planet. It was a hit or miss on this side of the universe of weather or not you'd actually find a habited planet.

"Yeah," Hunk stood and walked over. Pidge show him what her scan had picked up.

"That is a lot of carbon," Hunk muttered surveying the seemingly empty landscape.

"think you can dig a little with your lion?" Pidge asked, "I mean, you think you can do it and not destroy whatever we may unearth?"

"If we unearth anything, you mean," Hunk shrugged, "we can try, but I'm not sure. You'll have to really keep an eye on the ground and make sure I'm not going to deep too fast."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Shiro walked over, grateful for an opportunity to walk away from his conversation with Keith. Keith looked like his newly developed twitch was going to fly off his face.

"We've discovered a lot of unnatural carbon deposits, which means this place was habited in a reasonable amount of time passed where we could possibly dig up some relics and such and find out what happened."

"Paleontology and archeology were never my strong suit, but it was my first love," Pidge sighed while Hunk agreed.

"I am more than sure that it was everyones first love."

"If we knew what that was," Shiro muttered to himself, then louder added, "Do what you guys need to do. Allura and I are going to see what we can find in the immediate area around the planet."

"Right, Right," Pidge waved at him and turned to Hunk, "Hurry and get your lion."

"K," Hunk said giving a little glance between the other two. The other two had cooled off some, especially after Hunk had ripped into them for their behavior, but he was starting to realize that their attitude was from a deeper issue.

()

" _Sleep little baby,_  
sleep 'til the morning comes  
Papa will keep you from all harm  
Sleep little baby under the western sky  
I'll sing you a desert lullaby

 _Sleep little baby,_  
sleep on your papa's knee  
Don't call the wolf and coyote  
Sleep little baby, hush baby don't you cry  
I'll sing you a desert lullaby

 _Dream little baby,_  
dream of a valley green  
Far over mountains by the sea  
Dream little baby, one day no more you'll roam  
Then you'll awake and find a home

 _Sleep little baby,_  
sleep 'til the morning comes  
Papa will keep you from all harm  
Sleep little baby under the Western sky  
I'll sing you a desert lullaby"

Heppik scowled at the intruder. He walked back and forth with the baby, singing another one of his stupid songs. How did he know so many?! It was like he had one for every occasion and a new one just because! He was even able to get the little ones to calm down and sleep during the violent thunder storm the week before!

Was he magic?

No one sensed any Dradite blood in him, so he wasn't manipulating their quintessence. But Heppik couldn't figure out what he was doing to suddenly win everyone over.

It couldn't be just the songs.

"Hey, Heppik," Lance hissed, "after I put Frea down, lets get some more water from the stream. Radik got distracted and only filled half of the tank this morning."

"I'll just go do it myself," Heppik said, putting down what he was doing. Lu had ripped her shirt and he'd been sewing it back together. "We don't need your help."

"Never said you did," Lance shrugged, "Just thought it would go faster if we both went."

"Sometimes speed is an enemy," Heppik snapped as he left, "I'll do it myself."

Lance watched him go. He'd felt the hostility since day one, but he'd never been able to figure it out. Was it something he'd said?

"He doesn't hate you."

Lance nearly dropped the baby.

"Martle," he hissed, "what did I say about sneaking up on me like that?"

"I still don't know what you mean," she said, "but you need to know that Heppik doesn't hate you. He just doesn't trust you."

"There's a difference?"

"A big one."

"Well, if you say so," Lance said, then lowered his voice again as Frea stirred, "think you could help him out then? It is really hot today."

()

"We'll start here," Pidge said directing Hunk in Yellow to the edge of the carbon deposit.

Hunk stuck his tongue out as he slowly and carefully made Yellow scratch the surface. From up high it didn't look very deep, but he kept an eye on Pidge who had acquired a hard hat and a pair of goggles. After a few strokes she waved her arms frantically; he froze and backed away as slowly as he could without bumping into the mounds of dirt.

Instead of climbing into the hole, she climbed on top of the large pile of dirt. She could've sworn she'd seen something fly through the air just then.

"I'll check the hole!" Ollie called after her and began to climb down before anyone could stop him.

Pidge didn't hear or care, but Keith ran forward to the edge of the pit.

"Be careful!" he called down. Ollie looked up in surprise and laughed.

"Why?!"

Keith had no answer for that. The red paladin sighed and itched the back of his head. So the kid just shook his head and continued down.

Pidge dug into the mound while Hunk waited for instructions. Should he get out and help? Should he stay and wait?

"Found it!" she cried as her hands wrapped around something smooth and slender. Giving a mighty and careless tug the object popped from the ground and the momentum carried her head over tail back down the mound. Keith, watching and wincing, stood at the bottom and caught her. Her flying foot caught him in the face at the same time.

Sprawled in a heap Pidge didn't dare move until the world stopped spinning. Keith also held still, Pidge lying crosswise across his gut, wondering if his nose was broken and why there was suddenly two yellow lions.

"I…I got a thing…" Pidge said blinking rapidly to clear her vision.

"It better be a good thing," Keith said, his voice sounding funny to him. Reaching up and touching his face he realized his nose was bleeding, "it had better be a REALLY good thing."

Pidge sat up slowly and looked at what she'd nearly broke her neck to get. Behind her Hunk was just getting there; panting because he'd started running the moment he'd seen her fall.

"You guys ok?! Keith you're face!"

"Its already stopped bleeding," Keith observed, "Its probably smeared all over my face though. You have a water bottle?"

Hunk handed over his bottle and tuned to Pidge to see what she needed. But she was analyzing her object.

It was a long staff, ivory white, and etched with all sorts of carvings.

"This is awesome," she muttered taking pictures with her arm-com, "I can't wait to get this back into the lab!"

"Anyone up there?" Ollie's voice echoed up from the pit, "There's a mess down here!"

"What is it?" Pidge shrieked in excitement, "is it cool?! Or do you mean 'mess' as in a bunch of rocks and mud?!"

"You wanna see this," Ollie called up, "or maybe not! Its not pretty!"

Pidge had both feet hanging over the edge immediately, but Keith was able to grab her this time.

"Hunk get a rope and position Yellow above the hole so we have something stable to climb up and down on."

()

"Shiro," Allura walked into the training deck where Shiro was burning off some steam. He'd never been a hot head (that had always been Keiths job) and he couldn't fathom why he was so angry all the time. Seeing Allura waiting for him to notice her he stepped back and ended his program.

"Sorry," he said wiping sweat off his face, "did you say something?"

"No," she said handing him some water, "I just thought…I think we need to talk. We really couldn't do a lot of talking with the others, but since it seems like we were the only ones that were "erased", as Ollie put it, then…I just want to…talk? Compare notes? Honestly, I've wanted to behave terribly the entire time, but-"

"I get it," Shiro nodded, "let's talk."

He sat on the floor along the wall. Allura hesitated before joining him.

"I feel…empty," Allura said after taking a moment to gather her thoughts, "I felt fine, but the more the others convinced us that we were missing our memories, the more…empty I began to feel. I don't know how else to explain it."

Shiro nodded, he'd experienced a similar feeling along side the abnormal rise in his temperament.

"I don't like this."

"Nothing we can do about it," Shiro sighed, "we've survived worse, Allura. We fought an entire empire point blank. We came out of that fight a little worse for ware, but what's a few memories in the grand scheme of things?"

Allura smiled, "you're saying that to convince yourself."

"that obvious?"

"Open book."

"Quiznak."

"Since it is clear that we are compromised, however, should we turn things over to the others?" Allura asked, going back to her list of concerns, "Keith has experience in leading the team, so I'm not too worried about leadership, I just don't like this…sense of…disconnect…"

"Like somehow we've gone backwards and they have more knowledge than we do?"

"like we somehow jumped into the future?"

"And its complicated and bland?"

"and we have no say in anything because we don't know anything."

They both sighed heavily and, making eye contact, began to laugh. They truly were in a silly situation, but they were both grateful that they had someone else.


	10. Chapter 10

They shone their lights around the muddy floor of the pit. Ollie was pointing in one direction and following him, they found a smattering of bones. Scattered around from Yellows rough plowing.

"Those look like they could be weapons…"

"A battle?"

"A massacre," Ollie said, "the only weapons I see are Dradites. I'd say they were the aggressor here."

"These are Dradite weapons then?"

Hunk and Keith turned around to find Pidge with an armful of items that were the same ivory color as the staff. Ollie nodded.

"At least that's what they look like in the murals everyone is fond of putting up everywhere," he said, "when the ship we had still worked, Kax would take us around and show them to us and tell us a bunch of stuff."

"So can you tell us what the markings say?" Pidge was now practically dancing with excitement.

"…nooooo," Ollie raised an eye brow, "I don't know how your race works, but we aren't born with an inherent knowledge of language. Without anyone to teach us the words, how are we supposed to know it?"

"fair enough," Hunk said, "we'll see if we can't find some other evidence. This field is a big one, so it's a little too early to label one side as an aggressor or not."

Ollie watched the big one walk away, scanning the ground for anything else that might be interesting. The little half-blood really liked this one. He ran up to Hunk and searched with him.

()

"Say what's going on?" Lance held the baby as everyone else ran around moving everything.

"It's the Cycles end," Martle said grinning, "its good luck to rearrange your home between Cycles.

Lance had been there for a few months- he'd kept track. The last few had been cold and rainy, but there hadn't been any snow to speak of. The last few weeks things had started to warm back up.

"How long is a Cycle?"

"275 quintants."

Lance realized he'd have to do the math later when he could sit down and count it out. But it was clear that they were all much younger than he'd thought.

He'd been told that Heppik was the oldest at 16 cycles…that made him…what…13? 14 earth years? Frea was two Cycles, so she was around 1 year and she wasn't teething yet. Martle was 13 cycles and Lu was five. Would that put him in his twenties?!

"I feel so old now…"

Frea grabbed his shirt and tugged on it. He ignored her and went looking for Kax. He was well part of their little family now, and he no longer felt like a guest. Lance sometimes wondered what the others were doing, but he didn't let it distract him from the things that needed him here.

Lance found Kax tinkering with an old Galra escape shuttle.

"Need help with that?" Lance asked bending over, Frea giggled as her head lolled back.

"Not with the baby," Kax huffed as he stood, tossing the tool in his hands up in the air and catching it, "everything alright?"

"oh yeah, just wondering what my jobs should be at 'Cycle End' day! Is there a party of some sort?"

"Party?"

"Yeah, like it's the end of the year holiday. We should make something special for dinner or something!"

Kax watched as Lance continued to develop this idea out loud with a list of foods he could make. The boy was starting to get excited. Things tended to get…loud, when he got excited.

"If you feel there is a need, and it wont diminish our food supply, then do as you see fit," Kax shrugged, "as for jobs, the children have everything covered, more or less, but the city has a tradition that I would like you to be aware of."

"good or not good?"

"They go on a Start Cycle Hunt."

"So not good."

"I use the cool season to wash most of our presence away, but its no secret that they know we are on the planet. We have other caves and underground spaces that we will move to next month. It keeps them guessing and us as inconspicuous as possible."

"Sounds good."

"Until I can get this working, I would like you keep a sharper watch of our perimeter. It has been known that some like to Hunt early and I hate being caught off guard."

"Guard duty it is," Lance nodded, "after I figure out how to make papussas…"

()

Lance put the baby on her play matt, now in the front of the main room instead of the back, and searched through the rations to see what they had. There wasn't much.

He'd have to improvise.

"I'm heading out," Lance told Martle, "I'm going to be gone for a while. Start making that flat bread I showed you last month."

"Sure, what are we making?"

"Something my mom would make when I was little," Lance said, "but I got to do a little hunting and while I'm at it, I'll make sure our position is secure. If Kax gets back before I do, tell him that he has to wait."

Lance had shown the kids how to make flat bread – which lasted longer - and Kax discovered he favored it more than normal bread. It had become a kind of game to keep the Galra away from the fire while everything was cooking. The kids loved it and Kax never failed to play along.  He made a show of tip-toeing towards the bread until one of the kids caught him.  They would shout and he'd bound away, his long legs making him look almost spider like.  And this would never fail to make everyone laugh.  Lancehad never known Galra to have a very big sense of humor, let alone a sense of play.  But Kax had plenty of both.

It was still early evening, so Lance had plenty of time to hunt game. He'd patrol the area and keep a look out for an edible critter as he did so.

()

"I just don't know why he's still here."

"Heppik-"

"He is not one of us! We don't know what he's capable of! I find it very strange that he has everyone practically under his thumb!"

Heppik had found Kax by the Galra pod and chose that moment to finally talk about everything. The Galra didn't think waiting till night fall was the smartest to start complaining.

"Why don't you ask him directly?"

"He won't tell me the truth!"

"HEPPIK!" Kax finally became stern, "do not assume that those lies he tells are for you. If you wish to know the truth, then you must address the person directly. Complaining to me will not solve your problem nor will it put you at ease."

"I don't like him…"

"That is something you must work out for yourself."

()

Lance sighed. He'd tried to make his mothers picadillo…

At least it wasn't his sisters…

"Ish' I' SSSHHOO 'OOD!" Radik said with the spoon still in his mouth.

"Don't talk with your moth full," Lance chided, "and I'm glad it turned out."

"Your mom would make this?"

"Hers tasted very different…not sure I can even call this picadillo…"

Every bite, although tasty, was a reminder that it wasn't home. Lance didn't feel like he had the right to complain when these kids didn't even have a proper home, but it still stung.

"Why don't you just go back to your family and leave ours alone then?" Heppik asked. Kax paused for only a split moment before sitting back and letting things play out.

"Because I'm needed here," Lance said licking his thumb and wiping a smudge off of Lu's chin.

"No, you're not."

"What did I do to piss you off?" Lance asked.

"You lied."

"what lie was that?"

Heppik bristled, "you said you didn't want your friends to come back because it was dangerous, but you want them to come back even though its dangerous!"

Lance almost laughed.

"That's what you're bothered by?!"

"All the other lies you tell as well when you say things are 'fine' and that everything will 'work out'. You don't even believe your own words! How is any of us supposed to trust you?! How is it that you were able to get everyone one else here to believe you?!"

"Sooo…" Lance looked around, "you all knew I was stretching the truth?"

"Lies are something we have learned to pick up on," Martle said scowling at Heppik, "before we were found by Kax it was necessary for survival. Those like Frea and Radik, who were found as babies, we teach them how in case we're ever seperated."

"That's good…" Lance mumbled, trying to think of the best way to explain himself.

"Never trust a liar," Heppik spat.

"Oh, shut up," Martle spat back, "you-"

"I'm sorry," Lance cut in, putting a hand on Martles shoulder, "the lies I tell are mostly me lying to me. I want to believe I don't want my friends to come because if I think about them never coming back because of something I did, then I'd be depressed all the time…I don't like feeling that way. I like to laugh and have fun with you guys. I want to help you guys in any way that I can. So I tell myself little lies to clear my head and help me focus on things outside of myself. I'm naturally selfish, so I need a little push now and then."

"Not lying now, are you happy?" Martle hissed at Heppik.

"How did you know that?" Heppik hissed back, "you abusing your ability?"

"This is where I'm stopping this," Kax said, "no one is abusing their ability, Heppik. They just chose to trust rather than be afraid. Fear may help you survive, but it won't make you allies."

An awkward and tense atmosphere permeated the cavern. All the kids were glaring at Heppik and he glared back in turn.

"….Happy New Cycle everybody," Lance said trying and failing to bring back the good feeling they'd all had at the beginning.

()

"Lance."

"Mm?"

"….are we not your family?"

Lance looked down at Radik as he tucked him in.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that everyone who lived here was family…but then you talk about a different family. I thought you couldn't have two families."

Lances mind raced as he tried to come up with an answer to this. Radik was only a cycle older than Lu.

"Are you ok with a story instead of a song tonight?" Lance asked and Radik nodded his eyes never leaving his face.

"Ok," Lance cleared his throat, "so I'm going to tell you about when I was little…about your age. My mom was going back to school and was working a job. The schooling would help her get a higher paycheck where she worked. My dad was working two jobs and both of them would be gone the entire day. My sisters and brothers and I were still too young to be left alone for too long, so my granpap, my dad's father, came over from the old country to help watch us while my parents were busy. He stayed with us for a few years and then went back home. But he told me something when I got really angry with my dad. He'd come home and yelled at me because I'd gotten a bad report at school. School is not cheep where I'm from. And I yelled back and told him that he didn't have the right to be disappointed because granpap was more my dad than he was. Because granpap was home and helped me and I would talk to him, but for almost a year…over a cycle, I'd not really talked with my dad.

"Anyway, granpap was furious. He sat me down, after a good swat to the backside, and told me that I was to never speak to my parents like that ever again. Still, I was angry and told him why. Granpap was from a small town on the coast of Ireland, and they're about as superstitious as you get in the modern age. As in the believe in things that aren't real. Fantasy over science, that sort of stuff. But Granpap didn't buy into it all; except for one thing. My Granpap believed in magic."

"But we're magic," Radik said, "we're real."

"Everyone says you're magic because you can do things they can't, but your abilities can be explained," Lance said chuckling, "the magic I'm talking about is the kind that can't be explained. The magic that happens 'just because'. My Granpap may have spit in the face of his pastor because of a changeling argument, but he also would be the first to tell you that magic was 'as real as his right eye'."

"Did he do magic?" Radiks eyes were huge.

"He told me that families were magical entities. You see, magic is neutral. Like your abilities. You can use them to help people and you can use them to hurt people, right?"

"Kax would explode if we hurt someone with them…"

"But it can be used that way," Lance nodded, "same with families. You have good families were the home is a sanctuary and a haven; a place you go at the end of the day and there's a good feeling there. Then there are families where the magic is being abused. Where the family and the home are more of a weight than a healing. And it can change either way. One day magic can be used for good, and the next, for bad."

"Why would they use magic for bad?"

"Because not everyone has Kax to teach them right from wrong," Lance said, "sometimes people have to figure things out on their own and they don't do a very good job of it."

"K…but how does this answer my question?"

Lance laughed, "When you come back to the cave in the morning after filling the reservoir with water, do you feel good?"

Radik nodded, "I love it here and I always hurry so I can come back."

"well," Lance bent over and kissed his head, "so do I."


	11. Chapter 11

"Frea started teething," Heppik muttered. Kax stepped back and dropped the axe head to the ground.  He had been chopping the wood they would need in their new holdings. The boy had been much more subdued the past few weeks, since the new cycle began.

"still don't like him?"

Heppik picked at his frayed shirt.

"Everything is moved to the new house," Heppik said instead, "not sure why Martle insists we rearrange everything only to move it right after."

"Mm," Kax walked to a tree and sat under it. He groaned a little as he leaned back and then beckoned the boy over. Heppik hesitated and then sat next to him.

"Kindness is hard to accept," Kax said, "remember how much you hated me when we first met?"

"I was little then."

"you still are," chided the Galra.

"I guess, its…" Heppik tried to think about why he didn't like Lance. There really was no reason not to. He actually caught himself acting like the others sometimes, but it was…irritating, "…its itchy. Its something I don't understand and I don't like it."

"You will figure it out, I'm sure."

"Think he'll hate me before I figure it out?"

Kax grinned, "If he doesn't hate you yet, then I'm sure it won't happen. Now help me back up and help me carry the wood in for this evening."

Heppik stood and took the old Galras warm and withered hand. Pulling Kax to his feet Heppik didn't notice the intruder until the blast sounded.

And Kax fell.

()

Frea wouldn't stop screaming so Lance took her out of the cavern they had just moved to. Kax and Heppik were taking their time getting back. Lance assumed it was because they were talking.  Ever since Heppik called him out on his little fibs, Lance found himself stumbling over his words more.  It was harder to act the carefree fool when everyone could tell when his heart wasn't in it.  His friends never managed to find out...if they had, they never said anything anyway.

The sun was going down and Martle was finishing up dinner.

"I'm stagnant, Frea," Lance muttered to her under her continued cries, "I should be out there helping them. Think they just went home? I would've. I'm worried more about them than they are about me…probably…"

"LANCE!" Martle shrieked from inside the cave, "LANCE!"

"Find another spider?" Lance called, chuckling as he ducked back inside. Martle was clutching her head and staring at the ceiling with wide eyes.

"HEPPIK AND KAX ARE IN TROUBLE!"

Deftly, he set the baby down next to Martle and grabbed his bayard. After telling everyone to stay put he headed out.

()

Finding Kax was easy.

He wasn't going to move.

Lance turned him over and winced at the hole in his chest. The Galra had been dead for a while.

"Quiznak, Kax, I was just about to get to the best part…"

Lance looked up and around. Other than a few divots in the ground, there were no other signs of a struggle. They had been taken completely by surprise.

"Mmm…mercy…"

The gravel voice came from the tree line. Lance ran over and found a Hunter with half of his face and both eyes scratched to shreds. He also had a large hole in his side.

"Deflected lazer?" Lance asked poking the wound. The Hunter cried out. Lance grinned, "tell me what happened here."

"We got the old warrior, finally…the little monster…fought back. His claws are poisonous…kill me now, I do not wish to die because of that thing."

Lance rolled his eyes, "his claws aren't poisonous. He was working in the garden earlier today so your wounds are just contaminated. However I'll do whatever you want if you tell me where they're taking him."

"You…you are on their side…"

"The. Building. Tell me which and I'll end the pain," Lance poked the lazer wound again, a little harder this time.

"You sick-"

"Fine, I'll figure it out on my own, see ya never," Lance said getting up and leaving. Th Hunter spat curses at him, but that didn't bother him.

()

"Martle, get the map out and show me where Heppik is."

"Already got it," she said her hands shaking as she smoothed a detailed map out on the cave floor, "I lost his signals here."

She pointed to a building near the center of the city.

"Where were I and my friends held?"

"Over here," she said pointing to a building further away from them, across the city center, "they hold people and erase them here. They harvest over here."

"Harvest?"

"We didn't tell you?"

"Noooo…"

"Its an old superstition that parts of a Dradite- if harvested correctly and in the proper order- can allow a user to manipulate quintessence the same way we can. Half breeds are no exception and are sometimes more valuable because of the unique way each of us can…Lance?"

Lance just stared at her. He'd never heard of anything so…disgusting. Why was he sitting there?!

"Martle, you take the others and get to the emergency tunnels. Wait for me by the Galra pod. It might take me a while getting back, but we are getting off this planet, got it?"

"But Lance-"

"Start moving the essentials to the pod. When I come back, we are leaving."

Lance stood and booked it as fast as he could to the cliff side.

()

Infiltrating the city was simple enough, but he knew that getting out would be the bigger trick. He located the hangar, just in case, in relation to the building he had to break into. Getting in was easier than he'd expected it to be. Maybe they also thought he'd died after falling off the cliff…

"Hello vents…" he muttered as he crawled in through the outside. Now all he had to do was find a way through the steam vents into the air vents. What would he even do if they weren't big enough?

All he could think of as an alternative would be to blow everything up.  but he found the air vents and was happy to note that he could travel with relative ease.

Finding his way around quickly and quietly he stopped periodically to listen in on conversations. Apparently Kax wasn't the only one that horded little children. There were other groups scattered around the planetary systems and they were organizing to take one out.

Repeating the coordinates in his head he continued on.

"Why is harvesting such a complicated process?"

Lance froze and focused on the direction of these new voices.

"This one should be worth a lot if we do it correctly. We might even be able to afford an upgrade from the Talkeis."

"Well, you stich it up, we'll harvest the organs tomorrow, let the drug settle in. I'm going to go make sure the ships are ready for the mission later this week; those barbarians don't know how to handle delicate equipment."

Lance waited. He didn't want to wait, but he could hear Shiro and Hunk telling him that the less the enemy knew, the better. That, and the last time he dropped from the ceiling in a blaze of glory it didn't work out too well.

When he was sure the room below was empty, he used the sword and cut his way out. Lowering himself quietly to the floor he found an unconscious Heppik strapped to a table. A small trough like dents on either side to direct any blood flow to a basin at the foot of the table.

Slicing through he straps he lifted the boy onto his back.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to get back into the vents…

()

When the alarms started to blare Lance was already outside the building. He heard answering alarms and knew his exits out of the city were now completely cut off.

To the hangar it was.

Dodging in the back streets he struggled to keep Heppik on his back. He slipped and the smell of disinfectant was killing Lance's nose hairs.

"Just a little further…"

Peaking around the corner he found the hangar under heavy guard.

Of course it would be.

"Think, Lance…what would the others do…"

Nothing. Nothing was coming to him. The only comfort he had was Heppiks heart beat on his back. So long as the kid was a live…

Life was so much harder without a team!

He found a small alcove and set Heppik down.

"I just need to scout a little," Lance said, covering the boy up with whatever debris he could find to hide him from view, "I'll be right back."

()

It was well after dark when Lance finally made it back. There was a way in, but stars help him.

Picking Heppik back up he searched the ground for an opening. He had to walk three blocks before he found the opening in the street. It had the most unholy smell coming from it and he apologized to his mother and all the ancestors he could remember.

Thankfully it wasn't too bad. The smell was worse mostly because of how concentrated the sewage was. The liquid didn't even reach halfway up his shoes.

When he was sure he was under the hangar he put his bayard in his mouth to free one hand. He climbed using the small hand holes in the side of the walls. Lance did his best to not think about what he was touching.

Lifting the tile above him he peeked in.

Three pairs of feet and a number of tentacles. He'd need both hands but he wasn't about to put any injured person in the muck beneath them. He lowed the tile and steadied himself.

"Sorry in advance, Heppik…"

He threw off the tile, tossed the boy to one side and leaped in with bayard blazing.

()

The silence was a little…nerve-racking. Lance stood still, listening for any noise that would tell him his fight wasn't over. Not hearing anything, he was reassured that he got everyone before any of them could sound an alarm.

"I'm not supposed to feel this old till I'm fifty," Lance sighed walking over to where he had thrown Heppik. On his way he tripped over on of the Hunters bodies and a trinket caught his eye. Without thinking he picked it up and pocketed it.

"Which one do you think we should take?" lance asked the unresponsive Heppik, "let's take that one since it kinda looks like the garrison flight simulator and I am hoping I'll know how to fly it…"

()

Martle had the three babies in the pod while she finished Kaxs grave. Lance hadn't said anything when he'd come back, but that had told her all she needed to know.

She was just finishing carving his name into a nearby tree when a ship crashed into the trees behind her. She stared wide eyed as Lance, Heppik in his arms, leapt from the ship and booked it to the pod.

"Gotta go gotta go gotta go!"

Martle took hold of Heppik as Lance ran to the controls.

"Thank you Kax for taking off the Galra scanners…or were they sensors…" Lance muttered flipping the switches. The pod hummed to life and lance winced and the grinding noises from the undercarriage. This ship would make one trip and one trip only.

Punching in the coordinates he'd over heard they booked it up and out of the planets atmosphere.

()

"Are you sure this is going to help?"

"Are you seriously still questioning this?"

"Keith, shut up."

"Common Keith, how long are you going to stay bitter about this?" Pidge looked up from her digging, a smear of dirt on her face, "even I've gotten over it."

"You've gotten over killing an innocent kid?" Keith asked scowling at her. His temperament hadn't gotten any better. This was their fifth uninhabited planet. On one they had found entire cities and towns. Skeletons still in their homes. It was like unearthing Pompeii. On the others it was simply artifacts and battle fields.

"So far we've seen both Dradite and other races," Ollie piped in looking up from the artifacts he was organizing, "there isn't a clear distinction as to who started it or if any side is true. And, Keith, as a half-blood, even I think your attitude is getting annoying. You guys didn't know any better."

"And I wasn't talking about William," Pidge muttered, "I was talking about leaving Lance behind…"

"Lance is probably in seventh heaven with little kids to look after," hunk nodded, "when we get home for good this time he's going to be a kindergarten teacher or a daycare worker."

"And you?" Pidge asked grinning. It hadn't escaped any of them that Ollie chose Hunks company over any of the others.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep," Hunk shrugged, "I'll decide what I do after I wake up."

"Found another white staff," Shiro called from where he was digging.

He and Allura had searched the surrounding planets and found that their faces were now black listed. They'd been attacked and had just barely escaped. They had gone back to the others and had helped with the excavations.

So far they had learned that this war had gone on longer than they had thought. Both sides were very aggressive and they couldn't find any records to give any sort of clue one way or the other. Shiro was getting kind of annoyed with it all since it didn't seem like they were getting anywhere. As far as he and Allura were concerned, they should be on Earth and leaving all of this well enough alone.

Ollie stood and walked over to take it from him. As he picked at the dirt in the grooves he scowled and handed it back to Shiro.

"Try it."

"What?" shiro leaned back on his heals.

"Take the staff and channel your quintessence into it," Ollie said, "I'm curious about how this works."

"We tried it with all the others and it didn't work," Shiro said shaking his head, "Even you couldn't get any of them to work."

The story was that you could change the shape of the weapons depending on your desires. They were Dradite weapons so, after not being able to get it to work, they assumed that only pure blood Dradites could use them.

"This one feels different," Ollie tossed it into the air, "This one has life in it."

"What?"

Ollie rolled his eyes. By then the others had come over to see what was going on. The boy reached out and took hold of Pidges wrist.

"This is my understanding of life and quintessence," he said, "a person has thee fountains. The mind, the heart, and the center. We call them the Intelligence, the Will, and the Instinct. Which is why us controlling people is a stupid assumption. Each of the three fountains has a different feel, and color. And each one is different according to the person. No one in the universe has the same quintessence as another person. This staff feels like it has a will. It doesn't like me very much, so I want to know if it will work for any of you."

Keith took it and frowned at it. The staff began to curl and formed into a rapier right out of an old French classic.

They stared at it in amazement.

"Its like a bayard," Allura said, "This is fascinating."

"I've never seen anything like this,' Coran said, "Alfor created the bayards for the lions. A completely original idea."

"So cool," Ollie grinned.

"Why did this one work and not all the others?"

"You said these had a will?" Keith asked, "how?"

"Don't know," Ollie shrugged, "I just know what I feel when I touch it. There's a story the Hunters tell of cursed weapons that the Dradites used. These could be it."

"Cursed?"

"And you had us hold it?!"

"It didn't feel malicious to me," Ollie shrugged, "the will in it is weak and fading. I'm assuming that the others we've found so far are completely dead."

Keith went over a few strokes with the weapon. It was very different from his bayard. It was lighter and almost seemed hollow…almost like…

Keith felt the blood drain from his face and the weapon responded. It gave a slight glow as it reverted back to a staff and as they all watched, a small blue light rose from the weapon. A haze the shape of a person bowed to Keith and vanished.

Ollie reached up and touched the staff.

"Its completely dead."

He turned to find all six of his new friends with their mouths open in varying degrees of horror. It was Hunk who broke the silence first by passing out.

()

Lance heaved a sigh of relief. It had been a full day and no one was tailing them. Getting up from the pilot seat he went to see how Heppik was.

"He's still out," Martle said, making sure he was still and his bandages were changed properly.

Heppiks antenna were gone and for some reason his throat had been cut open. Lance, though he really didn't want to know, felt that he needed to ask.

"tell me more about…this," he said, "what did they take?"

"Prue blood Dradites antenna will grow back," Martle said as though they were discussing the seasons and the weather, "sometimes that trait is passed on to us. You can see on Heppik that the places they cut have already healed over. I don't have that ability."

She pointed to her shorter antenna.

"Mostly there are more than one way to harvest, so it depends on what is in demand at the time. In my case it was the tips of our antenna. They cut one to see if it would grow back. The result would have determined the price of my antenna and who would have access to it. That's when Kax found me…they'd just cut it off…"

Lance put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Sorry," he said, "but aren't there other alien races that have antenna? I'm sure I've run into dozens."

"Dradite antenna gather loose, air bound quintessence…at least, that's what they say. That's one of the reasons why we can manipulate it so well."

"So you use yours to communicate," Lance said, "Heppik uses his to manipulate air and light."

"Ollie was the best at manipulating light," Martle said, "He was teaching Lu how to do it too. Radik hasn't found his…talent, yet. Sometimes a halfblood is born without any ability, but that only makes them more dangerous."

"Why?"

"Because everyone born with dradite blood have antenna, and if that antenna is gathering quintessence, then where is all that quintessence going to go if something happens and Radik loses control?"

"I see…what else did they take form Heppik?"

She tapped her throat, "vocal cords. Specific parts of the body are harvested while we're still alive. Bones, some organs, but they normally remove the vocals first because they're afraid that we will curse them."

"Curse?"

"They think that while they're taking our bodies apart, that we'll speak and ask the Stars to curse them with fates worse than death."

"Would you?"

"I think the looks on their faces would be funny," Martle said with a snide smile, "but I don't know any curses or how us speaking would be any different than controlling the quintessence the way we usually do."

"How do they get a hold of you if you can easily over power them?"

Martle shuddered, "there's a drug that only works on us. It makes…functioning, difficult."

"Hey Martle?"

"Yeah?"

"You guys are gonna be ok. I won't let them touch you, k?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Where we goin'?" Radik asked, sitting on Lances lap while Lance piloted this pod.

"We're going to go help a little group like yours. Hunters found out where they were and are going to attack them soon. We need to warn them and evacuate them if we can."

"Will it be dangerous?"

"Probably, but I want all of you to stay in the ship while everything goes down, ok? Promise me you'll stay in the ship?"

Radik sighed, "I always have to stay in the ship…"

The pod was moving a lot slower than Lance was used to Galra ships flying. He was afraid, however, that if he pushed it, it would stop working altogether.

When they reached the planet Lance pulled in fast and low; scanning the areas for any movement. He didn't have to look very hard, because he was too late.

Three Hunter ships were already landed in the middle of a field. A small group of children were already gathered, other bodies lay scattered on the ground.

Lance hissed and landed the ship inside a group of trees.

"All of you stay," Lance told them, "I know the code to get back into the ship, so don't you DARE open it for anyone, got it?"

Martle nodded. She wanted to go and help, but with Frea and Heppik…she was the oldest.

"I'll do my best to communicate to the others out there and keep them calm," Martle said, "Their emotions are high, so it may take them a while to hear me."

"Do what you can," Lance said putting his helmet on, "Use that com system over there to talk to me. If you are under attack, you contact me immediately, get it?"

"Got it.

"Good."

()

Planet seven.

They'd found two more weapons with wills.

The horrifying truth was starting to come to light. Everything was starting to make sense. Why the Hunters wanted to wipe out the Dradites, and why there had been so many planets that refused entry to anyone.

"Found another one," Ollie said holding up a small round ivory orb, "its as weak as the others."

Allura picked it up and held onto it tightly. It grew into a shield; ornate and beautiful with floral designs. Then, like all the others, it glowed slightly, the haze taking on the form of a person, who bowed, and then vanished.

Allura dropped the little white ball and sniffed.

"they get to rest now," Keith said to her, "I'm sure they're glad to."

"I…I thought the Galra were evil!" Allura shuddered, "This is…"

Ollie patted her arm, "this is scary. But there are people like Kax, and you guys, who learn and won't do these things. We still don't know who started it. For all we know the Dradites were the initial instigators and this-"

"There's no excuse for this," Hunk interrupted, "even if the Dradites were the bad guys first, this is sick."

"I don't really care who started it anymore," Pidge said tossing her shovel to one side, "we now know who the present bad guys are and I'm wanting to take them out."

"I second that motion."

"I feel like we're rushing," Shiro said, "there's so much we don't know-"

"I would like to continue to learn more as well," Ollie said, "the more truth we uncover, the better chance we have at not repeating our mistakes….at least, that's what Kax always says."

"You miss him?" Shiro asked and Ollie blushed.

"He's the only family we've known, so, yeah. I love Kax and the others. I miss them, but I'm not worried about them because Kax is the best and super strong."

Shiro nodded but then a bright blue light appeared in the sky. They all looked up in amazement at the teledov wormhole that hung just above their heads.

"Coran? What's going on?!"

"I-I don't know!" Coran had been working on some wiring, now he ran back to the main console.

"It-it's the blue lion!"

There was a crash as Blue broke out of its hangar and blasted its way into the wormhole. The hole disappeared and left everyone stunned.

"What does that mean?" Shiro asked.

"It means Lance is in trouble," Hunk said running back to the castle with Keith and Pidge, "Hurry up! Coran, do you have the coordinates to where its going?!"

()

Lance knew he was in over his head.

He had stayed in the tree line and snipped hunters until they got too close to his perch. Jumping down he turned his bayard into its sword form and fought the closest one. Changing the bayard again he shot two on coming Hunters before turning and meeting another weapon with his sword again.

One blade caught the side of his face before he'd been able to dodge, and he had to back away to regain his composure. His face was on fire and a large ball of fear was tightening in his gut.

But he wasn't going to let these guys hurt anyone else!

A laser was shot and Lance knew he couldn't dodge it. Then the beam of light, as if by a magnetic force, changed direction and slammed into a tree.

"I told you to drug the brats!" the Hunter roared as the others who were moving the kids onto one of the ships. One hunter knocked a kid out of line and started to beat him.

Lance couldn't remember ever moving so fast in his life. The Hunter was split from navel to nose in a nano-tick. Standing over the child, Lance no longer felt the fear that had bothered him before.

All he felt was rage.

A roar sounded above their heads and Lance simply pointed to one of the ships. Blue opened its mouth and shot where Lance pointed. The paladin pointed at a group of hunters and Blue shot there as well as she landed gracefully next to her pilot.

"All aboard," Lance said helping the kids up, "get inside this lion and I'll get you to somewhere safe. Where is your caretaker?"

"…dead," the boy said spitting out a mouthful of blood, "they killed her first."

"Think you can help the rest onto this ship?"

The boy looked Lance up and down, then nodded.

"There are others on those ships, can they come too?"

"Of course," Lance grinned, to blue he said, "Thanks for showing up, girl. You watch these kids and don't let the enemy near them. I have to run and get my kids. I'll be right back."

()

"We lost the signal!" Coran used a series of words they hadn't heard him use before, but had made Allura exclaim in surprise.

"But we know what direction to go in, right?" Keith asked.

"Kind of," Coran muttered, "this is still uncharted territory for us."

"Just so long as we don't run into any Hunter's we'll be fine," Hunk said.

()

With Blue, mopping up the rest of the Hunters was childs play. One ship had been able to escape, but Lance got the others. After the battle the kids left the safety Blue provided them.

"We are children of Mav," the boy that had Lance had talked to before stepped forward, "I am called Gen. I am the third…I am the oldest."

Lance looked around at the bodies and felt sick.

"I'm sorry I did not get here sooner," he said.

"Better late than never," Gen said, "and you are?"

"We were children of Kax," Martle said stepping forward, "Now we are children of Lance. I am the third oldest, Martle."

"Waaait," Lance said pulling her back, "I don't remember becoming your parent."

"Did you not promise?"

Lance hesitated. He had wanted to get them to this place and to another caretaker so he could go and find the others. He needed to find them! He couldn't protect these kids on his own! He was just a kid himself!

But this Mav chick was dead too and he didn't know where else to find any more mini colonies. He couldn't leave them.

"Right," Lance sighed and smiled, "I did promise."

()

Eleven. He had eleven kids.

They organized themselves behind him as he piloted Blue as far away from the other planets as possible. He scanned planets and if they had any sign of civilization, they moved on. Lance was determined to find a planet that had no one so they could live without hiding all the time. He had moved all their things and all of the other kids things into the blue lion and they had created a little nest of sorts in the back.

"Lance!" Martle pulled a child about her own age into his view, "she can mend!"

"Mend? Like sew?"

"I mean, she can help me heal Heppik faster!"

The girl blushed and starred at her feet. Lance grinned at her.

"That's awesome! What's your name?"

"Nomi," she said, "my talent is rare."

She didn't look happy about it. In their world a rare talent was not to be celebrated.

"Well, Nomi," Lance reached up and patted her head, "I'm glad you're safe."

She nodded and shuffled to the back of the lion. Martle looked excited.

"There's so much of us!"

()

"Hunk, you are not allowed to speak…like, ever," Pidge hissed as they crouched behind a large boulder. They had touched down on a planet to get a sense of where they were at and had been discovered by a fleet of Hunters.

"How is this my fault?"

"How is it that whenever you open your mouth bad things happen!?"

"I can't argue with you Pidge! We're separated from everyone else and I can't take it!"

"You think I don't know that?!"

Pidge had to bicker. This was how she handled stress. She felt better when she was able to have a heated back and forth; made her feel like she could think the situation through a little faster.

()

"Coran will be here any second, right?" Keith asked, "he said he would check out the other side of the planet and be back!"

"he could be in as much trouble as we are," Allura sighed. They had found shelter in a ditch and were hiding until they could either run away or find an opening.

"they came out of nowhere…"

()

Ollie pulled Shiro into a crevice. He'd found a shallow overhang that would give them cover. Shiros right arm hung limp and he couldn't see straight. The boy looked at the damage to the mans head and let out a low whistle. It wasn't deep, but it wasn't going to stop bleeding without help. He ripped his sleeve off and pressed it against the wound.

"…Thanks," Shiro muttered lifting his hand and pressing the cloth to his head on his own, "sorry…"

"They were probably waiting for us to land somewhere they were already watching," Ollie said, "They do get a little vindictive, don't they?"

Shiro noted the lightness in the kids voice and how much it differed from the wide eyed fear that was written all over his face.

"Don't worry, even without the arm, I'm not bad in a fight."

Ollie shook his head, "I shouldn't have left. Hahaha, Kax is going to have a fit when I get back…if I get back…"

"Don't think like that. Of course you'll get back."

"I'm what they call a rare," Ollie said, "I shouldn't have left."

"We won't let them hurt you."

Ollie nodded, but Shiro could tell he didn't believe him.

()

Lance jerked awake as a shreik sounded from the back of the lion. Many other cries sounded, but there was only one that was in hysterics. Lance quickly made his way back and found the one in the middle of a waking nightmare. The others were now also awake and Frea and another baby were up and screaming.

"Martle, get Frea. Someone take care of the other one." there was a third baby, but he'd been told that it was deft and was still sleeping soundly.

Lance cradled the terrified child, pinning her arms close to her body. Rocking her side to side as she sobbed into his chest and shook uncontrollably. Looking around he noticed that many of the others were just as frightened.  They covered their heads in their blankets, trying to drown out the sounds and block out their own fears.

Kids should never be made to feel this way.

" _Baby mine, don't you cry._  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
Never to part, baby of mine.

 _Little one, when you play,_  
Pay no heed to what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
Never a tear, baby of mine.

 _If they knew all about you,_  
They'd end up loving you, too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

 _From your hair down to your toes,_  
You're not much, goodness knows.  
But, you're so precious to me,  
Sweet as can be, baby of mine."

Lance repeated this lullaby as many times as he had to. When the girl in his arms was fast asleep again he set her down next to another child and pulled the blanket over them both. Looking around again he noticed they were all asleep with much calmer looks on their faces.

"Mission accomplished," Lance blew on his nails as he sauntered back to the cockpit.

()

Shiro blinked up at the Hunters in front of him. He could see the others had been captured as well. Ollie was kicking and fighting back as best he could…but Shiros ears were ringing and couldn't hear what was going on.

()

"Home sweet home everybody!" Lance called to loud cheers.

Gen ran forward, "you found a good place?"

"I found a good planet," Lance corrected, "we'll have the entire place to ourselves, more or less. Now we just have to make it work for us."

As the kids held on and got things ready for unloading, Lance descended and scanned the areas looking for a good place to land and set up shop.

He didn't want these kids to grow up underground like they had so far, but he had to hand it to the caves for being excellent covers for when they were attacked. It would be nice if they could have a hide out…

Blue gave a purr and drew his attention to a canyon. At the bottom were trees and hills; a river and a waterfall. Scanning it he found a cave behind the fall. Perfectly hidden.


	13. Chapter 13

Settling in was easy. The kids knew what to do and with Blue around to do a lot of recon, Lance was able to plan multiple escape routs and since they were the only ones, they could build outdoor shelters. Which was a new concept to a lot of them.

"So we don't have to live in the cave?"

"Nope," Lance grinned, "You can sleep outside if you want to. I've got a friend that's better at building stuff than I am, but lets do our best, k?"

Heppik was better. Quite, of course, but with Martle and the others he was able to communicate just fine. His antenna were still tiny, but they'd grow back in time.

Lance was cooking the fish they'd caught that day and froze as his voice floated from down the river.

"… _is made of gold_  
And in the morning sun  
We'll be sailing  
Oh, won't you come with me?  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We'll sing the song of the sea"

Lance walked away from the fire and down the bank. Nomi, Gen, and Radik sat holding the little trinket he had found while saving Heppik. It was a small blue crystal attached to a chain.

" … _Rolling, Rolling, Rolling…"_

He knew that song. His grandpap would sing it to him, but he couldn't remember the lyrics. He'd hum it all the time, but…he was sure he couldn't remember it. When did he record it. This was his voice, wasn't it? This was his granpaps song, right? This wasn't a trick?

"… _sing the song of the sea. Good night William_."

Lance blinked and realized Nomi and Gen were fighting.

"Turn it off!"

"I'm trying!"

"Well, it looks like it finished…but why did you turn it on?"

"I didn't know it worked like that!"

"Hey, hey!" Lance reached down and took it from them, "where did you find this?"

"um," Nomi looked like she was about to cry.

"It must've fallen out of your pocket, cause we found it on the ground," Radik said, ever the honest one, "Why have you not sung that song to us? I really like that one."

Lance shrugged. Something was breaking. Breathing was getting a little difficult.

"I don't remember it," he said, "sorry, but if you like it, then you can play this as much as you like."

Lance held out the crystal, but then took it back.

"Who is Willi-"

Nomi slapped her hand over Radiks mouth.

"Something wrong?" Lance asked, Nomi shook her head violently. Lance sat on the ground in front of them and raised the crystal.

"Care to tell me why this exists? You know something."

"…not safe…" Gen said, "its not safe."

"It's a lullaby, not a magic spell," Lance said, his irritation growing, "you seem to know something and I want to know what it is."

Nomi whimpered and Gen shifted uncomfortably. Lance waited patiently. Then Martle showed up.

"What's the emergency Nomi?" she looked around and saw Lance with the crystal, "What's going on?"

"We didn't know," Gen said in an attempt to apologize.

"I just want to know why this has my voice singing a song I don't remember very well," Lance said, "I'm not angry. You are not in any trouble. But I would like to know what you know."

"Oh dear," Martle sighed.

The silence became even more heavy. Now Lance was getting angry.

"Well?" he asked

"Its not safe," Martle said shrugging.

"So I've heard, but I'll be the one to determine that," he snapped, "spill."

Martle took a deep breath, "Kax told us not to tell you because it would have slowed your healing. And then he told us not to tell you because it would hurt you more than help you."

"Tell me what, Martle?"

"You've been erased…"

Erased?

" _We brainwashed Lance!"_

" _We did not, he's still the same. But we did screw up."_

Lance thought about the ring he'd found in the couch. Thought about how Hunk seemed to worry for no reason.

"Can…can I get the memories back?" he asked the words sounding hollow in his mouth. Nomi shook her head.

"They're gone."

"But," Lance looked down at the crystal, "I named him..i named him after my granpap. I wouldn't do that with just anyone. Would he still be alive?"

They shook their heads. Radik was looking at everyone, not sure why everyone was sad. He crawled over to Lance and sat himself on Lances lap.

"Don't be sad," he said, "you still have us!"

But there was a hole. A great empty hole. Could negative space shatter?

Lance held onto Radik for a moment. He was the adult. He couldn't forget that. He would sort this out later. He could do it. He could…

()

Ollie licked his lips. His secret needed to stay a secret. He had almost told Shiro, but he was glad he hadn't. The ship was coming out of a hyper jump and Ollie tried to put his plan in motion.

He looked over at the others and made eye contact with Keith.

Keith scowled as he felt something, almost like when Red spoke to him, but this was different.

 _Distract the hunters from me_ …

Ollie gave a slight nod. Keith noticed that the cuffs on the boys wrists were already undone. The red Paladin focused on the hunters, making sure that they weren't paying Ollie any attention.

The kid took a deep breath and leaned back so that both of his hands were laying flat against the interior hull.

"Sir! We've lost the left engine!"

The captain immediately looked at Ollie who kept a straight face.

"Oh, what, you gonna blame a brat for your poor piloting skills?" Keith sneered, "I've been watching you guys; you all are the worst pilots in the universe. Believe me, I've flown with some of the worst."

The insults did nothing. The captain took out a rod and smacked Ollie across the floor. He bend over and picked up the broken cuffs.

"I thought you drugged it."

"I did captain! Twice!"

Ollie rolled his eyes and, with both hands on the floor took the rest of the energy from the ship. Lights winked out and the darkness was absolute.

But Ollie could see in the dark.

While everyone ran around trying to figure out what was going on, the kid weaved his way through the panicking bodies and released his friends. Concentrating hard he mentally communicated where the single escape pod was. Allowing them to see with his eyes.

Quietly they made their way along edge of the ship to the pod.

"They are escaping!"

Ollie let the others pass him as he placed both hands against the floor again. A small hole appeared on the other side of the ship. Without power there were no alarms, but there was an increase in panic.

 _Run._  He told the others and they booked it to the pod. They got there the same time some others did. True to Shiros words he could fight just fine without his right arm.

Then Keith turned around and grabbed him. Ollie tried to push away, but Keith tossed him into the pod.

The pod was only really big enough for two people.

"Find Lance," Keith snapped, "and that Kax guy."

"Wait!" Shiro tried to shake the fog from his head, but Keith hit the eject button before he could get out.

()

Radik was right.

Lance had eleven kids to care for, three of them babies, well, one already growing after her teething phase. He didn't have time…during the day.

At night he mulled through everything over and over and over again.

One night he was listening to the song and one of the kids crawled over him.

"What is it Geffin?" Lance asked.

"I had a bad dream."

"I'm sorry, why don't you curl up right here and listen to this song with me?"

He nodded and Lance started the song over again.

"What's a 'storeen'?"

Lance felt his eyes burn, but he took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"It means, 'little treasure'. The song is saying, 'Hush now, my little treasure'."

"Are we your little treasures?"

Lance kissed Geffins little round cheek, "yup. Every last one of you."

()

"LAAAANCE!"

Gen waved his arms from down the bank of the river, but he was on the other side of it.

"How did you get all the way over there?!" Lance scolded, "Get over here!"

"A ship crashed!"

"Quiznak," Lance hissed and winced as Frea repeated it.

"Martle, you come with me," Lance said, "everyone get into the caves and wait for Martle to contact you, get it?"

"Got it!"

"Good."

Martle kept up with Lances long pace well enough, but finding the way across the river was difficult. Gen had walked across a log while looking for fresh game. Lance had to carry her across.

"So while we're walking there," Lance growled, "why were you this far away from home without telling anyone?!"

"Wasn't paying attention," Gen shrugged, "sheesh, just be grateful that I did or else we'd be in trouble without even knowing."

"Next time at least let me know that you're going that far."

"fine, fine…" Gen rolled his eyes, and Lance smacked the back of his head. Gen stopped and stared wide eyed at Lance. Martle sighed.

"Don't you give me attitude Mihijo! You are too little to show me that kind of face!"

Lances words sounded different than usual and Gen didn't know what to do.

"Oh…ok…"

"Good," Lance huffed, "now hurry up and show me the ship, why did you stop? You act like you've never been reprimanded before."

Gen looked over at Martle who grinned, "we all got used to it."

()

Ollie rubbed his head. He had done too much in too small of a time. The pod they were in was torn on one side and he had to kick the door open. Shiro was out cold. Did he move him? Did he scout the area first?

"Ollie?! OLLIE!"

Ollie jumped as Martle rushed from behind a rock and tackled him. She was squeezing him and he couldn't breathe.

"Martle, let go of the poor guy," Lance said, pulling her back, "Contact Nomi and tell her get a first aid box out here. Gen go get her and help her across the river. Martle, also tell Pennel to get beds ready in the cave."

Martle nodded, but didn't let go of Ollies arm. Lance walked over to the pod and looked inside.

"Quiznak, Shiro," Lance hissed, "I swear every time I turn my back…"

"You're Lance then?" Ollie asked.

"Yup, I am," Lance said carefully lifting Shiro from the pod, "where are the others?"

"They're…they've been captured," Ollie said, "we have to go help them."

"Mm," Lance nodded, "first we'll help you."

"But-"

"First," Lance repeated sternly, "we. Will. Help. You. You can't do much if you're down for the count."


	14. Chapter 14

Shiros head hurt…a lot. Opening his eyes hurt. He didn't think eyelids could be sore, but his eyelids were sore. There was a soft echo and murmurings bouncing all around him as well as a loud and continuous pounding. Where was he? What happened to the others?

"He's awake," a soft voice called next to him, "should we go get Lance?"

"…Lance?" Shiro tried to sit up, and failed. The person next to him let out a small shriek and ran away.

Squinting, Shiro turned his body to get a better look at where he was.

Rocks…lots and lots of rocks. There were some boxes to one side and he could make out some movement in the shadows, but that was it.  Light came in through a hole in the wall were he could see the source of the pounding noise.  Water poured like a curtain over the entrance.

"Shiro!" Ollie ran into the cave through a thin opening, "I'm so glad you're up!"

"Relatively speaking," Shiro muttered, "Where are we?"

"long story apparently," Ollie sighed, "Keith told us to find Lance and we found him totally by accident!"

"Yeah," Lance said, Shiro looked past Ollie in surprise, he'd not seen him come in, "you found me. Ollie told me most of what happened with you guys."

"So you're going to help then?" he asked. Lance pursed his lips and scowled.

"Maybe," he said.

Shiro wasn't sure he got that right.

"What?"

"Maybe," Lance shrugged, "Why should I help?"

Ollies jaw dropped. Shrios adrenaline kicked in. He sat up, grabbed the front of Lances shirt and gave him a good shake.

"Because they depend on you! I don't know you and I don't care to! But they wouldn't shut up about you! They cared-"

"Really?" Lance asked totally apathetic, "you guys leave me behind and only come back to find me when you need me? Yeah, I feel really depended on."

"Allura and I didn't let them!"

"I see no difference."

"Excuse me?!"

"You're not excused," Lance said pushing Shiros hand away, "you may not remember me Shiro, but I remember you. We fought together. We risked our lives for each other. I would gladly follow you into the depths of Hell and deeper and you betrayed that. All of you betrayed that. I have people here, innocent children that need my protection and I will NOT let them down! I will NOT let anyone hurt them EVER again! Ollie said you guys have had a change of heart, and that's all fine, but let me lay down a bottom line here. Not a single one of you trusted me. So why should I trust you?"

"but They didn't know any better," Ollie said, doing his best, "they were just believing what they were told. They did and do care about you-"

"Caring and trusting are different," Lance countered, "the only reason I have to help any of you right now is to get answers. And I'm going to get those answers."

"So you will help?" Ollie asked.

"Sure," Lance shrugged, "but not because we used to be teammates."

()

Shiro was furious. This was not the goofball that Pidge and Hunk talked about all the time. This was not the pilot Keith talked about. This was a heartless teenager that shouldn't even have been allowed in the garrison.

Lance had told him that they weren't leaving until he was healed. Why? Why was this kid putting off helping the others?

One of the kids brought in a plate of food. His black eyes making contact with Shiros. The kid gave a half grin and shook his head.

"What?"

The kid shrugged and pushed the plate toward Shiro.

"I'm not hungry."

At this the kid made a hissing noise. He was laughing.

"Heppik?" Nomi walked into the cave and up to them, "Heppik I told you stay away from other injured people. I don't want to risk contamination."

Heppik just waved his hand at her.

"I'm not being silly!" she snapped, "Lance also said to leave the guest alone."

Heppik pointed to the plate of food and Nomi gave an irritated sigh. She turned to Shiro.

"He says he wont leave until you finish eating. Said he'll shove it down your throat if you refuse to eat."

Shiro glared at both of them. Then realizing this was a losing battle he picked the plate up.

"mmm," Nomi was staring daggers at Heppik and the boy kept nodding at her.

"What?"

"He wants you to know that Lance really does still care. I think he's being nosy and presumptuous….yes I know what that means!"

"I'm tired of hearing about that brat," Shiro said, not thinking, "not sure why we need his help anyway."

"We'd all be dead," Nomi said and Shiro paused, "he risked everything to save Heppik and Kax's kids, and he went out of his way to try to warn us when he heard they'd found out about our hide out. And then instead of flying away to save just those in his care, he stops and saves everyone he can-Hm?"

She looked at Heppik who was blushing slightly.

"Heppik says that he didn't like Lance either. Because he didn't trust him. Even before Lance saved him he knew why he didn't like him, deep down, it was because Lance loved everyone openly and he couldn't trust it."

Shiro snorted, "That's all I've heard, but I've yet to see it."

"Betrayal is something we're accustomed to," Nomi said kicking Heppik in the foot, "Lance doesn't have a backstabbing bone in his body. Now hurry and eat so Heppik will let me look at his throat. He's really only here because he doesn't want to see me."

Heppik waved her off again, and stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'll smack you into next week," she said raising a hand. Shiro frowned, was it just him or did that have an accent?

Heppik dove behind Shiro. Shiro almost dropped the plate.

"Don't bother the gest!" Nomi stamped her foot, "I'll tell Lance on you!"

Heppik stayed behind Shiro and peeked over his right shoulder with a large grin on his face.

"Fine, LAANCE!" She turned and ran out of the cave. Shiro winced at the harsh echo.

_Lance can't hate you…_

Shiro jumped and turned around. Heppik grinned and shrugged. That was all the energy Heppik had for that day. Truthfully, he shouldn't have done it. The only one who could communicate to other species without a major back lash was Ollie.

()

Ollie felt a little weird being back with familiar people, but in an unfamiliar setting. And Kax was gone.  He had taken the news hard, but with Martle and Heppik with him, he'd been able to clam down some.  He felt a lot better now that Shiro was awake and on the mend, but he'd feel better if Lance would forgive them.

"You missed lunch," Lance said finding Ollie a long way down the river. He handed him a fruit and sat next to him.

"Thanks…" Ollie fingered the fruit, "for everything…"

"Don't thank me yet," Lance said, "this isn't over."

"Yeah, but with Kax gone, they'd all have been done for."

"I would have been done for if you and Lu hadn't let me out of that cell, so I should be thanking you, right?"

"…" Ollie would have bragged before. He had always been more proud than afraid of his abilities, "I really like your friends….Lance…and-"

"I don't want to hear it," Lance snapped, "I already agreed to help, that should be enough."

"but, Keith and Shiro fought like they were always enemies and even Pidge was cold towards him and Allura. Hunk was torn and really tried hard to keep everyone together. Even Coran did what he could to make them remember. But once your memories are taken, they're gone for good."

"So I've been told," Lance hissed, "you're just gonna have to forgive me if I stay a little pissed for a while."

"So you wont stay mad?"

"don't know," Lance sighed, "I don't think I've ever been this angry before."

"…can I ask a favor?"

"you can ask, but I might not agree."

"you can be mad at everyone but hunk, k? I like him. I don't want him to be sad."

Lance laughed.

"I don't think I could stay mad at hunk even if I tried," Lance said, "I don't know how I'll feel after this, but I'll try to not yell at them, how is that?"

"Deal."

"LLLAAAANNCE!"

They turned to look up the river.

"I didn't even know Nomi could be that loud…"

()

Keith and Allura glared at each other while Pidge and Hunk tried to get in between them. They had been brought back to the capital and placed under a strict guard.

"Now is not the time to bicker."

"Now is the PERFECT time to bicker!" Keith snapped.

"Finally, something we actually agree on!" Allura snapped back.

"We're locked up, who knows how far underground, in a prison that can't be broken, and I'm getting claustrophobic just thinking about it," Hunk squeaked, "can we please just stop arguing so we can figure out a way out of here? Preferably together?!"

"I got money on the chick."

"the black haired one looks plenty pissed."

"Yeah, but she looks like she could do some damage too."

The four of them looked outside their cell at two dradite half-bloods, their antenna twitching. One was eating a fruit of some kind as they watched them. They were perfectly identical except for their hair styles.

"By all means," said one with pigtails, "keep shouting. If you quiet down now, the guards will think something it up. And there's nothing to see here."

"Nothing~" said the one with a single braid, "nothing~"

"…Creepy," Pidge muttered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Allura asked.

"Ollie should be here soon," said the girl with the single braid, "he's the only one that can break you out of here. We're here to tell you the plan since there won't be much time once things get started."

"How did you get in here?"

"How will you get out?"

"A lot easier than you," they said together, "now after Ollie brakes you out you all are going to separate."

"That's not a good idea," Keith said shooting an accusing glare at Allura, "Last time we slip up we ended up leaving one behind."

"that won't happen again," they said together, "you will follow your personal orders given by your guides. Any mistake made is your fault."

"The tall girl will go with Gen."

"the short girl and the large one will go with Ollie."

"And the bad tempered one will go with Lu."

"That is all we were told to tell you."

"Good bye."

They turned, holding hands, and walked away. Even though Allura and hunk tried to call after them.

()

Shiro sat on the bank of the river. His temper was boiling and he hadn't quite figured out how to quell it.

"Sad."

"So sad."

Shiro looked up to find the twins looking at him with their heads tilted. If he remembered correctly their names were Fir and Una.

"What do you want?" Shiro sighed.

"Your friends are well."

"We just saw them."

"They were arguing."

"Who do you think would have won?"

"The tall girl or the angry boy?"

"Wait, you saw them?!" Shiro got up but the girls squealed and ran away.

"Wow, you really do not know how to handle kids."

Lance stood behind him with his hands in his pockets. He didn't look like he was from Earth anymore. There was a long scar on his face that still looked a little red, and his hair was pinned back with flowers. Looking up where Shiros gaze was he laughed.

"Frea and Geffin were playing around while I fixed the fence, "I don't take it out because they'll be sad if I do before dinner."

"They said they saw the others." Shiro was NOT going to get distracted.

"Yup. I sent them with a message. We'll be going to the capital shortly. After dinner and we've sent the little ones to bed, we'll lay out the plans completely. I have to say, though, you really lucked out."

"What do you mean by that?" Shiro snapped, so sick of this brats attitude.

"Mav protected rares. Seems she had a knack at finding them."

"…Rares? That…"

"Those twins are Jumpers. They use energy between them to basically teleport. Rares aren't just those with rare talent, though. There are those like Ollie too."

"What do you mean?"

Lance shrugged, "guess if you've been around it long enough you tend to notice it sooner. Anyway, stop moping. Kids are attracted to you if you're down because they instinctively want you to feel better. If you don't want them near you, then stop acting like a wet mop."

"I have no idea where you get off talking to me like that cadet," Shrio lifted himself to his full height, "You-"

"Quiznaking hell!" Lance yelled, "are you serious?! I've not been a 'cadet' in forever! I forgot that word even existed!"

"Have you graduated yet?"

"I've looked death in the face! I fought and helped win a galactic war!"

"DO YOU HAVE A GRADUATION SLIP?!"

"I DON'T NEED ONE!"

"DO YOU HAVE AN EXPULTION SLIP?!"

"NOT YET!"

"THEN YOU ARE STILL A CADET!"

"BITE ME!"

As they argued they didn't see the large ship descending onto their position. But the kids saw.

"Lance!"

"Papa!" Frea screamed while running in between his legs. Looking up he saw the castle prepare to land beside his lion. He bent over and picked up his frightened his little girl.

"Its ok, Frea. That's a friend."

()

Coran was a mess.

He was a large orange, sobbing, mustached mess hanging onto Shiro.

"I couldn't find you guys annnnyyyyywwwhhhheeerrreeee! And why is Lance's sister here?"

"Its me Coran, Lance," Lance said wiping Corans face with his sleeve, "Honestly, you're messier than the kids…"

Coran nearly choked him to death in a large hug, "we love you!"

"Yes, Coran, I get it, you've been alone too long, so how did you find this place?"

"I was panicking," Coran said collecting himself, "and then I picked up on the blue lions energy signature."

"This is great," Lance beamed, "You really are an angel from above Coran!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Lance embraced his friend. He'd been terrified of leaving the kids alone, but with Coran there, he could do this mission without worrying so much.

()

"Its been about two days, right?"

"I'm sorry, but if something doesn't happen soon, I'm going to go crazy."

"Hunk, what did I say about you speaking?"

"What its not like-"

Foot steps echoed down the hall and one of the head councilmen stood by as two Hunters unlocked the door. Pidge gave Hunk her best 'I told you so' look.

"Take the red one."

By then, however, Hunk had had enough. In one shift movement he swung his cuffed arms knocking a Hunter back into the other one.

"Vrepit sa quiznakers!" He snapped flipping them the bird, "Just try it, I dare you."


	15. Chapter 15

"Why am I doing this?"

"Because I don't like you," Lance said, "stop complaining and don't die."

Shiro swore as he tried to maneuver in the large market crowd. He had to get to the other side as fast as he could. And he wasn't making good time.

Lance sat in a storage room of the correctional facility and waited for his turn to act.  the air ducts were lined with poison and he'd had to fix that before he could do his thing.  He made sure he was covered from head to toe.  They may have put of precautions, but they still didn't know human anatomy very well.

()

"How are we gonna do this," Gen sighed. Only Pidge and Allura sat in the cell.

"I'm sorry," Lu sighed.

"Lu, you take Pidge," Ollie said, "I'll go and-"

"Ha, yeah right," Gen gave Ollie a little shove, "you take the tall one, I'll go pick up the other two. If I'm caught my death will be quicker than yours."

"Don't-"

"I wish you all wouldn't talk like that," Allura stressed, "why don't we all help get Keith and Hunk-"

"Lance said if you try to help and not do what you're told that we get to decide weather we leave you or knock you out and carry you," Ollie said shrugging, "I agreed with him."

"I'm going to strangle Lance," Pidge muttered.

"Not if he strangles you first," Gen sneered back. Ollie hit him.

"Not the time. Hurry up and meet with Lance in the air ducts. Lu and I will update Martle and the others."

"Got it."

"Good."

"Wait, I still don't agree-"

"Allura, please?" Ollie took her hand, "we have a plan and it really does need you guys to get out of here as fast as possible."

"You sure you have a plan?"

"I don't trust Lances plans," Pidge said and was surprised when Gen glared at her.

"Shiro also helped make the plan," Ollie said. It was a half-truth at best, but it would have to do.

()

"Martle says Gen is heading your way," Shiro said, "Apparently Keith and Hunk are in trouble."

"Both of them?"

"That's what she said."

"Shiro?"

"What."

"Never say that again, k?"

"What?!"

Lance shook his head and waited for Gen to find him. He'd been about to execute his own part of the plan. Good thing Shiro stopped him when he did.

Time ticked by and finally he could hear Gen scooting his way down the shaft.

"Careful now," Lance hissed into the dark, "don't want to alert them to our presence."

"Sorry," Gen hissed back, "tried to hurry."

Lance led the way. He paused at every opening, listening and peaking to see if there was anything he needed to grab or know.

When they reached the room where the equipment to erase memories were held – and hopefully the rest of the paladins – they tried looking for a hatch.

Lance knew that he'd seen one before…

"Kindness and peace is the key to success," a voice drifted into the vent from the room below, "there is nothing wrong. We won the war. There is no need for war. Don't you think the universe would be safer, kinder, and better if everyone just thought the same way? If Dradite influence, their evil abilities, were erased, then, and only then, can we all be safe. Only then can we all be kind."

The person speaking repeated themselves over and over again. Lance grimaced. He was starting to get a headache.

"found it," Gen hissed and lifted a small tab on the corner of one of the panels. Lance rolled his eyes; that was a stupid place for a latch.

He lifted the door and the stuck their heads down into the room. Keith and Hunk were strapped to chairs, their eyes covered. The one speaking sat in front of them, their hands folded lightly on their lap. Lance lifted an eyebrow at Gen who shrugged.

Shifting as quietly as possible Lance dropped feet first into the room. He held out his hand for his bayard and Gen dropped it into his hand.

"-safer, kinder, and better if everyone just thought the same way?"

Lance chose his blade and silenced the speaker in one swift motion.

"Hurry up Gen," Lance said as the boy dropped from the vent. They set about taking the straps off and they still sat there for a moment blinking.

"Hey," Lance snapped his fingers in front of their faces, but they reacted slowly.

"Drugged," Gen said, "they'll be loopy and dum for the next few hours."

"they can walk, yes?"

"…If I lead them…maybe?"

"Will they walk with you?"

Lance was starting to get really concerned that they still weren't even trying to stand. They just looked dazed.

"Is it too late?"

Gen looked around, "No, the memories are taken out in those machines over there."

They looked oddly like the pods on the castle but were hooked up to a large machine that wasn't nearly as up to date. It was large, clucky looking, and forcefully reminded Lance of the Computer Wore Tennis Shoes.

"This is giving me the heebie-jeebies," Lance shuddered.

"Laaaance," Gen wined, "I can't lead both of them at the same time."

Gen had got them both to stand but they were too woozy to be led together in any sort of order. He had them both in each hand while they tried to shake themselves out of whatever stooper they were in.

Lance turned his sword into a gun.

"Do the best you can and get Ollie to swing back and help," Lance dragged a chair over to the door of the air duct.

"I'm not going to make it very far…" Gen muttered, "Ollie's on his way back. Give me a few extra minutes before you start shooting."

"Sure thing. And Gen?"

"Yeah?"

"You be careful. I want everyone washed and ready for dinner tonight."

As Lance watched the three of them blurred and seemed to vanish. He then heard them shuffle towards the door.

"You might want to also do some audio magic there," Lance said, "You sound like Ulra when she's found a new pet."

"right…"

Though the door opened by itself, Lance no longer heard them move.

()

"Papa home?"

"No, Frea, now get out of the way," Gen hissed as he lead Hunk with Ollie and Keith close behind into the cave. The little girl jumped out of the way and watched as they were moved inside. Shiro was also close behind.

"Oh my gosh!"

"What happened?"

"Are they ok?"

Gen nudge Ollie, "You calm them down. If Heppik wakes up, Lance will be pissed."

"Where is Lance?" Pidge asked, her voice bouncing off the walls. Gen winced and ignored her by turning to Nomi.

"Mix up something that will move the drugs through faster. The quicker we get these guys up and moving the faster they can leave."

Nomi ran off and Gen moved off to make sure Heppik was still lying down. Ollie had taught him how to communicate mentally and when he'd tried it on Shiro it had used up all the energy he'd stored since having his antenna cut off. Lance had licked into Ollie about teaching new tricks to Heppik before he'd fully recovered.

"But where is he?" Pidge called and received another glare as Gen walked away.

"He's right behind us," Ollie said, "he's blowing up their memory machines and a few other things, then he and Martle will be back before dinner."

"It was a crazy idea, but I'm glad it worked," Shiro said shaking his head.

"What was the plan?"

"Basically it centered around there being enough chaos and disturbances that they wouldn't be able to organize. I went around the town and set up smoke bombs and explosives that were more noise than bombs."

"Have fun setting them off?"

Shiro cleared his throat and then shrugged, "more than I thought I would, if I'm being honest."

"I told you so," Lance said slipping in and taking his helmet off. Frea ran up to him before Pidge could.

"papa!"

"I'm home my princess~"

"What?" Allura scowled at him and the familiarity with which he spoke.

"Not you," Lance said and turned back to his kid, "how's my pretty princess?"

"I picked dinner!"

"You are amazing," Lance kissed her head and put her down, "go help Fir and Una clean the vegetables."

"Ok," she grabbed Geffins hand, but he pulled away and grabbed Lances pants.

"Do I get a kiss?"

Lance picked him up and kissed his head, "of course my brave knights get a kiss. You all did a wonderful job keeping the home safe…where's Coran?"

"LAAAAANCE!"

"In here!"

"Ulra and Coran are hording animals!"

"…I'm not even surprised…"

"Um Lance?" He looked over at Pidge and her eyes widened, "oh my gosh! Your face!"

"Hey," he grinned at her, "long time no see."

She ran over and hugged him, crying into shirt. Geffin was still in his arms and the little child patted pidge on the head.

"Its ok strange lady…"

Lance chuckled and put the boy on the ground, "Run on and get dinner prepped so I can cook it."

"Leave dinner to Gen and me," Martle said coming up behind him, "You have guests to take care of."

"Right," Lance sighed looking over at the small group of people he'd once called his closest friends, "…right…"

()

"Thanks Nomi," Lance said taking the cups from her, she gave a shy nod and ran off. Coran and Ulra were still off somewhere and Lance was doing his best trying to ignore both Shiro and Allura who were taking it upon themselves to tell him what to do.

"We need to make sure they don't hurt themselves."

"What if they try to move during the night?"

"Do you have a place they can get clean water?"

Lance tipped the drink into Hunks mouth and some spilled.

"Be careful!" Allura said, "Here give it to me-"

"BACK OFF!" Lance stood back up and rounded on them both, "get out!"

"Lance, they-"

"I get it," he said to pidge, "they don't remember me, but I don't care. Imma 'bout to shoot them if they don't either leave or shut up!"

She'd never seen lance get this angry before.

"Hey, Shiro, you've been here before, why don't you show Allura and me around?"

"But he's doing it wrong!" Allura said. That was it for Lance. He shoved the cup at Allura, sloshing the liquid all over her arm.

"All yours," he said dusting off his hands, "There's a separate cavern over there you can use. Don't bother my kids since you obviously can do this all yourselves."

"That's-"

"Lance, she-"

But he walked away without looking back. He headed to the back where Heppik was supposed to be sleeping. He was sitting up with Nomi looking over his antenna. Heppik looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Lance said, "I didn't mean to shout back there. How are you doing today?"

He shrugged.

"He's able to stand again," Nomi answered, "he said you need to lighten up."

"Says the jerk that thought I was taking his family away from him," Lance said as Heppik turned red, "you stay here until those grow back and you can do…your thing without passing out."

Heppik rolled his eyes.

"I've been a terrible influence on all of you," Lance sighed, "Mav and Kax will never forgive me."

()

"Fir, Una, go tell everyone to wash for dinner," Martle called, "I will be checking!"

"I will be checking," Lance said handing her a bowl, "You, Gen, Lu, and Ollie get your food and then get to bed."

"We're fine," Gen said filling a bowl, "I'm gonna take this to Heppik; I also doubt your friends have eaten anything for over a day."

"One of these days, Gen," Lance shook a finger at him.

()

"Here," Lance handed Shiro and Allura a bowl of soup and Martle handed one to Pidge, "When Hunk and Keith wake up, you can get them some food over there."

"Thank you," Allura said taking her bowl, "When do you think they'll wake up?"

"You don't know?" Lance asked grinning, "I mean, you have everything under control, so how am I supposed to know?"

"Why must you be so disagreeable?" Allura sighed, "You are nothing like Pidge and Hunk described you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Lance walked away.


	16. chapter 16

Keith blinked and turned his head. Hunk was sitting up, holding his head.

"don't sit up," Hunk muttered, "your brain will fall out…"

"Thanks for the warning," Keith muttered back, "are we missing any memories?"

"Would we know if we were?"

"well, I'm not happier, so I don't think so…"

"That was optimistic of you, so maybe so."

"I'm too sick to be upset."

"Yup."

"this will settle your stomach."

Keith sat up and regretted it immediately. The pounding in his skull made his ears ring and his stomach clench. Hunk watched as two kids entered their space.

Martle knelt in between them and handed them each a cup. Gen stood nearby, watching.

"the drugs they use are slow moving at best."

"We've noticed," Hunk grimaced as he sipped his drink and shuddered, "This is gross."

"But it will do you good."

Keith sipped his in silence.

"the others fell asleep sitting up," Martle grinned, "they wanted to be up when you woke up."

"Don't tell Lance we helped you out," Gen said.

"Do shut up, Gen," Martle sighed.

"Lance? He's here?"

"He's asleep."

"But-"

"You should sleep," Marlte insisted, "you can see him in the morning."

"If he wants to talk to you," Gen said grinning.

"Gen, no one asked you to be here," Martle shoved his leg.

"What, and have to answer to him for leaving you alone with strangers?"

"They're his friends."

"not anymore," Gen said with a shrug, "I've seen him angry, and he was angry today."

Martle glared at him while the paladins simply looked at their cups.

"Kax believed in healing and health first."

"Mav believed in honesty."

Martle snorted and turned back to their guests.

"never mind what Gen says. Lance will be happy to see you guys tomorrow and will be happy to know you guys are ok."

()

Lance looked like he couldn't care less.

He left everything to Allura and Shiro. When Hunk tried to talk to him he yelled for Allura to come and take care of her invalids.

Allura was pissed. She could not remember being quite so disrespected. Her planet may have been destroyed, but she was still a princess dang it and she should be treated like one! Lance even took the effort to call all the girl children 'princess' and then only call her 'Allura'.

Keith couldn't handle the echoing anymore. He liked the caves around his home, but then no one was around to yell and make a scene every few minutes. So while Hunk slept off the rest of his drug dose, he made his way out of the cave slowly. The rocks were slippery and the sunlight nearly blinded him.

Outside the cave and around the water fall was a large clearing leading right down to the rivers edge. He could see kids playing along the side and running up and down the length of it. The Castle and the blue lion were parked in this clearing as well.

Making sure no one was watching he made his way along the edge of the stone wall until he reached the trees. Finding a spot between two trees, he set himself down and sighed.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Lance stood above him. Keith didn't know what to say to him, so he didn't say anything.

"Shiro will have a fit," Lance continued, "so will Allura…never mind, stay here as long as you like."

"Do you…remember?" Keith asked.

Lance shook his head, "once your memories are gone, then they are gone for good. But I realized that I'd been erased only a few weeks ago."

"…you should be angry…"

"Oh, I don't know, Keith," Lance said sitting down with his back to the other tree, "I've had a long time to think this over and truthfully, I just want to know what was going on in all of your heads. There's no way I would be ok with letting a kid I named after my own grandpap get killed. So why didn't you all trust me? Was I even let in on your plan? Did I agree to it?"

Keith picked at a scab on his knuckle. Finally he just told him what happened. How he and Shiro found the baby and how none of them knew how to care for it. They noticed him getting attached and so when they were told that a Dradite manipulated the person it was 'feeding' off of, they worried that telling him would set something off. They were all unfamiliar with babies and didn't think about the effort it took and the attention that must be paid to it. They only saw that he had become consumed with the care of the baby and nothing else.

"We were thinking about you, not the baby," Keith finished, "its not an excuse, but…"

"KEITH!" Pidge ran out of the cave and slipped. Catching herself she looked around. Spying them under the trees she ran over.

"Allura pissed?" Lance grinned.

"No," Pidge said and grabbed Keiths arm, "we gotta go."

"Go?" both Lance and Keith asked.

"Hunk can't come with me, but I need someone else or else Shiro will freak. We'll only be gone for a while."

"Where?" Lance asked but pidge shook her head.

"Now," she said, "common' Keith, you really need to come with me. We'll take my lion. We gotta go before Allura finds out!"

"Oh this is going to be good," Lances grin widened.

()

Hunk, feeling much better, took over dinner. Lance let him and everyone watched. Hunk had a flare in his cooking that attracted the little ones gaze. They were using the outdoor pit that night. Coran and Ulra were showing off the new creatures they'd found and Coran was having the time of his life explaining his vast knowledge of space zoology.

"Hey, Lance, Have you seen Pidge and Keith recently?" Shiro asked. Lance was holding and feeding Temple, the deft baby.

"Nope," Lance said in his baby voice so the vibrations wouldn't startle Temple, "not since this afternoon. Keith was sitting over there."

Shiro walked off to look. Lance grinned down at the baby as the baby stared back up at him.

"Shiro!" Allura ran past, "the green lion is gone!"

"What?"

Hunk stopped slicing the meat and everyone attention turned to Allura and Shiro as he ran back.

"how did we not see them."

"Green lion has cloaking, remember?"

"Hunk, did they say anything to you?"

Hunk shook his head vilontly, then went back to cooking. But everyone saw the guilty look on his face.

"Hunk…"

"I honestly don't know," he said, still not looking up.

"But you know something."

"Nope."

"I think they eloped," Lance said casually.

"WHAT?!"

Even Hunk dropped what he was doing.

"Yeah," Lance said warming up to his idea, "I saw Pidge dragging him away…no man worth his manhood would be able to resist that."

"I thought you said you hadn't seen them."

"You asked if I'd seen them RECENTLY, which I answered truthfully."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Easy," Lance shrugged, "none of you are my problem."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"And why are you talking like that? Its really annoying."

"It means, this is your problem and you are disturbing us," Lance said ignoring Allura, "Can you take this somewhere else away from the food?"

"THIS IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

Temple started to cry.

"Shuu," Lance rocked him, "The scary lady wont hurt you. If she does, no one will find the body."

"AAAGH!"

()

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me," Keith muttered darkly.

"We tried," Pidge said for the hundredth time, "you were too busy feeling guilty and beating yourself up for us to explain things to you."

"And you're sure this will work?"

"No," Pidge said, "this is a guess and not even an educated one. This is a hope and prayer at best."

"This doesn't change anything, Pidge," Keith said, "we did what we did and this won't-"

"Keith, so help me, I can flog myself just fine, I don't need your help. Its not that we didn't care, its that if I dwelt on it too much I wouldn't get out of bed anymore. At least with this I'll be able to look him in the face."

()

Days later Hunk finished work on one building. He'd been helping them build actual houses. They were simple one room houses, but it would be a big difference to sleeping in a cave your whole life. He even helped to perfect the little outhouse they'd built well away from the river along the cliff face. A wooden walk way led from the cave mouth to the outhouse and there was an over hang all along it for when it rained.

"Gotta say you're a blessing here, Hunk," Lance said as the kids ran around the new building and inside it, "building stuff really isn't my strong point."

"It's a really simple design," Hunk said, almost apologetically, "the pioneers would probably turn their noses up at it."

"Will it fall in during a storm?"

"It shouldn't."

"Then that's good enough for us," Lance said, "we may not even stay that long. It depends on how fast we're discovered."

"Are you expecting them to find you?"

Lance shrugged, "I'd rather plan for it and then be ready."

"PAAAAPAAA!" Frea and Geffin ran up to him and tugged on his shirt, "Radik is sick!"

Lance followed them over to the river side. Ulra and Coran were holding onto a curled up and sobbing Radik.

"Hey," Lance knelt down and took him into his own arms, "What's wrong? Geffin said you're sick?"

Radik cried harder and latched onto Lances neck.

"Chuu," Lance patted his back, "there, you're ok. What happened?"

"We were showing the little ones the little fish!" Ulra said pointing at the little silver fish in the river.

"Then he started screaming about loud noises…" Coran added, "he also said his head hurt."

"Radik," Lance said softly, "is the waterfall scaring you? You really only get like this during thunder storms…"

Lance stayed put until Radik cried himself to sleep. He'd been sobbing so hard he never answered any of Lances questions.

"Will he be ok?" Hunk asked walking up to him.

"don't know," Lance said rocking the boy, "Storms upset him, but I've never seen him this bad."

"Can we sleep with you tonight papa?" Frea asked and Geffin nodded.

"Radik scare you guys?"

They nodded.

"He'll be fine," Lance reach over and patted both their heads, "But I'm sure there's room for two more."

()

That night a violent thunder storm rolled in; worse than they'd had yet.

Everyone who normally slept outside came in the cave and picked a spot. Most of the little ones, and Martle, who didn't like thunder storms, gathered as close as they could to Lance.

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"You're giving me a weird look."

Hunk covered his mouth to hold back a laugh, "You just look really funny with all those kids around you."

"Kids, like most small creatures, are fantastic judges of character," Lance said a little snobbishly as a loud clap of thunder sounded just out side the cave making some kids scream.

Allura and shiro sat on the other side with their heads together. They'd spent the last few days trying to figure out where Pidge and Keith went. They'd found an encrypted file, and Hunk had refused to touch it.

Radik woke up and was clinging to Lance as if his life depended on it.

"Shhhuuu," Lance patted his head, "we're all right. Everyone is in the cave and safe and dry."

"…you wont leave?"

Lance scowled, "No. why would I leave?"

Radik buried his face in Lances shoulder, "I thought I saw you leave…and the booming…and noise…"

He flinched with the next clap of thunder.

"Papa, lullaby?" Frea asked, "the rain one?"

Now that Lance had an audience, he was a little more shy about his songs, but it had become a tradition that they got the "rain lullaby" when a storm hit.

" _Little child, be not afraid_  
Though rain pounds harsh against the grass  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight

 _Little child, be not afraid_  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

 _And someday you'll know_  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

 _Little child, be not afraid_  
Though storm clouds mask our beloved moons  
And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

 _Little child, be not afraid_  
Though wind makes creatures of our trees  
And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

 _And someday you'll know_  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

 _For you know, once even I was a_  
Little child, and I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

 _Well now I am grown_  
And these years have shown  
That rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'Til your frightened eyes do close

 _And I hope that you'll know_  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

 _Everything's fine in the morning_  
The rain'll be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning"

()

Allura and Shiro stopped to listen and the kids calmed down and stopped flinching every time the thunder rolled.

"I hate to say it," Allura sighed, "but I think I know why Blue and him have such a strong bond."

"You know, you never really said what it takes to be the Blue paladin," Shiro said, "in my memory it was because you were the paladin and you wouldn't say it yourself. But now I don't know what really happened."

"Strange how the memories just scab over when they go missing."

Shiro waited for her to answer his question, but she didn't.


	17. Chapter 17

"Running, running, running, running!" Keith high hoofed it across the swamp to the green lion, a small bundle in his arms.

"Hurry up Keith!"

"You try running with a baby!"

"I did! Last time! That's why you're doing it this time!"

Keith leapt over a line of what looked like flaming cattails, and skidded into the lions mouth just as the first shots followed after him. The baby started to scream at him as Pidge took off.

"I hate kids," Keith huffed, trying to get his breath back, "I really hate kids…"

()

Radik refused to leave Lances side.

If Lance went to the bathroom, Radik waited outside the door; if Radik had to use the bathroom he'd start crying if Lance refused to go with him.

"Is this normal?" Lance asked Gen and Martle one night after he'd finally got the boy to sleep, "is there something I'm missing?"

Gen shrugged, "you got me. No one I know has gone through this phase, but then again, we are all at least half of another race. It could be the mystery half that's acting up."

"Still, we should be careful," Martel added, "we told you what happens when a dradite without an outlet gets too emotional. All that power is going to go somewhere."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Lance sighed, "but he wont talk to me or anyone else. All he'll say is that I shouldn't leave. What makes him think I'm going to leave?"

"Maybe he's just afraid you'll end up like Kax," Martle said, "That's not outside the logic of worry."

"No, just a little insulting," Lance said, "I'm not that old."

"Everyone who sides with us dies," Gen said, "We all are lucky. Normally if your first parent dies then you're captured and that's the end. Getting a second chance like this is whats not normal."

Lance scowled. He wished he could just make everything better. With the Galra there was a clear 'good guy' and 'bad guy'. This time it was a little more complicated.

"…Laaance…" Radik rubbed his eyes as he walked up to him.

"Were we too loud?" Lance asked as the boy naturally took his seat on Lance lap.

"we're gonna get rain tomorrow," Radik mumbled, "but no thunder…so that's ok…"

"What makes you say that?"

Radik shrugged, "I see it when I close my eyes…"

"Like dreaming?"

"Mmm," Radik shook his head, still half asleep, "I can smell it too. And taste it…"

"Now that really is weird," Martle said. Lance repositioned the kid sideways so he could be more face to face.

"Did you see the thunder storm a few days ago? Was that what scared you?"

Radik started to get teary eyed and nodded.

"What other scary things do you see?"

Radik sniffed, "Kax got shot…Heppik was helping him up when he got shot…"

"Gen," Lance looked over radiks head, "there isn't an ability that lets you see the past or future…is there?"

Gens eyes were round and he licked his lips, "Um…um...well…I've really only heard stories, but even we think it's a fairytale."

"I thought the stories were just made up as another excuse for the Hunters to track us down," Martle said, "there's little to no scientific explanation for that talent. Even the irregularity of quintessence can't explain it."

"this isn't sounding very fairytale like," Lance muttered.

"Am I in trouble?" Radik asked.

"Nope," Lance kissed his head, "you need to go to bed. I'll be there in a little bit ok?"

"You wont go away?"

"I promise," Lane said firmly, "I promise on my big toe and my pinky toe I will not go away."

Radik nodded finally and shuffled back to bed. Lance turned back to gen and Martle.

"I need to know these stories," Lance said, "cause they're not stories anymore."

"What is not stories anymore?" Shiro asked joining them. Martle jumped a little and Gen just glared.

"Nothing much," Lance sighed and to the kids he said, "We'll talk more tomorrow. Don't stay up too late."

Lance stood and started making his way back to bed. Shiro followed.

"What do you want, Shiro?"

"What can I do to help?"

Lance stopped and faced him, "excuse me?"

"I know we didn't start off…on the right foot, but I would like to help. Hunk is helping by building, and I'm just not very good with kids."

"You raised Keith, Shiro," Lance said, "you want to help? Help show these kids what life is like outside of a cave or a dugout. If you haven't noticed, a few of them refuse to sleep outside or spend any amount of time out in the open. Help me teach them to be kids. Martle and Gen are only about 13 years old at most. They've been in charge of little ones their whole lives. I should not be able to talk to them like I would you. But I can because they've never been given the opportunity to just be kids. How did you raise Keith, Shiro, if you don't know how to deal with kids?"

"I…didn't raise Keith," Shiro said, very confused, "Keith and I became friends at the garrison."

Lance didn't know what to say. He'd thought that the Hunters had erased just him from Shiro and Alluras memory, but apparently they'd started to erase more than just him.

"Shiro," Lance said, his anger thawing a bit, "whatever you do, do not tell Keith this."

"What?"

"Shiro, you raised Keith, ok? Can you believe me? Please? Trust me on this?"

Shiro stared at Lance. The cadet wasn't lying. Why was he looking like everything hinged on this?

"But…Keith has a mom…"

"Aw, Man," Lance gripped his head, "I am not the one who should be explaining this!"

"…I'm missing more than just the memories I thought I was…"

Lance nodded.

()

Keith watched the four people they had been able to rescue. One was an adult, but he didn't move or acknowledge anything that happened around him. Two were babies and the fourth was a little girl about ten years old.

When one of the babies started to cry the little girl picked it up and gave Keith a terrified look.

"I won't do anything," Keith said. Pidge had two more places she wanted to check.

They'd started at the Cradle and had followed a trail from there. Hunk had listened to Ollie explain what Hunters called 'Harvesting' and had realized that they wouldn't kill a rare pure-blood Dradite. At least not right away. He'd gotten Pidge to help him do some research on where they might take him.

So far all they found were half bloods, but there was still a little bit of hope. And Pidge was holding onto that hope with all her might.

Keith let her have it. He didn't feel all that great about it, but if it would help pidge, then he'd help.

()

It got to the point were Radik was just an extension of Lance. He even started to mimic his speech patterns and body language.

Gen thought this was hilarious and did whatever he could to make Lance do something different so that Radik would do his best to copy.

Heppik thought this was less funny. His first few days after fully recovering he also followed Lance around everywhere.

Hunk, and even Shiro and Allura joined Gen in thinking this was a very funny turn of events. They helped the kids with chores so that it went by faster. That left more time to just play.

At first the kids didn't know what to do. They'd never had much free time before, so they soon ran out of the activities that they would normally do. And there was still so much day light left!

Ulra and Coran had practically adopted each other. They tried to get the other kids to go on hikes with them or to go look at animals, but the others didn't have their fascination or sense of adventure.

Shiro searched the castle till he found what he wanted.

"What's that?" Fir asked.

"It's a ball," Shiro said, "You kick it."

"Why?"

Shiro wasn't prepared for this. Lance sat nearby and watched, a funny grin on his face. He was holding a baby and watching the other one turn over on a blanket spread out next to him.

"Here," He said dropping the ball and bouncing it on his knee. It had been a long time since he'd juggled a ball. The kids all watched with wide eyes.

Lance whistled, "You can do better than that!"

Shiro stopped, "I'm going to teach them simple stuff first!"

"Boooo! Poor demonstration!"

"No one asked you!"

"Real mature Shiro!"

"…if you weren't holding a baby…"

"What was that?!"

"I said you're hiding behind a baby!" Shiro snapped, "Lets see what you can do!"

"Hunk!"

Hunk was already there to take the baby. Lance stood and brushed himself off. The kids shifted, excited to see what their guardian would show them.

"Everyone move to the side," Lance said, "time for some one on one."

"Le's see you juggle," Shiro tossed him the ball and Lance shook his head.

"First goal wins."

"What goal?"

"If I make it into the river, you have to dive in and get it and I win. If you can get it into the tree line, then you win."

"How come my loss is the only one with a penalty?"

"My ball, my rules," Lance said tapping the ball and then throwing it at Shiro. Catching it, Shiro noticed something he hadn't before.

"L.M…this was yours?"

"What do you mean 'was'?" Lance huffed, "That ball IS mine. I don't remember giving it up. You having it right now also means you went into my room."

"Your room?" Shiro had searched a room he thought looked a little odd, but it didn't look like anyone lived in it.

"Yeah, so I'll be wanting an apology as well," Lance stretched his legs and popped his neck, "ready to play?"

()

Keith made sure everyone had food and went to go look for Pidge. He found her on the other side of Green, curled into a little hunched over ball.

They had picked up five more half bloods and still no sign of even one pure blood dradite let alone William.

"Pidge, we should be heading back," Keith sat next to her and tried to hand her some jerky, "Green is full to capacity."

"I've run out of places to look…" She said thickly, "the last facility we went to had no information on any other bases. I thought for sure we'd find another step in the right direction."

"We can go back and you and Hunk can look again. You both started this out together and I'm sure he's had more ideas since we left."

"…fine…" Pidge sniffed, "I don't feel good…"

"None of us do."

A shuffling noise alearted them and Keith had his blade out before he realized it was one of the half bloods. Fear etched into every line on the creatures face as he fell to both knees and lowered his head.

"Sorry," Keith quickly put the knife away and held up empty hands.

"We…we…"the creature stumbled over his words which sounded as though he had quite a few teeth missing, "we do not know why you have…gather us so…we are grateful…but worried..."

Keith looked at Pidge, but she was too depressed to suddenly take over. Squirming in the leadership position he replied.

"We're going to take you guys to a safe place. There are a lot of half bloods living there and will be more than happy to help you."

"It is…safe?" he lifted his head slightly a look of open disbelief on his face.

"It better be," Keith said, "the guard dog is a mean and vindictive bi-"

"Keith," Pidge elbowed him, "don't call Lance names when he can't respond back."

"Yet do I lie?"

Pidge snorted, the barest hint of a smile on her face. No doubt Lance was a class A clown, but they had learned to not piss him off.

"...i do not understand…"

"It is the safest place for you, promise," Pidge said turning her head away again and sinking into her own little pocket of despair.

"…"

"Is there something else?" Keith asked seeing the guy hesitate, "I'm sorry the food isn't much-"

"NO," he shook his head vehemently, "this is more care and food…we've ever had…in a long time…but…I sense a sadness…I wish…I wish to know if I may help?"

"Pidge lifted her head and both her and Keith were at a loss for words. The halfblood trembled under their stares and bowed again.

"My apologies…"

"You wouldn't happen to know where the hunters would keep pure blood Dradites, would you?" Pidge asked crawling closer to the guy, making him even more nervous.

"Pu-pu-pure blood? I…I did not….not know they still…existed…"

Pidge deflated. They hadn't thought to ask the prisoners if they had known anything, but it had been a dead end anyway.

"…but I know…of other harvest bases…"

Keith watched Pidge. This was her call. She took a moment to gather her thoughts, picking at the ground as she did so.

"What's your name?"

"I am called Gom," he said, "I am… one… of the few with a name."

Pidge nodded, "then Gom, I really need those places."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Keith said sitting back.

"I'm not going back without knowing exactly what happened to William," Pidge said, "I hate that Hava person so much…"

Keith nodded. The old woman at the Cradle had not only destroyed their records but had killed herself out of spite so they couldn't question her. Pidge had gotten so mad she'd burned the building to the ground with all the erasing and other machinery inside.

"Really? I couldn't tell."

()

Lance groaned on the ground.

"I thought you were going to show me a thing of two," Shiro said hovering over him, but he was breathing hard.

"…that was before you almost broke my nose…"

"Who taught you to catch the ball with your face?"

"I was aiming for a head but…"

"Wrong part of the head."

"the sun was in my eyes."

"No, I'm sure that was the shine on the ball."

Lance glared at Shiro who shrugged back. Then they both started to laugh. Hunk sighed a little and relaxed. Pidge was out looking for William, and Shiro and Lance had stopped yelling at each other.

Finally, things were looking up.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Lance sat bolt upright.

A baby was crying.

Rubbing his eyes he started to pick his way over Radik, Frea, Geffin, and Heppik; all of whom had taken it upon themselves to sleep with him without fail. Before he was fully out of the tangle, however, the crying stopped.

Scowling he got up anyway and walked over to the corner of the cave that didn't echo as much, so of course that's where they put the babies.

Peaking around the corner he saw Hunk and Allura. Allura was holding the baby and Hunk was fixing the makeshift crib.

"Think he woke anyone up?" Allura hissed.

"I'm impressed you got him to stop," Hunk said, and sounded impressed, "Lance had to show me a million times how to get William to sleep. I still don't think I ever got it down."

"All I did was pick him up," Allura said looking down at her bundle, "How hard could it be?"

Hunk snorted.

Lance backed up slowly and went back to bed. The deft baby responded to your heart beat and the warmth of skin. He would quiet down so long as Allura continued to hold him.

()

"Sure these are the coordinates?"

Gom nodded, "I know many who were sent here."

Under cloaking, they circled around the smallest planet they had come to yet. It was more like a very round asteroid; it didn't even have much of an atmosphere. There were little places to hide and not a single place to land.

"I wish we had Blue to scan the place first," Pidge licked her lips nervously.

"It would be safer if we just entered by ourselves," Keith said, "Leave Green out here in semi-orbit and we'll jet-pack in."

Pidge nodded, "But how are we going to get prisoners out?"

"Like you said. We don't have Blue. So we're going to have to scout it out and then come up with a plan."

"…right…"

Keith looked Pidge over. It wasn't that she couldn't think that over herself; her nerves must be stretched and her worries were written all over her face.

"Even if he's not here, Pidge. We'll just look again, ok?"

She took a deep breath and nodded again. She was not used to failing this many times and she didn't know if she could handle another empty hope.

()

The base was the entire interior of the small planet. Finding a way in was like trying to get into an egg without breaking the shell. They ended up cutting a small hole and slipping in that way. Before they walked away though, Keith grabbed Pidges elbow and frayed the ends of the hole they made to make it look like a meteorite had flew past and knocked the hole in.

"Just in case," Keith said, "I'd rather be a Galra prisoner than these guys."

"Yeah, the Galra just torture you till your memory fries, these guys have a machine for it," Pidge rolled her eyes, "should we split up?"

"I don't really want to."

"Glad I'm not the only one."

They had been to many bases by now and knew the general layout. The Hunters favored a circular and spiraled layout. It made escape and infiltration tricky since every door opened to the center. However, the hunters enjoyed very thick walls. Crawling around between sheets of metal was difficult, but something they managed to get used to.

Scooting along to where they were sure to reach a shoot, they made sure to breath slowly and evenly. The two of them, they had discovered, created a lot of noise just by breathing when you were in between two slats of metal. No doubt all bases were on high alert now, but, then, so were the Galra and they managed just fine.

Getting to the level that the holding cells usually were, Keith motioned for Pidge to stay back. Unhappy, but understanding, Pidge nodded.

Keith, having better luck than Lance ever had, found the hatch that would let him into the room beyond. It was an empty room the size of a half bath on earth. Walking so his feet didn't make any noise he tried the doorknob.

Locked.

Putting his ear to the door he focused on sound and couldn't hear anything. Making his way back to the hatch he motioned for Pidge to come out. He pointed to the door and mimed her picking the lock. She rolled her eyes and complied.

()

Coran held onto Ulra as she threw up.

"Put her next to Frea," Lance said taking an armful of blankets to the river to wash, "Shiro!"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure the kids stay out of the cave! I don't care what they want to get in there!"

"Got it!"

"Thanks for the help, Coran," Lance said as the ginger wiped the face of the pale and sobbing child.

"I may be useless with babes, but I can help with children."

Lance hopped down the bank and hopped he wouldn't slip on the slippery rocks. It wasn't smart to do this with his arms full. About half of the kids had come down with an alien version of the flu which also took down Hunk and Allura. Complete with spots, puking, and high fevers.

It stopped spreading when Lance started to wash everything and Shiro was able to keep the kids out of the cave. Once and a while one would sneak past to see the others, and then they'd get sick. But for the most part it had stopped. Hygiene had taken on a whole new level where those kids were concerned.

Dumping the blankets on the bank he also dumbed the laundry bag of soaps and smoothed rocks.

"Play," he said and as he scrubbed the first blanket. From his pocket played the Song of the Sea, which he listened to every time he was alone or had a moment. He was determined to memorize this song…to re-memorize this song.

" _Good night William."_

"…Sounds like a horror movie…play."

()

Pidge picked the outer lock to the door they stood in front of. Keith kept watch as she worked. When she finished she nudged him and he slipped into the room.

Three pure bloods sat on the other end of the room.

()

"I'm speechless."

"So is this guy."

"Don't get me wrong," Keith said leaning against the inside of the lion, "I'm impressed."

Getting out of the base was…hairy, to say the least. They had gotten trapped in the room where they held their little prisoners and were discovered. Pidge, already on edge, and more than a little done, had gabbed the hunter in front, displayed a terrifying amount of strength that should be impossible for a human that small (all hail adrenaline) and then used the guy as a hostage.

Keith was watching the guy with his sword out while Pidge flew the lion away. The cloaking was starting to short out and she wanted to lose them before she interrogated the little scum bag.

"You won't get me to talk," the hunter scoffed.

Pidge laughed a high pitched peel that Keith hadn't heard before. It was a manic laugh.

"If you wont talk to us, then we'll just give you to Lance. Believe me when I tell you that you should keep in mind that we're the nice ones."

"Oh…I don't know about that," Keith said, "Kolivan taught me a few things that worked pretty well on some really stubborn Galra."

"Oh?" Pidge asked, giving a pointy toothed smile, "do tell."

"Well, first we take our blades," Keith took out his knife and activated it. The Hunters eyes widened.

"How…weapons don't just transform!"

Keith and Pidge exchanged a look. They had been planning on prepping their prisoner by merely threatening torture and then scaring him into spilling his guts. They had just started and already the Hunter was unwittingly giving them information!

"All of our weapons transform," Pidge said, "what do you think you're tied up in?"

He was still tied up with her bayard because every time he struggled too much she'd shock him. They hadn't hid the fact that their weapons transformed…so why…

"Now that I think about it, they've only seen Lances weapon transform…and then those guys died…"

"So word hasn't spread."

"You found out how to make Dradite weapons!" The hunters eyes were now so wide…greedy.

"Noooo," Keith took out his bayard and activated it as well, "This is Altean, and this one is Galran. Two very different species."

"I've never heard of them," the Hunter snorted, "no weapon can simply transform like that unless its Dradite made!"

"…is that why you've been collecting Dradites and Half bloods? To make weapons from their bones?"

Both the paladins thought of the soul weapons they had unearthed. They had assumed that the Hunters and other enemies of the Dradites had killed them to make those weapons form their bodies. The thought had horrified them, and they had unearthed what they had assumed was evidence of this fact.

We don't know how to make those weapons," the hunter spat, "We've been trying to figure it out for millions of years!"

Pidge had her hands full of flying so it was Keith that reached over and gabbed the alien by the top of his head.

"You're telling us…that this race was targeted, demonized, and wiped out because you wanted their WEAPONS?!"

The Hunter panicked, "I-I'm not saying anything more…"

"Tell us the truth of how this started, that's not bad, is it?" Pidge asked, "we're not asking you where other bases are, or where the REAL central hub is, we just want to know why this all is a thing."

"We will even drop you off on a planet, free as free, if you tell us," Keith said, Pidge shot him a look and he ignored her, "you have our word of honor, and, unlike you guys, that actually means something."

He swallowed hard and looked from one to the other. He was alone and at their mercy.

"No one knows how it started," he said with a sigh, "All I know is that no one has stopped us, so they had to have been horrible. Its not fair that they can just…do whatever they want! They had all the power! They had all the abilities! It wasn't fair! No one should be that much more powerful than everyone else!"

"Ok, say that I agree with you," Keith said and then made a gagging motion to the side before continuing, "you are still mowing down and demonizing these people."

"I'm just a hunter, I'm not a scientist," the guy said, "I don't know what they use the Dradites for, all I know is the closer to the color red they are the more valuable they are."

"Quiznak," Pidge spat, "I nabbed the wrong guy."

()

"thanks for the food, Papa!"

"Yeah, thanks, Papa."

"…I like Hunks cooking…"

"It tastes really good, Papa."

"Seconds please Papa!"

"PAPA! LU KEEPS STEALING MY FOOD!"

Lance glared at Gen, Martle, and Olie as he slapped Lu's hand. Ever since things started to calm down and fall into a routine, they would off and on call Lance 'papa'. Then, over time, that's all they would call him. The younger kids took to it quickly as if there was nothing wrong or different.

The older kids were perfectly happy with it. Martle and Olie thought it was funny, and Gen, he liked the separate distinction it caused between Lance and the others. Gen watched the others closely and the increasingly good nature that was forming between them, and he didn't like it.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Lance, it was that he didn't trust the others. They had erased him once, and they may be here now and Ollie may like them, but…What if they took Lance away? Radik kept thinking Lance would go away, so it wasn't outside the realm of worry.

"Hunk and Ulra are still under the weather," Coran said, "But they were able to keep down a little bit of food this afternoon."

"Lost without your little shadow?" Lance grinned. Coran sighed.

"Never thought it would happen to me, but yes, it is awfully dull without my little partner."

Lance looked over at Allura who had taken a liking to the deft baby. She really looked pretty with a baby in her arms. She started to make silly faces and Lance just stared for a moment.

"Papa?"

Lance looked down at Lu. Her eyebrows were knit in worry.

"Yeah?"

"your face is red, are you sick too?"

"What?" Lance flustered, "N-no, no, I'm fine. I'm not sick, I was just…no…"

The kids ogled. They'd never seen Lance act like this. He was the parent figure, cool, reliable, sometimes silly but always comfortable. But this was a Lance that was caught with his pants down.

"Why is your face red?"

"Red face!"

"I'm going to bed early," Lance snapped picking Frea off his lap and setting her down in his spot, "All of you make sure you wash up before bed. I don't want any of you getting sick again."

"ok."

"Sure."

"…you sure you're not sick?"

But Lance was already walking off. The cave was quarantined. Until it was cleaned out after everyone felt better, Allura had told the kids that they could all have a room in the castle. That way they could clean up and hopefully stay healthy.

It was a level of luxury that the children hadn't been able to handle at first. Lance had spent a few days showing them how the showers, sinks, and toilets worked. He slept outside the cave in case the invalids needed something in the middle of the night.

He checked on Hunk and Ulra to make sure they were doing ok and then went to take a shower. He was on his way back to his sleeping spot when Allura found him. The heat crept back into his face and he cursed himself. It had been a while since he'd actually had feelings for her, and the recurrence of these feelings were a bane.

"I was just checking to see if you were really ok," she said, "I know you wouldn't want to worry the kids."

_Oh, how I wish I was sick…_

"Naw, I'm fine, honest," Lance grinned, "how are the kids in the castle? I keep meaning to ask you; they aren't getting into anything they shouldn't?"

She chuckled, "you want the truth?"

"…yes?"

"I told them they could have any room they wanted."

"Yeah, they had them all picked out and were super stoked about it," Lances grin widened, "even the twins picked separate rooms."

"Well. The next morning Coran and I found the all in the same room practically sleeping on top of each other."

Lance laughed.

"Coran said it was your old room."

Lance stopped laughing.

Allura beamed, "somehow they all figured out which one was yours and as far as I know, they all sleep in there every night."

Now Lance was blushing for a whole new reason. There was something about the love of a child that made your whole existence feel validated.


	19. Chapter 19

"Uncle Shiro?"

Shiro let out a little groan rubbed his eyes. Radik sat beside him, looking ashamed that he'd woken him up. They were still trying to figure out how the kids ability worked. So far, they managed to get Radik to calmly tell them every time he had a "real dream". When he told Lance about it, he was able to go and sleep by himself, but sometimes he crawled into bed with Lance still.

So why was he bugging him?

"Whats going on?" Shiro asked sitting up. Was something wrong? Radik scooted in under the blankets and cuddled up to him.

"Uncle Shiro?"

"…Yeah?"

"…don't cry…"

Shiros eyebrows shot up and a laugh escaped him before he could stop it.

"Ok, I won't."

"I saw you crying," Radik said, "you were really sad."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and you were Heppiks size."

"Ah, that explains a lot," Shiro said nodding.

"I didn't like it."

"Apparently neither did i."

"Why were you sad?"

"I don't think I can pin point a single time. I was little, like you guys. So I'm sure it was over something really stu…um, important to me at the time, but not anymore."

"You're not sad?"

"Nope."

"…it was weird…I don't think you should ever cry."

"Good advice. I'll keep that in mind."

"Uncle Shiro?"

"Yeah? Something else?"

"I'm sorry you were erased."

It was such a genuine apology that all Shiro could do was pat the kid on the head.

"Thanks, kid."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Don't you like sleeping with Lance?"

"Fir and Una both had nightmares…and they kick in their sleep."

"Got it," Shiro sighed, "you didn't just dream about me, did you."

Radik hesitated, then shook his head. He didn't look like he wanted to talk about it. But Lance had been adamant that Radik try and tell them everything so that they could help him better.

"Well…" Padik took a deep breath, "promise you wont tell papa?"

"I can't-"

"I don't want to say it anymore," Radik said quickly, "At first I dreamed that he'd walk away. Either he'd be walking into the trees, or on a ship; it changes all the time but he was always walking away and leaving us all behind. I think he's tired of me asking him if he's leaving. I really don't want him to go."

"Understandable," Shiro nodded, but knew Lance had his own family on Earth. He was going to have to leave some time.

"But, then the dreams changed…now he just disappears," Radik sniffed, "if he leaves, then he can come back…but if he disappears, then…"

"Well, then, I guess we gotta make sure he doesn't gain invisibility powers," Shiro said wincing at the corniness of his own words. But it did the trick and Radik laughed.

"Look, Radik," Shiro sighed, not used to sharing his personal space, "It doesn't matter how many times you see things. They will always change because no one, even you, will be able to predict the future. Just because you see something doesn't mean it will happen exactly like you've seen it. The past visions you have are different because they've already happened. But you can't control other peoples choices, so you can't accurately predict the future."

"But I know when its going to rain every time," Radik argued.

"Peoples choices don't effect the weather," Shiro countered, "What you are most likely seeing are just possibilities. Maybe it will happen…maybe not. We just have to see what happens and deal with it when it comes."

"Promise?"

"What?"

Radik sat up taller and gave Shiro a searching look, "Promise you guys will help?"

Shiro thought for a moment and nodded, "I can promise for myself, but you're going to have to ask the others. I can't really speak for them."

Radik beamed, "I'm glad you guys are here. Papa really missed his other family."

The boy laid down and curled up, finally at peace. Shiro pulled the blanket over them as he laid back down as well.

"Night Uncle Shiro."

"…good night…"

()

"You really should've brought Hunk!"

"Yeah well, he had to be a hero and get himself doped up with you!"

Keith tried to follow Pidges instructions in how her cloaking mechanisms worked. Right now they were shorting out and three Hunter ships were hot on their tail. If only he knew which wire was the one he needed to unplug…

The green lion was hit twice from behind and Pidge swore as she spun her cat around.

"Eat this!"

She fired and managed to nail one of them. The other two were a little better.

"Careful, Pidge," Keith called, "we have passengers!"

"I'm trying!" She snapped, "but we'll escape and be just fine if you can just get the cloaking working again! Didn't you have a B in engineering?!"

"And didn't you skip like three grades?" Keith argued back, "You really think I can follow you just by looking at your schematics?!"

"I swear, you and Lance…"

"Don't compare us!"

"Then fix it!"

Pidge dodged and did her best to not throw all their passengers around the lion like a jump house. Some of them didn't have limbs. They had already dropped their captured hunter off on an uninhabited planet…well…until night fall, and then he'd be lucky to survive. They were heading back to the "safe house" when patrolling hunter ships found them and started to attack. They couldn't go anywhere near where Lance and the others were and flew as far away as they could.

So far they'd lost the hunters twice, but each time the Cloaking failed, the hunters would be on them again.

"I don't think they're finding us by the lions energy signature," Pidge muttered to herself, "they wouldn't know what to look for…"

She looped around and tried to go as fast as she could, but even though their lasers weren't has strong as the Galra, they were definitely faster.

Keith was flung backwards. Irritated he made his way to the front.

"You can't fight them like you would Galra," Keith snapped, "They're not what we're used to fighting!"

"No dip sherlock!"

"Then change it up!"

"FINE! Get in the back and Help the others stay as stable as possible, its gonna get crazy!"

"No what I mean-"

Greens radar picked up five large ships coming in fast. Pidge puled back and dodged as shots were fired. One of two hunter ships that were left exploded and the last one left tried to run away and was caught in a cross fire between two other ships. The new comers stopped shooting at Green and a voice came across their com.

"Identify yourself."

"I am Pidge Gunderson," Pidge said, "Paladin of Voltron and enemy of the Alliance and the Hunters."

There was silence and Keith wondered if they should have told them that much information.

"You have many energy signatures on board, who else is with you?"

They exchanged a look and Pidge decided to jump in with both feet.

"My team member, Keith Kogane is also with me. Together we have about twelve Dradites, three of which are pure bloods. I warn you. If you attack us or attempt to trick us, we will eradicate you. I will not hold back."

"Now would be a good time to also identify yourselves," Keith said with a side look at Pidge, "I know my team mate…and she's a little on edge…"

"We are the neutral planet system Maxim. We destroy all who enter our space."

"Great," Pidge sighed.

"Do you have injured on board?"

"…yes," Keith said, "but that won't stop Pidge form-"

"This is your first offence," the voice cut him off, "If you leave by these coordinates, you will pass in safety."

"…Thank you," Pidge said as three ships few away, "We will leave immediately."

"We will follow you out."

"oh…ok."

()

"We did not help you," came the voice over the coms as their escorts backed away, "but the planet a quintant stream-side will look at your injured. We did not help you."

"What?" Pidge asked, "I'm sorry, the com must be broken. Well, good bye."

She punched it and followed the edge of a nebulous stream.

()

"Identify yourself."

"Pidge and Keith of Team Voltron with injured Dradites. We did not hear that you could possibly help."

"…"

"How many?"

"Three pure bloods and nine half bloods, that's all we know. Four are babies and two are adult…ish."

"come in slow."

Pidge maneuvered her way down following the light magnetic tug that lead them to the landing area. The building were low and close to the ground. At a quick glance they didn't see a single two story building.

They landed and both keith and Pidge went to the back to talk to everyone else.

"Ok," Pidge knelt to be on the same level as them, "we are on a planet that is rumored to be friendly. Keith and I will exit first and make sure everything is safe for you. If we do not come back, do not leave Green, ok?"

"Gom, you're in charge," Keith said and the man nodded, "we're hoping that we can get you all some medical help. It's a long way to the Safe House and some of you guys can't wait that long."

"We will manage," Gom said, "but allys…they would be nice…"

()

The moment the paladins stepped out of the green lion the lion snapped its jaws shut and put up a barrier. There was a barrier of people with weapons and emergency bags. Their faces were covered and they had hoods covering their heads.

One stepped forward and took his mask off.

"we need to search your ship," said the alien, he had five eyes and a long nose, "we will make sure you are not Hunters."

"You will prove to us first that you are not Hunters," Pidge said folding her arms, "and just cause I'm not in it doesn't mean I can't make it move and shoot up the entire place."

They had a staring competition when a shout came from the lion. It was a language they didn't know and one of the people dropped their gun and ran to the lion also shouting. The alien ripped off his hood and mask revealing bright red skin and long antenna.

"Why don't kids ever do as they're told," Hissed Keith and then stopped when he saw Pidges incredulous look.

"It seems you have found a missing child of ours," the spokesman said with a nod, "is that evidence enough?"

"If its evidence enough for you, then its evidence enough for us," Keith said and held out his hand to shake the aliens hand and seal the agreement.

Pidge walked back to green and the barrier lowered. When the lion opened its mouth a little purple child launched himself into the adult Dradites arms.

More people entered the lion and the paladin waited just outside to make sure they got them out safe. Gom and those carrying the babies came first. More started to come but then an unearthly shriek sounded from the back with some shouts.

"I know that cry anywhere," Keith sighed as he and Pidge shoved their way as quickly as they could to the back.

"He would choose this time to wake up."

One of the pure blood children had woken up from his drugged state and was fighting back tooth and nail. From the other pure bloods that had been with him, they had gathered that this particular child had refused to kowtow while in captivity. He'd tried to escape multiple times, to the point that they had broken the kids right leg and foot many times. When the Alliance realized this wasn't stopping the rebellion, they had turned to drugs. And then stronger drugs after that.

Keith got there first and tried to take the child. The child saw Keith and threw out his arms with a sob.

"UNCLE KEITH!"

William latched onto Keiths neck and wrapped his legs around his chest. Keith just stood there. This was not what he'd expected.

"You found me! Is papa here?! Auntie Pidge!" Without loosening his grip on Keith he gave a watery grin to Pidge, "You found me!"

()

"I see," Namith said as he looked at Williams leg and Keith and Pidge told him and the kid the truth. They didn't think it was nice to tell William that Lance didn't remember him, but it would have been even more cruel to just let it alone. William wouldn't let Keith or Pidge leave him alone, not even when another dradite asked to help him. And the kid insisted on sitting on Keiths lap and maintaining constraint contact.

"So…papa doesn't remember me?"

"We've told him all about you, so he knows that he's supposed to know you…but…"

"It was really stupid of us," Pidge said and Namith nodded.

"Yes, it was, but you know better now. Too bad its too late for this leg. I'll have to amputate it at just above the knee."

"Sure there's nothing else?"

"The bones were broken and left to heal at odd angles. If we leave it alone in a few years, or less, we'll have to take the leg at the hip or risk heart failure."

"that's fine," William smiled and, amazingly, it looked just like Lances smile, "I'll be like Uncle Shiro! He doesn't have an arm! And maybe Uncle Hunk and…could you Auntie Pidge make me a leg like you did with Uncle Shiro?"

"You bet," Pidge said. William grinned and then tilted his head back to look at Keith upside down, his antenna twitching.

"Uncle Keith?"

"…yeah?"

"I don't hate you guys."

The paladins swallowed hard as they tried to also swallow their guilt. William nestled back into Keiths arms and sighed contentedly.

"Scarred that Papa won't want me anymore," William said, "but I don't hate you. Papa always said that everyone should be able to make mistakes. Its what you do with the mistake that makes you a good person or a bad one. You found me. So you guys must be good."

"Che," Keith hid his face behind the kid, "he totally stole that line from Shiro…"

"can't wait till we get back," Pidge hummed happily, "Cause there's no way Lance wouldn't want you back!"


	20. Chapter 20

It was just one of those days.

That kind of day when every child was in a mood and there was nothing to do but send each and every one of them to their rooms with the promise of extra chores.

"That was…"

"Extreme."

"Shut up," Lance snapped at the other paladins, "Now I can clean this mess up in silence!"

With every last child whole and healthy again, Lance wasn't going to let anyone else in the caves until he'd at least disinfected as much of it as he could. You can't exactly scrub a dirt floor, but with Hunks help, they managed to make their own disinfectant spray.

"I thought you liked kids and was the 'baby-whisperer'," Allura mocked.

"Well I though you were cute the other night and now look at you," Lance rebutted, "even parents need a day to themselves once in a while."

"What?!"

"And kids are going to act out," Hunk said cutting in before it turned ugly, "and when one acts out, they all tend to act out."

"Doesn't help that three of them are teenagers…" Lance started to complain and then realized he was also still a teenager.

"Sad…"

"really sad…"

"I'm going to take a walk; maybe see if I can't find some thing to add to dinner tonight," Lance sighed throwing down the rag he held, "I can clean this up later. Make sure they don't start shocking each other through the walls. I have no idea what that might do to the ship."

"Wait, they shock each other?"

"through the walls?!"

"They can do it up to about ten yards, a few even further than that," Lance yawned, "they just conduct quintessence between their antenna and send the raw energy through a solid surface. Not nice. I separated them, but I wouldn't put it past Ollie or Lu or even Penne to start something."

"Need help?"

"What part of 'day to themselves' didn't you get?" Lance waved at them.

"You're just going to go find a place to nap," Hunk sighed, "and you're complaining about the kids."

"I don't know what you mean," Lance grinned, "I'll be back in no time."

()

Finding a good place to nap was easy. Actually, being able to fall asleep was the hard part.

Lance played the lullaby on the crystal a few more times. He'd had it memorized for a while…but he was afraid of forgetting it again. This had been his favorite song when he was little.

He was almost asleep when a roar sounded in the distance. Lance sat bolt upright, his heart in his throat and in a panic before he realized it had been a welcome sound, not a warning. It sounded again and Lance sighed, leaning back.

The green lion was back. Pidge and Keith were back from whatever they had to do.

Taking a few more deep breaths to calm himself down after the initial scare, he waited a little longer before heading back. No doubt Shiro and Allura were giving them the third degree and Lance wasn't in the mood to listen to all that.

Heading back, however, Radik and Geffin ran into him.

"What are you guys doing out of your rooms?!" He scolded.

"But!"

"The others are back!"

"That's no excuse," Lance snapped, "You both are in your rooms for a dang good reason, who else left?"

"But there are more!"

"Yeah!"

"Pidge and Keith brought back more!"

_More?_

Lance picked up the pace as Radik grabbed his hand and tried to pull him along. Geffin grabbed his other hand, likely enjoying the fact that Lance had forgotten about their punishment for the time being.

They dragged him over to the castle where the others were still getting their 'don't leave without telling anyone' lecture. But when they looked past Shiro and saw Lance, Pidge nearly started to jump up and down.

"LANCE!"

She waved and even Keith had an unnatural gin on his face.

It took everything Lance had not to run away in fear.

"PAPA!"

A bright red dradite hobbled over on a prosthetic leg, his arms open as he ran right smack into Lances torso.

_Papa?_

"Papapapa! Its me! William!"

_William?!_

Lance looked up at the others who had walked over.

"Hunk realized, after Ollie told us what the hunters do to captured dradites, that William might not be dead," Pidge said sheepishly.

"It took me a while to convince Pidge," Hunk nodded, "and it was really hard keeping it from these two."

"We didn't tell Keith at the time cause he was pissing us off," Pidge said, "but we've been putting together all sorts of information about where the Alliance may have Harvesting facilities and bases of operations so we can put together an attack. I wanted to test those theories so I nabbed Keith and we went!"

"Why didn't you just tell us that then?!" Shiro asked, "we could have helped!"

"Well…" Pidge shrugged and looked at her shoes, "I couldn't really look, you, Lance, in the face. Not until I'd looked for him. Not until I'd done everything I could to fix what I could…"

"Auntie Pidge and Uncle Keith found me!" William beamed up at Lance, but when Lance still didn't respond or show any expression, the boy let go and backed away, "are you not happy?"

"I…"

Lance looked from William to Pidge and Keith, back to the boy. He didn't know what to feel. The child didn't look or even sound a little bit familiar. What were they expecting? A Thank you? The kid was missing a leg! Did they want him to start crying and be emotional?

*snif*

Lance blinked as the boy started to cry.

"S-sorry…"

"Hey," Lance knelt down and ruffled Williams hair, "there's no reason to apologize, and there's no reason to cry, k?"

"But…but you don't want me any mooooore…"

"When did I say that?"

"But-"

"William," Lance said putting both hands on his shoulders, "that's my gandpapi's name. There's no way I'd not want family back. I just need get my head around this. Its kind of sudden…and a bit of a shock since everyone told me you were dead."

"That wasn't nice," William sniffed.

"Nope, not nice."

"Do I get to stay with you this time?"

Lance picked him up and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, "Yup! You're not leaving my sight ever again!"

()

WIlliam also came with three other children.  They had had the choice to stay with the others on that planet, or go with William and the paladins.  Both of the pure blood dradites and Gom had opted to stay with them.  The children because they wanted to meet the person William would take about, and Gom because he felt he could help.

They were welcomed and Hunk decided to pull out all the stops for dinner that night.  There were still some chores to do so Lance let the kids loose from their punishments early if they promised to behave. 

This made Pidge and Keith the undisputed favorites.  

As Lance had tried to go back to disinfecting, the two other dradites stayed close to his heels.  William had already been dragged off to play with the others, but the these ones were staring at Lance like they expected something.  So, putting the rag he'd just picked up, back down, he crouched down to their eye level.

"Hello," He said kindly, "And what are your names?"

They blinked and then looked at each other.

"They don't have one," Gom said making Lance jump a little.  The aliens voice was quiet, and a little raspy.  It made Lance regret every horror movie he'd ever watched in his life.

"why don't they?  I mean, you have one."

"I got mine from my nest-holder," he said, "Lapila named myself and seven others before we were found by the Hunters.  She was killed and we were taken. These children must've been found by the Hunters before a nest-holder could find them.  Only nest-holders name us."

"...soooo..."

A small smile touched Goms lips, "They are wanting a name from this nest-holder."

Lance shrugged.  He'd given names to many of the babies, and had thought nothing of it.  Now he wondered if he should've put a little more thought into it.  This seemed to be very important to them.  The two children were both staring at him with an almost hungry expectancy.  

"Alright..." Lance took a deep breath, "I've never considered myself...whatever..a 'nest-holder' or anything like that..."

"You care for us," Gom said, "We can feel it.  I felt it the moment you came to greet us.  You are the holder of this land and this band of outcasts.  Not many feel the same, or as deeply as you do.  Its a very...safe...feeling."

Lance swallowed hard and looked around, hoping that no one was watching because he was sure he was scarlet in the face.  He couldn't remember the last time he'd been complemented like that.  Thankfully everyone else was busy.

"Right," Lance sighed a little sheepishly.  He looked the kids up and down and thought really hard about it.  It was a boy and a girl and they both look almost exactly the same as William.  He could also now pin point the dradite influences in the other children.  Some had black eyes, while others had more of a reder hue to their skin, while some had the same facial bone structure that these kids had.  Frea had grown exponentially after her teething phase, while Temple and the other baby were growing more slowly.  

"Well, my little princess," Lance said taking the little girls hand, "may i call you Cass?"

Her eyes widened and her face turned a deeper shade of red.  Then she beamed and as she started to cry.  Lance froze, not sure what he'd done wrong.  Then he pulled her into a hug and patted her back.

"There, there," Lance said, "all this for a name.  you could make one up yourself if you like."

Both kids shook their heads hard.  Lance glanced up at Gom, who had become his official translator at the moment.  He simply shrugged.  Lance sighed.

"Are these happy tears at least?" Lance asked and Gom nodded sharply.

"She is over joyed."

"Well, that's good," Lance said still patting the sobbing child on the back.  Then he felt a tug on his sleeve and the boy stared at him as well.

"Mmmm..."  Lance thought for a moment, "Well, Brave warrior, i dub thee Alex, is that ok wi-"

The boy leapt at him shoved in next to the girl under Lances arm so that he was holding both of them now.  Lance snuggled them both close to him.  Their bodies were thin, frail, and he didn't think his heart could take it.  They were just so small...how could anyone claim to fight for justice when they hurt those that were this small?!

()

"Papa?" Radik ran in with William behind him, "Hunk said dinner is ready!"

Lance huffed, finally satisfied that the cave was disinfected and nodded to them.

"Alright, let's go," he scooped them both up into his arms and headed toward the entrance.  William wrapped his arms around his neck and held on.  the child had almost panicked when Radik and Geffin had dragged him away form Lance.  Lance had simply ginned and told him to go play.  William had watched Lances face; he was the only one who remembered that happened the last time Lance had said the same thing.  Still, he could tell that it was different.  There was a different feel in the air and his papa wasn't going to leave this time.  William had had fun, and Radik had showed him almost everything.  Now he was so tired he didn't know if he could even eat.

WIlliam claimed Lances lap that evening, uncontested.  The children all felt a communal joy at the return of one they had thought lost, plus two more.  They could tell their guardian needed time, and space to absorb what was going on, so they did their best to not make too much of a fuss.

Though it was difficult.

William wasn't the only one who had had a hard time of it.  They were willing to let him have this day, but they all knew that come the morrow, the boy was one of them and would take his turn like the rest of them.  

It was a calm evening.  they could tell the weather was changing and cooling down.  Lance wanted to talk to the others about what they could set up for winter in the area.  Now that everyone was healthy, happy, and pretty much content, they needed to discuss what their next moves would be.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Allura sat bolt upright in her bed.

The pounding on her door could bring it down if she didn't hurry.  Grabbing her robe she hurried over to find Lance panting outside her door.

"..can't...work...the pods..."

Allura frowned until a crying wail sounded down the hall.  Around the corner Alex stumbled and Lance moved swiftly, grabbing Alluras arm he pulled her along, scooping up the child and hurrying back through the castle.

"I can't get the healing pods to work," he stressed quickly, "are they sick?  I don't know.  I don't know what to do..."

They came into the control room and the princess found the other two dradite children wrapped up in multiple blankets in a state of semi-consciousness.  Alex was crying more out of fear than anything else.  Lance was barely keeping it together.

"They have a fever, they threw up, there's no rashes or anything like that, but they are scratching their arms and they keep telling me that they're in pain," he finally took a breath and continued, "but they're complaining that their head hurts, not their stomach.  i though i could use the pods to analyze what's wrong since you said before that the pods don't cure illness, but i still wanted to know what was wrong-"

"Lance," Allura gave him a small shake, "Why don't you put them into the pods and i'll work the control, alright?"

He nodded and gave Alex to her.  She held the child in one arm and brought up the screen while Lance rushed to get the kids settled in.  She was more than a little irked that this was happening.  These three had just gotten here.  Keith and Pidge had assured them that they had been look at by doctors and professionals before they had left.  So why were these kids getting sick right after arriving?

Lance held unnaturally still, waiting for her to tell him what the matter was.  But when she found out, she suddenly wished the others were there as well.  Allura was not fond of giving out bad news by herself.

()

Keith felt his jaw twitch and clenched it as Allura explained why Lance was loading everyone up into the ship in the middle of the night.

"Withdraw?"  Pidge scowled, "but I know that they checked that!  they explained it as they did all the tests!  I was there!"  

"They must have missed something," Allura said, "The pods treat it like an illness and wont heal it because its not a physical wound."

"But it is," Hunk fought, "withdraw is a physical need and the body craves it and it can cause immense damage if not handled properly."

Allura shook her head, "and unless the pod is accustomed with the substance that the body is craving, there's little it can do.  We've put them in a frozen sleep and are going to head to the planet that knows more about the dradite body and physical structure.  perhaps they can help."

"If they didn't catch it the first time, what makes you think they'll catch it this time?" Keith asked, pissed.  After everything they had done to find the kid, Keith would be damned if he let the little brat just up and die all over again.

"But they are technically the only ones who can help," Shiro said nodded, but Pidge shook her head.

"they basically said 'don't come back', when we left.  I doubt they'll be very welcoming."

"Let's go everyone!" Lance shouted to them.

"I would love to see them get in Lances way," Hunk and Keith said at the same time.

()

"Identify yourself," said an alien with a mouthful of three different tongues, one of which was lolling to one side.  But he was also wearing more than one weapon and looked more than formidable.

"We are the paladins of Voltron," Shiro said, "two of our members were just under your care."

Keith and Pidge stepped forward and addressed them, "we have sick children that are suffering from a drug withdraw.  Your healers said they were fine, but apparently not."

"We do not let outsiders come so flippantly," the alien seethed, "you will remain in orbit while we speak to the healers and bring your accusations to-"

"The HELL YOU WILL!" Lance roared from behind everyone else.  He didn't step forward, but he made sure he was being heard, "you will let us land and you will help these children.  If you wish to keep us here until we are checked out and you feel you can trust us then fine, but you WILL care for these kids and FIX YOUR MISTAKE!"

Hunk and Keith grinned.  They liked it when it wasn't them that was being yelled at.

"...i take it you are the nest-holder."

Lance just glared.

"they are really sick," Allura said, "since pure bloods are all but wiped out, shouldn't you do all in your power to help them?"

The alien gave a small hiss of irritation, "If you are who you say you are, then you will stay in orbit while we check with our healers.  If you really care for those children, then you will send us the information you have on their conditions...you do have those, yes?"

Hunk actually moved to one side even though Lance still hadn't moved.  His anger filled the room.

"Coran..."Lance said staring right at the screen, making sure he and the alien had perfect eye contact, "land the ship."

"Ummm..."  Coran looked over to Allura.

"Lance," she said, "I don't think-"

"Neither do i," Lance said, "but i know i have two kids that need immediate attention.  Withdraw isn't something that you can just put on ice and deal with once you have the time.  Even frozen, the body will continue to brake down, albeit at a slower rate, and once they come out of the pods, they will just be in more pain than they were in before.  And I KNOW for a fact, that you, Sir, do NOT want me at your throat if i have to listen to my children cry because they are in pain!"

"I know the attachment a holder feels for their adopted ones," the alien stipulated, "but this is not something i can just break protocol over!  The Hunters are cleaver and if we make one exception, we have to-"

"You name?"

"What?"

Lance repeated himself, "I-DENTIFY YOUR-SELF!"

The alien blinked.  They doubted he'd ever been asked that question before.

"I am captain Ruig-"

"You will let us land, Ruig," Lance said, "everyone will stay on the ship.  you can send in whom ever you want to come and collect the sick children. Once they are taken care of you can search the ship if you want.  You can contact whomever you wish and I would like it if ALL the children i have can be checked over.  I doubt any of them have had a check up in their life, so this is a good opportunity for it."

"Now just hold on-"

"If I hold on any longer, Ruig, you personally, will not survive," Lance cut in, "I can not and will not allow some pisant to come in between my children and their good health.  This is what will happen in 5.....4...."

Ruig blustered as Lance counted down on his fingers, making sure the captain saw clearly, each finger go down.  He'd never been talked to in such a way.  Normally if a holder was lucky enough to find their way to the planet, they were more than grateful to comply to whatever was told them.  This holder, however, had taken their rules and crushed them.

"...2..."

"Fine!" Ruig snapped, "fine, you can land, but anyone who disembarks without permission will be shot and killed."

"Fine," Lance shrugged, "sounds good."

With that he turned and left the bridge.  Ruig let out another hiss that also had a growl underneath.

"He took over before i thought he would," Shiro said slowly into the silence.

"Landing pad 45 will be open," Ruig snapped, "and I want that holder restrained before anyone boards to take the children."

"don't you worry about him," Allura said diplomatically, "everything will be just fine and safe for you."

Ruig shook his head and cut the communication.  


	22. Chapter 22

The first to board the ship were medics and their guards.  Allura lead them swiftly to the control room where she operated the pods to release their patents. 

After the healers exited the ship, the main force entered to evaluate the situation.

Everyone was on the bridge except for Lance who they locked in the lounge.  Shiro lead an alien that looked to be in charge to the lounge while everyone else was questioned and filled out their own paperwork.

Lance was siting next to Martle and holding a baby.  Alex sat next to him, the little dradite attempting to morph into Lances side as he finched behind Lances arm as they entered.  Fear and hesitation etched in the childs face and in every move he made.

“I am Faxix,” the alien in charge announced, and removed his hood, reveiling that he, too, had antenna, “I see you are the holder?”

Lance’s smile was nice enough, and that worried Shiro.

“I’m Lance,” Lance introduced himself, “This is Martle, the baby is Temple, and this one is Alex.”

“You have others?”

“Of course,” Lance said shrugging, “I think Nomi is in the kitchen with Frae, and the other kids are running around and playing.  You all took your sweet time getting anything done, I couldn’t possibly keep them all locked up.”

Faxix scowled, “you have no control over them?  They do not listen to you?”

“Oh, they listen,” Lance nodded, “but you all only said I was to be restrained, not the kids.”

Splitting hairs was Lances strong point.

“Please gather your kids,” Faxix said glancing at Martle, “I need to see you with all of them.”

Lance stood, gave the baby to Martle, and shook his head, “you are searching the ship, and you can’t do that yourself?”

“Dradites don’t listen to anyone accept those they attach themselves to.  We couldn’t tell them to do anything that they already weren’t inclined to do.”

“huh, interesting,” Lance was now standing in front of the larger alien.  He wasn’t Galra-tall, but he was wide and didn’t seem to have an ounce of fat on him.

“Call your children,” Faxix said again.  Then the door behind him flew open and three girls bolted around the room.

“PAAAPAAA!!”

“Its her fault!”

“She started it!”

Ulra grabbed Lance around the middle the force of it spun him around.

“THEY’RE TRYING TO GET ME!”

The twins scowled fiercely at their sister.

“She stole it!”

“She broke it!”

“It was an accident!”

“I AM NOT A BASE!” Lance shouted, “Ulra!  Go help them clean up, and GET RID of that ANIMAL that I KNOW you are hiding!  Fir, Una, what have I told you about Fear Chasing?  And if you leave your glass jars out, then of course they’re going to get broken.  Now go clean up, all of you.”

The three of them shoved passed Faxix and bickered quietly out the door.

“Guess we’ll have to wait,” Lance said shrugging, “Glass is dangerous to leave out unattended.”

Faxix’s antenna twitched.  Something wasn’t right. It was unnerving.  This nest-holders eyes were…dark.  Dangerous.  The air around him was…tense. 

“something wrong?” Lance asked lifting an eyebrow, “you-“

Without thinking Faxix lashed out and hit Lance across the face.  Lance staggered back, but quickly recovered enough to shout.

“Gen stop!”

Faxix felt an itch on the side of his neck.  Out of nowhere a child appeared.  Faxix’s antenna twitched uncontrollably.

He hadn’t sensed this ones presence at all.

Lance rubbed his face and spat out a bit of blood.  He worked his jaw to make sure it hadn’t broken and winced as he realized his nose was bleeding.  Gen still have the knife out and pressed against the aggressors throat.

“Back off, Gen,” Lance said, wiping off his face, “he didn’t hit me that hard.  I think I just spooked him.”

“Mmmm,” Gen’s eyes narrowed.

“Gen,” Lance snapped, and with a ‘tsk’ Gen finally backed away. He walked over and stood directly behind Lance.

“You take Ollie and get the others,” Lance said and Gen shook his head.

“I’ll get the others, but I leave Ollie,” Gen tried to compromise, but Lanc wasn’t in the mood.

“This is not the time, Gen,” Lance sighed, “take Ollie with you, and for the LOVE do NOT show that skill to the twins!”

Gen rooled his eyes, “we’re not stupid.”

The child moved to the side of the room, made quick motions left and right as if corning a small animal and then snatched at empty air.

Ollie materialized as Gen threw him over his shoulder.

“How did you know I was there?!”

“Because only you could show Gen that trick, and we’ll talk more about it later,” Lance said as he watched the two of them exit the room.

Faxix watched and gripped his hands into fists.

This was wrong.

Ruig said the Holder was odd, but he didn’t mention that the children were also strange.  He looked past Lance at the dradite who had curled up next to Martle when Lance had stood.  The child was staring at Faxix, not daring to blink for fear that he’d do something to hurt them.  Faxix was a stranger, as thus had to be watched closely.

That was how nest-children normally behaved. They didn’t run into a room with a stranger in it and ignore them completely.  They didn’t merely threaten an aggressor, they attacked to kill and survive.  Normally any half blood could detect another one in the room no matter what, but two had hidden their presence completely from him.  Where their others in the room he didn’t know about? 

Why did these children act so differently from all the others that had managed to make it?  Even his own little nest-home was nothing like this.

()

The children filed in, Ulra kept her distance from the twins, and Nomi and Frae had flour on their faces.  The others walked in and gave Lance quizzical looks.  Except Gen, who still glared at Faxix, making it clear that the other wasn’t to make a move.

“Everyone,” Lance said quieting them, “this is Faxix.  He’s here to make sure we get the help we need, so be nice.”

“Papa,” Geffin and the others were just staring, “you have an owie!”

Lance laughed, “Yeah, I messed up a little.”

Geffin reached up and patted Lances arm, “does it hurt?”

“It stings a little, but right now we need to answer Faxixs questions, ok?”

Faxix watched closely, trying to discern the best course of action.  The darkness never left the holders eyes, but there was no doubt that he cared for the children. 

“Which would you like to be seen first?  Is there anyone more injured or sick than the rest,” Faxix asked.  They all stared at him blankly.  Then one, a tall boy, began to hiss almost jerkily; he was laughing.  Which caused a few others to start giggling.

Faxix didn’t know what to say.  What was so funny?

“Kids,” Lance gave them all a stern look.  They quieted down, but then Ollie snorted and laughter broke out like a dam. 

Faxix turned to Lance who just sighed.

“Once you get the giggles, its hard to take anything seriously,” Lance shrugged, “How many can you take at a time?”

“…3…since the two we took first require the most attention and have most of our healers kept busy.”

“alright,” Lance looked his kids over, “take Ollie, Alex, and Temple first.”

“What?”

“Nooo!”

Lance nodded and tried to stay standing as Allex ran pell-mell into the back of his legs.  He clung to him tightly and cried.

“Ollie, I’ll need you to take care of these two,” Lance said, “get it?”

Ollie was not happy with being singled out first, but he nodded.  He understood why he’d been paired up with those two.  With his power he’d be able to protect them better.

“Alex,” Lance picked the small panicking child up and held him, “you’re going to go with Ollie and get a check up.  You remember being here before so don’t give me this face.”

Alex shook his head and clung to Lance harder. Ollie tried to pry him off, but that only made Alex wail.

Faxix understood the smaller child.  That child was normal.  It was normal to not want to be separated from the nest-holder in front of potentially dangerous strangers.  It was the others- that laughed at nothing and showed no fear- those others, were the strange ones.

Finally they got Alex to cling to Ollie instead.

“You stay with Ollie.  You’re big brother will keep you safe, ok?”  Lance said and Alex nodded slowly, “you’re big brother is very strong, so you just go and make sure you’re not sick.”

“Here.”

Faxix jumped and reached for his weapon but a hand gripped his wrist tightly.  Shiro said in a low voice, “That would be very unwise.”

Martle stood by and held out the baby, Temple, to Faxix.  He took the child and the baby seemed more than content to be held by him…which again, wasn’t right.

()

As all their guests left the ship, Shiro turned to Lance.

“You’re taking this rather well.”

Lance gave him a humorless grin and turned to Martle, “How are they?”

“Ollie says to stop being a worry wart,” Martle said with a chuckle, then she sobered, “the other two are hurting really badly, but they seem to be doing that they can.  They aren’t in any danger that I can tell.”

Of course he’d have them connected so he could hover, Shiro felt stupid for even wasting the effort.


	23. Chapter 23

When all the children were off the ship, he followed the captain in charge to a room in the healing center were the children were being kept after their physicals.  Alex was beside himself and latched onto Lance the moment he came through the door.

“Have you seen Will and Cass yet?” Ollie asked as Lance bent down and picked Alex up.

“Not yet,” he said, “I wanted to make sure everything here was under control.  Once I’m with the other two, I won’t be leaving their side.”

“We got it,” Gen said with a nod and Gom also nodded.

“I shall keep things in order,” the adult half-blood replied.

“And we’ll keep everyone safe,” Gen said indicating Ollie and himself.

Lance smiled, reassured.

“Am I to stay with Ollie?”

The voice was small, so small that Lance only heard it because Alex was right next to his ear.

“That’s right,” Lance said, “I want you to stay with your siblings here and look after each other, ok?  Can you do that for me?”

Alex gave a small nod.

()

“Lance?”

Pidge stopped him in the hall as he made his way to the room William and Cass were being cared for.  Her eyes were red and she looked scared.

“Lance I’m sorry,” she said, her voice thick, “We really thought this would be…we really tried…”

Lance smiled and hugged her, “everything will be fine.  They say we got here in time.  Think you guys can keep an eye on the other kiddos while I’m with these two?”

“Of course!” she said, “…you…you don’t hate us…anymore?”

Lance laughed, “I never hated you guys.  I just couldn’t stand Shiro and Allura.  Both of them, plus trying to figure everything out on my own was a little…much…”

“you know you did have to do it on your own,” She scowled, “I know we screwed up, but we are right here.”

“…I know…” he shifted uncomfortably, “it just took me a while to realize that.”

“Then answer me honestly,” she said jabbing a finger into his chest, “if you need anything or need to talk or ANYTHING, you WILL come to at least ONE of us, right?”

Lance shook his head and grinned, “yes, ma’am.”

()

The team checked up on Lance and the kids periodically.  The kids stayed in a group room at the hospital.  None of the healers wished to be wrong again and desired they stay at the building until they were positive no one would suddenly become sick.

Forming an alliance with the leadership of the planet was also important.  Which was why the paladins only checked in when they could.

The paladins were up front about their mistakes and past deeds.  The leadership consisted of a king and his many generals and barons.  They sat in a semi-circle while the paladins sat in the front of the room.

“You are not the first to be swayed into their thinking,” the king replied, “you are also not the first to suddenly realize you were wrong.  You are the first, however, to avoid the fate of being completely erased or being killed.”

“How had this planet survived so long?”  Allura asked, “all the other planets were destroyed decafeebs ago!”

“Our planet is not…conducive to their tactics,” The kings lips twisted into a grin, “They favor a T’kip form of attack when whipping out a planet.”

“…aaannnnd that would beee…”

“Infiltration and sudden annihilation,” a baron replied, “they would send down trouble makers to disrupt society and then when everything is simply chaos, they would attack all at once.”

“You are immune to this?” Shiro asked, amazed at their confidence.

“We are not immune to chaos, but if they were to suddenly sweep in and start shooting at the planet, it would explode, taking out five systems in every direction.”

They went pale.

“This…planet is…volatile?”

“Extremely,” a general said, smiling, “we do nothing to upset the planet, and it protects us from those that wish to wipe us from existence.”

“That would be why there is such a melting pot here,” Keith added, “everyone who don’t fit in anywhere else just comes here.”

The king nodded, “My world is a messy one.  But it is mine and I do enjoy it.”

“So what now?”

“Pardon?”

Shiro sat up straighter, “there are people being harmed by this stupid council out there and who knows what their end goal really is.  For all we know, they could just be saving your planet for last after they’ve scared everyone else into coming here.”

The king frowned, “I hadn’t thought of that…they do not mind suicide missions…”

“And there are other nests of children that are being attacked,” Pidge added, “we need to go and gather them.  Its not safe for them to be out on their own.”

The king shook his head, “then we need a safer place to send them.  We are able to accept those that make it here on their own because they are few and far between.  However, if they are to come all at once, our way of life…our economy, can not withstand it.”

“So, like a sister planet?” Allura asked, “our ship should be able to gather data from this planet, if you would also share information with us, and then we should be able to find another planet that should be safe enough.”

“But they do need help,” said another baron, to the kings left, “As I’ve said countless times before, we can not just leave them out there while we think of a solution!”

Shiro wondered if they could put them on Lances planet while they looked for a more suitable planet.

“We may have a temporary place to put those we rescue,” Shiro said, speaking up, “but I’ll need to talk to someone about it first….”

The baron sighed impatiently.

“We can’t move recklessly,” the general said with a kind and understanding smile for his fellow, “I wish to help them just as quickly, but if we move without thought, we will just put them all in even more danger.”

()

Lance sat in between Cass and William; within easy reach of both of them.  Often, he would hold both their hands and comfort them that way.  When they cried or were in so much pain they convulsed, Lance held them tight and rocked them.  He hummed them songs and told them stories, even when they were asleep. 

“You are good to them,” Namith said softly as he came into the room to change out the sheets, “and good for them.”

Lance shook his head, “if I were good for them…they-“

“Shush,” Namith snapped, “none of that.  The blame is on those that created this horrid drug and then gave it to children.  And the fact that I did not see it before ends the blame with myself.  However, this little one, told me you believe that mistakes are to be learned from.  I took that to heart and am now doing my best to fix it.”

Lance squirmed in his seat.  He normally liked compliments, but this one made him feel queasy.

“But the other kids-“

“What about the other kids,” Namith sighed, “I just came from that room.  They are fine.  In fact, I have never, in all my days, seen a group of tortured souls be so carefree and look at me with such strength.  You have taught them to be strong and how to not let their experiences drive their emotions.  Their lives are a hard one.  And you have raised them well.”

“I didn’t raise them,” Lance said, “I simply took over after their real nest-holders died.  I can’t take credit for their work.  And I just let William get taken away.”

Namith snorted.  He moved Cass back onto her clean sheets and walked over to William.  He handed the boy over to Lance to hold while he changed the sheets.

Lance cradled the small, thin child and felt like crying himself.  If anyone deserved to be in pain it was him.  He didn’t Deserve the credit for how those kids turned out.  He doubted he deserved to even be called a nest-holder.

“…papa….” 

Lance smiled down at the boy in his arms, “how are you feeling today?”

“…song?”  William asked, his voice barely audible, “…Sea song?”

Lance held him tighter, “Don’t know if I remember it all…”

But William just smiled up at him, completely confident.  Thinking as hard as he could, Lance tried to remember the first line and how the tune went.

“Hush now, my storeen.  
Close your eyes and sleep.  
Waltzing the waves  
Diving the deep.  
Stars are shinning bright  
the wind is on the rise-  
Whispering the words, of long lost lullabys  
  
Oh won’t you come with me  
Where the moon is made of gold  
and in the morning sun, we’ll be sailing.  
Oh won’t you come with me  
where the ocean meets the sky,  
and as the clouds roll by,  
we’ll sing the song of the sea…”

Williams breathing became slow and even as he fell back to sleep.  Lance continued to hum until Namith was done.

()

Shiro entered the room quietly and ran into Namith on his way out.

Exchanging awkward ‘excuse me’s he shut the door behind him.  Lance was in his chair watching the kids sleep.

“How are they doing?” Shiro asked.  Lance shrugged.

“They say William was exposed to the drug longer so he might have lasting side effects.  Cass is noticeably better, but still has fits.”

Shiro wrinkled his nose, “terrible.”

Lance nodded. 

“Lance, I need to ask you something,” Shiro said and Lance looked over to him, “we’re thinking of fighting back against the council, but for us to do that we’ll need more information.”

“K,” Lance said, on board so far.  Shiro told him about what had happened in the meeting and about his idea of using Lances planet as a temporary safe place.

“It would only be until we can find a planet like this one,” Shiro said, “…and hope its not occupied already.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with the idea,” Lance said, “but I’ll have to talk to the kids about it.  Its more their home than anything else.”

“Want me to since you don’t look like you want to leave,” Shiro said and Lance grinned gratefully.

“sure, and thanks.”

“though,” Shiro added, “you should get out, if only for a little walk every day.  Its not good to stay here all the time.”

“I’ll be fine,” Lance waved him off, “go talk to the kids and let me know what the plan is from there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was asked some time ago to list out the kids and their abilities....i will get to it...my computer was stupid and deleted it. So next update will have that list!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Know that these can be added to! They seem to be teaching each other their talents... I've not told you everything about Ollie and a few others. I've only really given you right here everything that i've told you out right up to this point.   
> Kids and their powers:
> 
> Ollie: light, temperature manipulation, matter manipulation ???   
> Gen: light, sound, matter manipulation, temperature manipulation,   
> Martle: limited communication, matter manipulation  
> Nomi: Mending/stitching (healing), speed  
> Lu: Light, Speed, matter manipulation, emotion manipulation  
> Pennel: Mending/stitching (healing), matter manipulation  
> Heppik: Communication (working on being universal to communicate better), light, temperature manipulation  
> Radik: past and future sight  
> Temple and Japi're (the babies): ?  
> Ulra; universal communication, light, speed  
> Fir and Una: transportation, emotion manipulation,   
> Geffin: speed, matter manipulation  
> Frea: Light, speed,  
> Alex: ?

“If papa is fine with it, then we are,” Gen said looking around at everyone else, “anyone have a problem?”

“I wanna go with you guys,” Ollie said, “I can help Coran with the ship and finding a home planet!”

“Now wait-“

“I wanna go too!” Ulra shouted, her little face lighting up, “Coran promised to show me Womplumya!”

“You are going to have to ask Lance about that,” Shiro said holding his hands up, “I’m not making any of those choices without his knowing.”

“But I wanna stay with Coran,” Ulra said, dejected, “cause he’ll let me keep my pets…”

“I’m old enough I get to make that choice,” Ollie scoffed.

“Not quite,” Gom said quietly, speaking for the first time since shiro entered the room, “You have a ways to go before you can stand on your own.”

Ollie grimaced, “I did just fine without a holder before.”

“You had a holder,” Gom corrected him again, “you were simply separated.  I’m sure Lance will let you if you ask, I see no evidence of his lack of trust in these others.”

“I’ll go!” Ulra shouted and ran to the door.

“wait!” Shiro reached out to grab her, but she was gone.

“I’ll get her back,” Ollie said, “Its best to ask now anyway.  Anyone else want to head out leave as well?”

Everyone glanced at each other and shrugged.  It occurred to Shiro that not one of them asked if he or the other paladins were ok with it.

“If it is alright,” Penne said taking a step forward, “I’ve learned a little stitching….healing…I can be of some help if those you find need immediate help…”

“Yeah, cause those pod thingys don’t do much for us,” Gen said nodding.

“Like I said,” Shiro said, “You have to ask Lance.”

()

Lance held Ulra on his lap as Ollie explained why the three of them wanted to go with Shiro and the others. 

“You and Penne I can understand,” Lance said, “I’m sure they would love to have both of you.  It would also be good for Penne to get out a little more.”

“I was as shocked as everyone else,” Ollie grinned, “She hardly leaves the cave, when she volunteered, I thought maybe she was someone else.”

“It would be good for her,” Lance said again, “you got a taste for travel before we met, so I’m not stupid enough to tell you no.  Just be careful and watch yourself out there.  You can’t expect another miracle like before.”

Ollie nodded.

“What about me?” Ulra whined, “I wanna go!”

“Shhh, you have to be quiet in this room,” Lance said, lowering his own voice further as an example, “they will be very busy.  Coran won’t have time to show you animals.  He’ll have missions to do himself.  You are also a little too young to go galavanting off like that.”

“But-!”

“Shhhh!” Lance scowled, “I said no.  they don’t need you underfoot.  Penne and Ollie will be working hard and wont be able to watch you.  However, I need you to help out at home.  Alright?  Without you how are we going to get the fish we need?  You are our number one hunter.  And with all those other people that will be showing up we’re going to have to get ready to feed them and take care of them until they can fend for themselves.”

Ulra deflated again, “fffffiiiiiiiine…”

“Thank you sweetie,” Lance kissed the top of her head.

“Are they getting better?” Ollie asked and Ulra jumped down from Lance lap.

“Slowly,” Lance nodded and smiled, “but they’re putting up a good fight.”

Ollie nodded, “…should I-“

“No,” Lance shook his head and gave Ollie a stern glare, “we don’t know what effect that will have.  There’s a reason I forbade it.”

Ollie nodded again, “Sorry, I just wanted to see if I could.”

“I’m not angry.  I just don’t think that’s an area we should explore until everything is a little more stable…or until we know a bit more.”

Ollie tugged on his antenna and gave a small sigh.  Lance gave him a sympathetic look.

“Go and explore,” Lance said, “maybe you’ll run into the answer out there.”

()

Lance nudged his armor with his foot.  He’d changed out of it a while ago.  It was folded neatly with his bayard and helmet on top. 

Part of him wanted to put it back on, just in case something happened, he wanted to be ready.  But the other part…

()

“But if YOU ask him,” Ulra said tugging on Corans sleeve, “then he might say yes!”

Coran shook his head, “He already said no, I’m not going to undermine his decision.”

Coran was sitting with the kids while the others were in another conference with the king. 

“But-“

She froze and Coran watched as her eyebrows knit together.  Looking up he noticed similar looks of unease on all their faces.

()

“there is a place of safety already set up,” Shiro said, “I’ve discussed it with the holder of the area and he has given permission for everyone to be there until we can find a safer place.  However, because its not completely safe, we were wondering if perhaps you might send a force there to protect them.”

The general stood and turned to his king, “I would gladly take my men is you would let me.”

“Go and scout first,” the king said with a slight grin, “looks like you are becoming as impatient as Jeshikk.”

“I will take you immediately,” Keith said, “Reds the fastest and we can leave and be back in no time.”

He looked to Shiro who was considering the angles to this.

“That would be best,” Shiro finally said, “I would rather not give the coordinates out loud.  Just to be on the safe side.”

“You ask for our help but do not trust us?” the baron, Jeshikk, scowled.

“You and your king just said that you were not impervious to chaos and infiltration,” Pidge said, “this way we can be sure that the temporary safe place isn’t compromised.”

“I agree,” the king said before his baron could cut in, “the less individuals who know the location of this nest, the better.”

“I will take three of my trusted men,” the general replied, “we will leave right away.”

()

Lance clutched Cass as she screamed into his shirt.  Three healers surrounded William as he convulsed, foam frothed his lips and his black eyes bulged.  The healers were doing everything they could to clear the childs airways.

Then he died.

Lance watched as the red skin slowly turned gray.

()

“Hurry back, but make sure you’re not followed…but be quick about it!” Allura called to Keith as he made his way to his lion.  He nodded to acknowledge her concern before he picked up the pace and headed out.

()

“Lance!”  hunk and Pidge ran up to their friend as he left the room, “you’ve got to hear-“

“Lance what’s wrong?”

He was pale and his eyes were glassy as he carried his armor, weapon and helmet in his arms.  He muttered something and they leaned in closer to hear.

“Sorry, what was that?”

“…they’re both gone…”

Hunks jaw dropped.  Pidge scowled.

“But they were fine this morning when we came by,” she said, “Cass was even eating again!”

Lance shook his head.

“…damage…..i…”

They didn’t have the heart to ask him to speak up.  Hunk reached over and tried to give him a hug, but Lance dodged it.  He walked away without saying anything else.

“Wait, Lance!” Pidge made to follow, but Hunk held her back.

“I don’t think…not yet,” he said, “let him get his head around it.”

“Yeah, but…” Pidge didn’t know how to argue that point.  She and Lance had talked before about their need to communicate better, but now that it was put to the test, they were falling back into their old habits.

()

Lance walked to where the rest of the kids were staying.  It was a separate ward what had been cleaned out for them.  Bunks lined both walls and as Lance entered, he found that everyone had already sensed what had happened.  They were grouped together and Coran was holding Ulra.

“…papa?”  Geffin rubbed his eyes.

“…Cass…and William,” Lance said slowly, making sure he had complete control over himself, “they didn’t make it.  The drug is new and no one knew how to get it out of their systems.  It had caused too much damage in the mean time…so…”

Coran got up, putting Ulra down, and came to offer Lance comfort, but instead, Lance just handed Coran his armor.

“Take this to the others,” Lance said, “I don’t want it.  Allura should pilot Blue from now on.”

“Lance, let’s not make rash decisions,” Coran said, slightly horrified, “How about we all go back to the ship and figure out what to do together?”

Lance shook his head, “I’d come to that decision before they died, Coran.  I need to stay with these kids.  I can’t be a paladin and a nest-holder.  One of us should stay on that planet while Voltron goes and saves more kids.  They can’t have Voltron if I’m not there.  Allura piloted Blue before, so that’s not the issue.”

“But we can-“

“Just go tell them coran,” Lance snapped, “alright?  I need to talk to my kids alone.  Now get moving!”

The ginger looked hurt, but more out of sympathy than for himself. 

()

“Quiznak,” Allura hissed.  Coran sniffed and was handing out handkerchiefs to everyone just in case.  They stood on the bridge of the castle and conferenced there in private. 

“We talked with Namith,” Pidge said, “it was a sudden attack.  They didn’t know how to deal with the new drug at all.  Lance told him they could examine Cass and William to make sure they know what they’re doing next time.”

“But they were doing so well this morning,” Shiro shook his head.  He was regretting sending Keith off so quickly.

“Hence the word ‘sudden’,” Pidge said, her bad attitude reflecting the situation, “I can only imagine how Lance is going to take this in the long run…”

She and the others had thought they had righted their wrong.  They felt they had done there best to fix their mistake…but now…

“Hey!”  Lance came into the room, “So what’s going on?  Meeting go well?  Did Keith leave or is he just using the toilet?”

He looked as though he’d not slept for days and the carefree look on his face was so forced it hurt. 

Pidge and Hunk reacted first.  Radiks fear becoming their fear as they hugged their friend before he could dodge them again.

“What’s up?” Lance asked, but he couldn’t hide the tears that were starting to well up.

“We’re sorry, Lance,” Hunk said, “we’re really sorry.”

“…not your fault…” Lances voice cut off as a sob escaped.  He’d been able to keep it together in front of the kids.  They had talked about Pennel and Ollie leaving and what they were going to do once they got home.  They would stay for as long as the healers needed to finish their research, then they would take Cass and Williams bodies back to burry them back home.  Lance and even Gom explained that this was different from what the Hunters did.  With this, the healers here would be able to help others who suffered from the same drug.  They needed to study the effects the drug had on their bodies if they were going to save others.

Lance hadn’t been prepared for the physical pain of losing a little one.  And not just one, but two.  He feared, every time there was danger, he feared for them.  But he hadn’t expected the hurt to be so big or so intense. 

As he sunk deeper into his grief, Hunk and Pidge held tighter, holding their friend up.  He wasn’t even aware of what a mess he’d suddenly become, or that his cries and sobs were more like screams; all he felt was an empty hole where his little ones used to be. 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Keith, General Gorg, and his three chosen men were approaching the planet in record time.  Even though Keith spent extra time making sure he wasn’t followed, Reds speed still made up most of the difference.

When he landed he made sure to check and make sure no one was there laying in wait to ambush them.  It may seem paranoid, but Keith believed in being more safe than sorry.

“This is a wonderful place,” Gorg breathed and his men nodded, wide eyed, “truly well hidden, plenty of escape routs, and plentiful in resources.”

One of the men, a captain, bent over and dug his claws into the soil.  Two others went into the caves to look them through.

“This planet is expendable, if it is discovered, nothing will stop it from being attacked.”

“Will you be able to move freely?” Keith asked, “we want a good number of you here to add protection until we can find a better place.”

“I’m sure we’ve got more than enough advantages,” Gorg said, looking excited as he rubbed his hands together.  When the two that went into the caves came back he was even more pleased.

“They dug a complex system far into the underground,” reported one, “we did not make it to the end.”

“Lance said it comes out a few miles that way,” Keith said, pointing, “there they have broken galra ship and a broken escape pod.  They leave it there in case they need parts.  A few of the kids like to work on the ship, and who knows, maybe they might get it working again.”

“…Galra?”

“Oh, a race a very long way away,” Keith said and waved the issue away, “if they start trying to expand this way we’ll smack them back like we did last time.”

They just nodded.  They hadn’t even been aware that the Red paladin was this talkative. 

“Anything else you need to know?” Keith asked, “I can try to answer, but Lance knows more about this place than we do.”

“You are anxious,” the captain replied.  It was a statement.  Keith scowled.

“What?”

“We should be asking you.  What are you so nervous about?  Do you not think this will work?”

Keith clicked his tongue, “are we done?”

Gorg took another look around and nodded, “I believe we are.  The only trick will be to get unanimous support for the amount of materials we’ll need.  Take note: I want towers, sensors, and an emergency barrier for starters.”

One of his men began to enter the list into his com unit.

()

Faxix set down a drink in front of Lance. 

Lance was sitting in the castles conference room and refused to move.  He knew he needed to get back.  He had other kids that needed his attention, but for the life of him, every time he even thought of getting up, he felt himself slip deeper into depression.

“Perhaps you should lie down,” hunk said for the hundredth time.  Lance shook his head.  If he was sitting up he was closer to being up.  He was afraid that if he were to lie down he would never get back up.

Hunk had opted to stay with him while the others continued to get everything ready for their missions.  Faxix stay with them on the ship as a type of correspondence officer.

“The council and alliance have one thing correct,” Faxix said, taking a seat on the other side of Hunk, well away form the brooding holder, “there is an attachment between those with dradite blood and those they see as their caretakers.  More so than in other races because this attachment extends past race and blood.  The children feel the loss of their holder and the holder feels the loss of each child while they are under his or her own care.”

“Ollie didn’t know Kax had died, though,” Hunk said frowning.

“Distance could have something to do with that,” Faxix said, sipping his drink, “it could also be that the child had attached himself temporarily to one of you.  We are a needy race.  The attachment will lessen as we age and when we are able to walk on our own, the attachment will disappear completely.”

“That would’ve been good to know a long time ago,” Hunk muttered, “do the hunters know that the attachment fades?”

“If they do, they choose to ignore it,” Faxix shrugged.

They fell into an awkward silence.  Lance just stared at his drink.  He’d listened to their conversation, but couldn’t muscle up the energy to join in.  He couldn’t even decide if he was thirsty or not.

“May I ask you a question?” Faxix asked, looking at Lance.  Hunk had to nudge him to get him to look up and take notice.  Lance just shrugged.  He didn’t care.

“How come the children under your care don’t seem to be bothered by strangers?  Even the healers are impressed with how easy it is to just walk in and care for them.”

Hunk looked over at Lance.  He couldn’t answer for him, even if he knew the answer. 

Lance shrugged again.

“Normally,” Faxix continued, “and I mean every time in recorded history, the children, and even some adults in recovery have to have their nest-holders near them at all times.  They are normally timid, frightened of even their own race and a few of even their own shadows.  Yours not only threatened me, but laughed at me.  They were not only separated from you for a long time, but easily changed from one healer to the next without flinching and outside your presence and instruction.  I heard they even became bored with the tests after a time.  That is not-“

“…their kids,” Lance muttered, “they’re just kids…”

Faxix frowned, “they are dradite kids.  That alone mean something else entirely.”

Lance snorted and shook his head.

“So are you,” Lance said almost sneering, “you saying you were afraid of your own shadow?”

“I am,” Faxix said without hesitation, “my holder was a strong woman and a tender soul, but even I was distrustful of everyone here at first.”

They held eye contact for a time.  Faxix noticing the darkness he’d seen there become darker.  Lance seeing the same light and residual fear that had made him hold back before.  Lance could tell that Faxix reacted to emotion far more than his stately appearance let on.  He still relied on fear to dictate his caution. 

“They are just kids,” Lance said again, “They like to play.  They like to explore.  I’m their second holder.  Their free nature is mostly due to their first holders, right?  Kax made sure they knew their history and taught them how to read.  He made sure they all had a healthy curiosity and he nurtured that childlike…inquisitive nature.  He encouraged it.  Mav probably did too.  I just make sure they can feel like they can go outside and play without being afraid.”

“Mmmm,” Faxix scowled and drank deeply from his cup.  He didn’t understand what this holder was so shy of.  He had asked a direct question and the answer was vapid at best.

()

“Coran, we’re on our way back,” Keith called, then noticed something was wrong, “…um…Coran?  Have you been hitting the Nunvil again?”

“No,” Coran sniffed his eyes were puffy and the pink bands around his arm wouldn’t stay put, “I’ll tell Shiro your on your way.”

“But-“ Keith scowled as Coran hung up, “well excuse me.”

 


	26. Chapter 26

“Papa?”  Radik poked his head into the conference room, “Papa?”

“what is it, Radik?” Lance asked turning away from his conversation with Hunk and Faxix.  Radik walked over and pushed Lances chair back.  Sighing a little he bent over and picked the child up.  He nestled back into Lance and placed his smaller hands on Lances arms which were wrapped around the boys middle.

“there,” he said, “all better.”

Lance bit the inside of his cheek.  Pressing his cheek against the childs hair he inhaled the sent of clean baby.  He fought back more tears as he held Radik tighter.

He had other kids to help.  He knew that.  But…he was also a kid…he didn’t know what was an ok time to mourn or how to go about dealing with the avalanche of guilt that seemed to come out of nowhere.  They had done what they could, and the Hunters had won that round…

They had won…

“Radik?”

“Yes?”

“Promise not to go anywhere?”

Radik looked up at Lances upside smirk.  Seeing the humor Radik beamed.

“I ain’t goin’ no where!” the child said copying one of Lances many phrases. 

“Good,” Lance continued to cuddle, “I’m going to nee you all to keep me grounded.  Alright?  Think you can do that for me?”

“…grounded?”

“Yup.”

“What’s that mean?”

Hunk watched, wondering just how worried he should be.

“It means I’m angry, Radik.  It means I have a mind to personally take out every world that dares stand against me in any way.  But I know that’s not a good thing.  So I need you and the others to remind me to stay here.  Ok?”

Radik thought for a moment.

“Ok, I will.  But Gen and Ollie are already thinking the same thing you are.  They’re wanting to fight back too.”

That make all three of them, Lance, hunk, and Faxix sit up a little straighter.

“what are they planning?” Faxix asked and Radik stuck his tongue out at him.

“Radik, tell me what they’re planning,” Lance repeated, “now.”

Radik blushed and squirmed, realizing he’d said something he wasn’t supposed to.  Now it was Lances order versus his older siblings.

“…they’re just angry too…”

“Radik,” Lance said his tone full of warning.

“Gen and Heppik are planning to sneak on board the ship before it takes off,” Radik said quickly, “Martle was going to help them and the twins were going to cover for them.”

He covered his face, sinking his head into his shoulders.

Lance sighed.  So it wasn’t as bad as he’d feared it would be.  Still…

“Let’s go see if we can’t talk some sense into them, ok?” Lance said, picking Radik off his lap and setting him on the floor, “I’m not upset with them, but they should’ve just asked.”

Lance stood and pushed his chair back.  Faxix was about to say something, but Hunk kicked him under the table.

“Let us know if you need us,” Hunk called. Lance grinned and nodded.

“Will do.”

When they were gone hunk turned on Faxix, “when someone who was too grieved to even speak before starts to actually stand and do stuff, you do NOT interrupt them.”

“I was simply going to ask if he needed my assistance in controlling the children,” Faxix replied through gritted teeth, “that many dradite children have enough power between them to do whatever they like.”

“Lance has this,” Hunk said, “let him work it out.”

()

“Sit,” Lance said and all children found a place to park their rears.  Most looked fine, but he could always count on Martle to look guilty.

“So,” Lance said nodding, “so, so, so…I just left here a few hours ago.  Now I’m thinking I may have left too soon.”

A seriries of very innocent faces stared quietly at him.  So Lance tried something else.

“Who here is as pissed as I am about William and Cass?”

Lance raised his hand.  After a moment of hesitation, everyone raised their hands as well.

“Good,” Lance said taking a deep breath and thinking faster than he ever had in his whole life, “cause I’m about to tell you exactly how things are going to go down.

“First off.  Gen, Heppik, if you wanted to go with Ollie and the others, then you should’ve just asked me.”

Gen shot Radik a look.

“don’t blame him,” Lance said scowling, “if I wasn’t down in my own dumps I would’ve realized it myself.  But seriously, next time, just ask.  Stop trying to make everything so complicated.  So, Gen, Heppik, do you have something to ask me?”

They glanced at each other and Gen stood.

“We want to join Ollie and the other Paladins in helping others directly.  We have skills that they can use and we both know the ins and outs of those facilities.  Plus, Ollie needs someone else to watch his back as well.  What if he get’s caught?”

Lance nodded, considering. Ollie rolled his eyes and scowled at Gen.

“No,” he said and before Gen could complain, held up a hand to stop him, “I need you back home.  Heppik is our resident emergency organizer and you, Gen, have skills that we need as well.  You and Ollie have become close, so I get that you also want to look after him, but between the two of you, I need one of you at home.  So decide between yourselves.  Will Ollie leave?  Or will you leave?”

“I will,” both kids said at the same time.

“I already know the ship and everything,” Ollie protested.

“Its safer if I go,” Gen argued.

“Lance already said I could go!”

“And I think we should switch places!”

“I’m more qualified!”

“I’m less of a risk!”

“I’M OLDER!”

“I’M SMARTER!”

“ARE NOT!”

“ARE TOO!”

“Both of you make very valid points,” Lance said, cutting into their heated debate, “But still, only one of you can go.”

Martle frowned and eyed Lance past the squabbling boys.  Lance, seeing her look, gave a slow and deliberate wink.

The boys continued to fight and argue why they should be the one to go.  Some of the other children began to take sides, arguing for either Ollie or Gen. 

Martle shot Lance another look, but Lance just sat back and let them argue.  He watched them closely, making sure they didn’t get physical, but so long as they just yelled at each other, he wasn’t going to intervene. 

Then Gen decided to push it.

“QUIZNAK OLLIE!  I’m more EXPENDABLE than you!”

Ollies eyes widened as he prepared to lash back, but Lance was there in a flash, his back to Gen.

“Ollie, you go get your things and board the ship,” Lance said sternly, “You too Pennel.”

“WHAT?!”  Gen was floored.

Ollie just nodded and walked quickly out of the room.

“But…But i-“

“You,” Lance turned and hovered over Gen, livid, “you are not mature enough to leave.  Especially with that attitude.  HOW DARE YOU RANK MY KIDS!”

Gen actually took a step back.  He looked around at everyone else and saw they too were scared at this level of anger coming from Lance. But Lance wasn’t done.

“DON’T YOU DARE LIST MY CHILDREN IN TERMS OF IMPORTANCE!  YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT TALENTS THOSE HUNTERS THINK ARE RARE OR NOT RARE?!  THEY CAN KISS MY GRITS!  HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGEST THAT THE LOSS OF ANY ONE OF YOU IS MORE PREFERABLE TO ANOTHER!!  HOW DARE YOU!”

Lance raised his hand and Gen flinched, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.  Lance’s hand came down and rested gently on the top of his head. Opening his eyes slowly, he noticed his holder was in tears.

“You think I would care less if you died instead of Ollie?  You think I don’t care about each and every one of you equally?”

Gen didn’t know how to respond to this.  Wasn’t it just fact that the ones with the rarer talents were kept alive and tortured more when they were captured?  Gen didn’t have rare talents, but he did know how to use them well.  He was clever and he knew it.  So if he was captured death would come more swiftly for him than it would for someone like Ollie or the twins and not to mention Radik. 

“Gen, look at me,” Lance snapped and Gen looked up at a tear stained face, “I can’t lose any more of you.  Alright?  I don’t care about who can do what.  All of you are mine and I won’t have you thinking that I don’t care.  Or that I care more about one over another.  Do you understand me?”

Gen swallowed hard.

“That was not a rhetorical question,” Lance said, “do you understand me?”

“…but shouldn’t we at least be careful?” Gen hesitated to argue, but what Lance was saying wasn’t making a whole lot of sense, “we might not care about it, but the fact is, the people after us DO care.  Its got nothing to do with you or us or what we think.”

“Did you see the look on Ollies face when you called yourself ‘expendable’?” Lance asked.  Confused, Gen shook his head.  He’d not really paid attention since he’d been thinking of other reasons why he should be the one to go.

“Do you know why Faxix hit me while we were on the ship?”  Lance asked. 

“What’s that got to do with this?”

“Its got everything to do with it,” Lance said, and walked over to the nearest bed and sat down.  Gen and a few others chose seats closer to Lance, Alex claiming his lap, as he continued.

“I’m not saying we shouldn’t be careful.  I understand why you think Ollie should stay behind.  But don’t you think its cruel to allow those hunters to win?  To dictate how you live and how you react to daily events?  Ollie is fully capable of taking care of himself.  He and Pennel also have six highly trained and capable people on their side.  I’m not saying we should be careless, but again, I’ll be damned if I’m going to let them dictate how attached I can become to each of you.  Faxix still, to this day, allows what other people think and what he deems as ‘normal’ to dictate his actions and perceptions.  I spooked him, before.  He saw that Ulra and the twins didn’t care that there was a stranger on board the ship and didn’t pay him any mind.  To him, that was ‘unnatural’.  He allowed that to unnerve him.  Not his fault, which is why I stopped you.”

Gen scowled at the memory.  He’d been furious that anyone would dare attack his holder like that while his guard was down.  To Gen, Lance was the strongest person he knew.  Lance had saved him and the others all by himself!  Gens first impression of Lance was of him completely annihilating hunters left and right.  

“You are kids,” Lance said again, “I don’t know how Mav raised you, but it is important that you remember that you are just kids.  Don’t think about your powers or anything else.  You leave that to me.  And I say that it doesn’t matter.  Your only job is to do your chores and play and explore and learn new things.  That is ALL you should be worrying about.  That is the bottom line.  Do you understand now?”

Gen didn’t like this.  But he understood.  So he nodded along with all the others.

()

Ollie and Pennel walked up to the castle ship. 

“…Pennel…”

“Yeah?”

“…does everyone think…like Gen does?”

Pennel hesitated, “I kind of did…at first.  If you think about it, our luck really can’t hold on very long.  Eventually we will be caught.  Its inevitable.  Instead of brooding about it, Gen likes to be prepared and have a plan.  I’ve always thought his plans were a little morbid, but they are logically sound.”

“Screw that,” Ollie spat, “its not logical at all unless you’re a huge pessimist or if you WANT to die!”

“I don’t like talking about it,” Pennel snapped, “let’s just go.”

She picked up the pace and left Ollie behind to brood. 


	27. Chapter 27

Keith landed and let the four others disembark before him.  Stars knew he didn’t need them calling him ‘anxious’ all over again. 

He was concerned…

Not anxious.

Expecting to see at least Cass sitting up in bed, he was a little confused to see an empty room.

“Namith,” Keith stopped the healer who was walking past, “Hey, this is the right room…are they really all better?”

Namiths eyes widened slightly and he gave a slight sigh.

()

“You’re back already?!” Allura asked, “I know I said to hurry, but I thought you’d be gone another quintant or two.”

Keith stood outside the castle, arms folded as he glared at the other paladins.

“Uh-oh,” Pidge said, “someone ticked off the emo kid.”

“When were you all going to tell me that they died?!” Keith snapped, not one for beating around the bush.  At the out burst they all suddenly found the surrounding area very interesting.

“Not only that,” Keith continued, “but Lance quit?!  We’re suddenly taking on passengers and I’m still waiting to hear about anything else I might have missed!”

“Yeah…sorry ‘bout that,” Hunk muttered, “Everything just kind of got out of hand.”

“You think?!” Keith snapped.

“Hey!”

Lance ran up to them, and they noticed he looked loads better than he had before. 

“You’re back, how’d it go?” Lance asked Keith.  Keith felt that twitch come back.

“He’s just found out about the kids,” Shiro said before Keith could blow.  Lance nodded.

“Surely we can talk about that later, so what-“

“LATER?!” Keith blew regardless of Shiros intervention, “THE HELL!  He was SUPPOSED to be FINE!  What did we save him for?!”

Lance, almost fluidly, reached out, gabbed a handful of Keiths hair, and pulled his head down so that he could knee Keith in the face.

Allura screamed.

Shiro grabbed Keith and pulled him away, his nose bleeding, while Hunk grabbed Lance and pulled him away.  Pidge stood with her mouth slightly open.

“Damn I’ve wanted to do that for years,” Lance sighed.

Keith swore up and down as he covered his face with his hands.  Reaction tears watered his eyes as he looked over at Lance.

“You and pidge gave them both a proper chance,” Lance said calmly into the shocked silence.  Since it was after he’d just attacked Keith, they weren’t buying it.  Still, Lance continued in a calm manner.

“Believe me when I say that I hated you all so effing much.  I couldn’t even look at any of you without wanting to throw up.  If you have to know, it was Lu that reminded me that they could’ve died in some prison somewhere.  Instead, they were able to be comfortable and know that they were cared for.  Don’t think that I’m not still pissed at all of you…but I know that you all did your best and you shouldn’t feel bad about it.”

They all took a moment to let that sink in.  They hadn’t fooled themselves; they all knew Lance still held a lot against them. 

“I have one more question,” Keith said, wiping blood from under his nose as a beautiful black eye was starting to form.

“Yeah?” Lance asked, well prepared to blacken the other one if need be.  He had little to no temperament to be yelled at.

“Why have you always wanted to hit me ‘for years’?  You said it, so why?”

Hunk let out a groan as his head lolled back.  The big guy rolled his eyes and walked away to board the ship.  Pidge sighed and shook her head before she followed hunk.

“Wow,” Lance also sighed, “are you sure you’re not missing any memories?  Or are you just that thick?”

Keith scowled and Shiro had to hold him back.

Not bothering to answer that any further, Lance just walked away, back in the direction where the other kids were.  He had come to get information, he would have to get it later.

For now, he needed to find an empty room.

()

“You both have your rooms?” Lance asked a few days later.  Ollie and Pennel sat on the bridge of the castle.

“Yup, Allura told us we could pick any we wanted,” Pennel beamed, “its so quiet!”

Lance laughed, “you can call me on the com if you wake up and realize its too quiet.”

“Not likely to happen,” Ollie said, “I realized I’d become used to getting a full nights sleep when we crashed.  I miss it.”

“I’ve only heard stories~” Pennel sighed blissfully. 

“Ok, ok,” Lance reached over and fixed Pennels ponytail, “You’re not getting rid of us until you all drop us back off.  Once Gorg and the king have loaded this ship up with everything they need and want, we’ll be leaving.  Ollie, turn around.”

Ollie rolled his eyes and turned so that Lance could fix his braid. 

“If you would just let me cut it this wouldn’t be in my way,” Ollie sighed.  His hair was thin and silky which made it difficult for any tie to stay in. 

“I’ll cut it while we’re traveling home,” Lance said while removing the childs antenna out of the way, “I don’t know how long you guys are going to be, so I’ll cut it and show Hunk how to at the same time with the other kids.  Your antenna are about as thin as your hair, so I want to be the one to cut it.  Just to be safe.”

“There are people in town that will cut our hair,” Ollie protested.

“You come up with the money for all of you and I’ll think about it,” Lance replied and patted him on the head as a sign that he was done. 

“Coran has been showing us the ship and everything,” Pennel said biting her lip. 

“We’re not even gone yet and you look like you wanna go back to the cave,” Lance chided with a smile, “you’ll be fine.  I had no idea what I was doing when I first boarded this ship either.”

“Coran says you locked yourself in the healing pods,” Ollie grinned.

“The ship was bugged and attacking us,” Lance said frowning, “I didn’t do it.  But, yeah, this ship takes some getting used to.  Its about as quirky as Coran himself.”

“That’s serious,” Pennel and Ollie said together.

()

“Time to go!” Hunk called walking into the room with all the other kids.  A few were jumping up and down on the beds, something they had just discovered the could do, and Ulra was hanging out the window trying to capture a bug on the outside wall.

“Are you all even packed up yet?”

“…ummm…”

“Hurry up!” Hunk strode in with a purpose and started to set things in order, “you do NOT want your dad to come in and see that you guys haven’t even gotten started yet.”

“Gen says he’s not going!” Lu shouted and then ran to hide behind Hunk.  Hunk looked over at the boy who was still sitting in a chair at the end of the room.  He fiddled with a screen the nurses had given them to pass the time.

“Come on, everyone just worry about your own stuff and head to the ship,” hunk called, “hup to!”

When most of the kids had left, carrying the few things they had brought with them, or had been given from the nurses, Hunk sat heavily next to Gen.  Gens face, while at first glance had looked placid and unconcerned, reminded Hunk of Lance when he was being stubborn. 

“Are you sure your other half isn’t human?” Hunk asked.  Did Lance have a secret baby?

Gen look up, eyes half lidded in a “I’m not even going to answer that” look.  Hunk shrugged, he’d had to ask.  But even that look was similar to Lances.

“What’s up?”

Gen ignored him.

So Hunk just sat back and waited.  The rest of the kids trickled out of the room, heading to the ship, until they were the only ones left in the room.  After a while Hunk reached into his pocket and brought out a few snacks.  He offered one to Gen, who ignored him some more.

Hunk shrugged and ate his snacks.  Slowly, Gen stopped playing his game.

“I…just turned down food…”

“Weird,” Hunk agreed.  He couldn’t picture anyone turning down food.

“Hunk?”

“Yeah?”

“…will everything really be ok?”

Hunk thought about his answer carefully, “that depends on your definition of ‘ok’.  There were a lot of things I was NOT ok with when we first left our home planet, but I’m not dead and my friends are, more or less, in one piece.  So I can’t really complain about the end result, but I really could’ve done without all the crap that happened in between.”

“Things are changing,” Gen said, “everyone knows it is…but I’m not sure it’s a good thing.  Martle and everyone else are so excited about everything…and I don’t want to be the downer, but…”

Hunk nodded, he understood very well.

“So you want to stay behind…why?”

Gen clicked his tongue, “stupid Lu…I don’t want to go because I’ll be in the way of that change.  I can’t change and I can’t look at the change going on and be ok with it!”

“Have you talked to Lance about this?”

Gen shrugged.  Hunk waited for more, and when it didn’t come he sighed.

“Look, I totally get you.  I am not a fan of change…like, at all.  So trust me when I say I get it.  And also trust me when I say they’ll need you out there BECAUSE you don’t like change.”

“That just sounds stupid,” Gen sneered.

“But its fact,” Hunk said, nodding, “you said everyone is moving forward, well, sometimes they’ll need someone who can look back and help them from that angle.  Different view points are crucial in your guys situation.  Ideas need to be plentiful and come from experience.  OH!”

Hunk beamed as he stood up, Gen leaning away from the big guy, wondering what was going on.

“Follow me,” Hunk said, excited.


	28. Chapter 28

Gen scowled at the large hand encompassing his wrist as Hunk dragged him out of the hospital.  Making a sharp turn, Gen managed to keep up as hunk picked up the pace.  He was heading to a large milling crowed.  Larger than Gen had ever seen. 

So many bodies jostled him and nearly stepped on him.  The half-blood was tall, only a head shorter than Lance, and he felt…dwarfed by the shear number of those that crowded around him.  Instinctively he reached out and grabbed hold of Hunk with his other hand.  The thought of being separated was a terrifying one.

The noise was also deafening.  His grip on Hunk tightened as the flow of the crowed worked to separate them. 

“...Hunk….HUNK!”

“Almost there,” Hunk called behind him with a large grin.  His grip never tightened or loosened as he pushed his way naturally through the throng.

Gen focused on not being swept away and finally Hunk stopped and  pulled Gen to the front.

“Pick one.”

Gen blinked.

He stood in front of a stall.  Behind it sat an over sized gremlin looking creature, his floppy ears full of holes and silver rings.

“You gonna stare or buy?” He griped.

Looking back down, Gen noticed the table was full of rectangular objects.

“They’re books,” Hunk said, “not very common out here in space, but I remember seeing them last week on our way to a meeting.  You can write in them.  Write whatever you want.”

“…I don’t understand…”

“White down everything you remember,” Hunk said, “write about how life is like for you.  Write about how the alliance treated you guys.  Or you can makes stuff up and write stories that you completely come up with yourself.”

“This is supposed to help me with change?”

Hunk shrugged, “It might.  But more importantly, I think it would benefit everyone later on if we all learned from what’s been going on now.  We can look back and if things don’t work out we can always know what we had done before and back track safely.”

Gen looked back at the books. 

“…I can’t write…”

“You can read, though,” Hunk said, encouragingly, “writing is the next natural step.”

Gen shifted uncomfortably.  So what if he wrote it all down?  What difference would anything make in the end if they were all killed?

“Fine,” Gen gave in with a sigh.  Reaching out he picked up the nearest one.  It was bound in black leather and was surprisingly heavy and thick.

“right,” Hunk beamed, “We’ll take five of these.”

“Five?!”

“Make that ten,” Hunk said with a shrug, “I want one too.”

()

“Where is Hunk?” Shiro asked the kids that were hanging out in the lounge.

The kids all shrugged.

“I can’t get Hunk on the com,” Allura called.

“That’s right,” Pidge said tossing a yellow device at Shiro, “I found his com unit in the kitchen.”

“Has anyone seen Gen?” Lance asked rushing into the room, “I’m missing one!”

“Hopefully with Hunk,” Allura said, “we’ll just have to wait till they get back.”

“Screw that,” Lance muttered and hurried out of the room.

()

“These are heavy,” Gen muttered darkly.

“Says the kid who can lift half of a galra ship all by himself,” retorted Hunk, very happy with his purchases.  Gen had to work extra hard to stay with Hunk and not get shoved away by all the other people. 

“That’s different,” Gen huffed, “Metal is different than…whatever these are made out of.”

“Once you get the hang of writing, you’ll be glad you have a lot.”

Gen tried to roll his eyes, but then realized that hunk was moving away.

“Wait!” 

Hunk paused while Gen caught up. 

“Crowd walking is another skill you guys should learn,” hunk said and ruffled Gens hair, “it will come in handy once we beat that alliance back to where they came from.”

“GEN!”

They looked up to see Lance hurrying through the crown, nearly pushing everyone out of the way.  Gen winced as one person was shove almost over another stalls table.

When Lance reached them, he grabbed Gens face and twisted it one way and then the other.  He then looked up at Hunk.

“At least TELL me if you’re gonna go off with one of them!”

“My bad,” Hunk said, still grinning, “it was a sudden idea.  I thought i would get my nephew something before we left.”

“That’s all well and good,” Lance said, “but TELL me!  And Shiro and the others are livid that you left your com behind.”

“I what?” Hunk looked at his arm, seeing the blank spot on his armor that his com device was supposed to be connected to.

“Are you angry?” Gen asked, wary of Lances temper.

“Angry? No,” Lance sighed, keeping a hand on Gens shoulder, “worried?  Yes.”

“We’re on a safe planet,” hunk said, “And I was with him.”

“I didn’t know you were with him,” Lance snapped, “and its because we’re on a planet that’s ‘safe’ that makes it easier for enemies to hide in.”

“Paranoid,” Hunk said and winked at Gen.

“I’m not denying it!” Lance said and grabbed the books from Gen, “You hold onto my jacket and don’t let go.  We’re already behind schedule.”

()

Ollie sat with Gen in the lounge.  Hunk had also given Ollie a book to write whatever he wanted as well. 

“Sorry-“

“Oh, shut up,” Gen snapped, “I don’t wanna hear it.”

Ollie scowled and was going to argue back, but Gen cut him off again.

“You’ve never actually been caught before, have you?”

“I have!” Ollie snapped, “just recently!”

Gen snorted and shook his head, “getting caught WITH those that can get you out don’t count.”

“I got THEM out!” Ollie argued, “I can take care of myself just fine!”

“Because you’re immune to the drug?”

Ollie hesitated.  His DNA was unique even among his peers.  Most, if not all, of the hunters drugs had never affected him in any way.  It was just one of the many tricks up his sleeve.

“Ollie, I know what happens to rares, like you, and its not pretty,” Gen continued to look at the blank book in front of him, “Mav found me right before they were about to kill me.  But I saw what they do to rares.  How they keep them alive.  How they keep them from escaping.  I don’t have anything they want and I’m grateful for that.  I would rather die than be forced to live like that.”

Ollie sat back in his chair.  Kax had found him as a baby.  He’d been told that Kax had even helped his mother give birth before she’d died.  He knew he was a rare and that it was dangerous for him to be caught, but he really hadn’t ever experienced it.  First Kax, then the paladins, then Lance, they all had been there when he’d needed them.

“Ollie?”

“Yeah?”

“Promise you’ll be careful?”  Gen rubbed his eyes and sniffed, “Promise you won’t take risks and do something stupid?”

“Can’t promise I won’t be stupid,” Ollie said, “but I can promise I’ll be careful.”

()

Shiro walked down the hall and had to dodge the twins who were chasing after Ulra again.  This time it was something about rodent poop.

He spotted Hunk and Lance hovering outside the lounge doors.

“What’s going on?”

Both Lance and Hunk sniffed and looked up with watery eyes.

“I have the best kids ever,” Lance simpered, and Hunk nodded.

“Our little fam are the most pure.”

“I’m going to have to really save,” Lance said wiping his eyes, “they deserve a good cycle end celebration.”

“Is cycle end like Christmas?” Shiro asked.  He’d heard Ollie talk about it before.

“It will be when I’m done with it,” Lance grinned, “these kids will have things to look forward to if I have anything to say about it.”

“I’ll join you,” Hunk nodded, “send me a list and I’ll pick them up while we travel.”

“I knew you were my best friend for a reason.”

Shiro left them to it as he went in search of Keith and Allura.

 


	29. Chapter 29

“So, this is the everything in a nutshell,” Allura reiterated as they sat around on the bridge, “the five of us will leave in our lions and hunt down Alliance facilities.  Any captives we find or nests we find on the way we will take to…code name: Safe House.”

“Yup.”

“seems about right.”

“Furthermore,” Allura continued, “Coran, Ollie, and Pennel will take the ship and go in search of a planet that will ensure the natural safety the other planet offers.”

“How am I going to help anyone if I’m on the ship?” Pennel asked, cutting in.

“Isn’t she so smart?” Lance gushed patting her on the head.

“So you’re ok with her goin into danger on a regular basis?” Keith asked, “Cause that’s what we’ll be doing.”

Lance hemmed and hawed, making a large and painful show to thinking about it.

“Papa!” Pennel scolded, “We already talked about this!”

“Yeah…but when Uncle Keith says it so convincingly like that…”

Pennel turned almost vicious eyes Keith, accusing him of trying to change Lances mind.  Keith turned that glare back at Lance, who simply grinned.

“Yeah,” Lance finally gave in, “I did tell Pennel that it would be between you and her and I wouldn’t comment on it.  But, if they say no, then its no, got it?”

Now she turned large, pleading eyes over to Shiro and Allura. 

“Why do you want to come with us?” Pidge asked, “Its not pretty, I can tell you.”

“Because Nomi taught me to mend,” Pennel said as thought this were the tenth time she’d said it, “I know how to help, so shouldn’t I do just that?”

“You’re like what…seven?” Keith asked.

“yeah, about,” Lance muttered and Pennel frowned at him so he raised his hands and leaned back out of the conversation.

“I’m good,” she said, arguing her case, “before, no one thought we could teach our talents to each other.  We simply made due with the talents we took to naturally.  Then Ollie started to teach Heppik how to communicate with those without antenna.  And that kind of started a whole thing where we all tried to work talents that weren’t really ours.  Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn’t.  I didn’t think I could mend, but Nomi taught me how.  And. I’m. Good. At. It.”

“We’ll think about it,” Shiro said, “we’ll see what we can do once we have out data in order.”

“Is that a ‘maybe’?” Pennel whined.

“…yes?”

“Then it’s a ‘no’,” Pennel sighed.  They all turned to Lance who shrugged.

“don’t question how I raise my kids.”

()

They landed back in front of the waterfall.  The kids disembarked, Gen and Lu carried an armful of books, one of which held schematics that Hunk had drawn for them.  They were going to need buildings and better bathrooms, preferably with showers, with all the new arrivals that wer going to be coming in.

“Keep in touch,” Lance said as Shiro got his armor ready, “Let us know when you guys are on your way back.”

“You too,” Shiro nodded, “let us know how things are going, preferably on a weekly basis.”

“Roger that,” Lance replied.  Then, in the awkward silence that followed, he cleared his throat.

“Um, Shiro?  Once this is all over, you need to remind me that I’ve got something for you, ok?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “Why not just give it to me now?”

“Because it might mess everything up…at this point,” Lance said apologetically, “but once everything is more or less over, I’ve got something for you, k?”

“Sure,” Shiro shrugged, “Then maybe we can start a soccer club for the kids.”

“Oh, they’d love that.”

()

Coran and Ollie took off in the ship with Pennel.  Shiro suggested she go with them for the first round and then they would see what would happen from there.

“Pidge and Keith, you will be holding everyone that we pick up,” Shiro dictated before they left themselves, “with Keiths speed and Pidges cloaking, if the chips hit the fan, then you two have a better chance of escape.”

“Though let’s try to not separate,” Allura said, “I would truly rather not deal with being separated.”

()

Lance had walked away a while before. Intent on first things first; he grabbed a makeshift shovel and headed out into the woods.

()

“alright,” Coran tapped the screen above his console, “I’m not Pidge, but I’m running a scan of every planet that is already in our system.”

“Didn’t you guys come from the other side of the universe?”

“Yes we did,” Coran beamed, bringing up the holographic star chart, “Here we are, and we come from aaaaaalllllll the way over…..here!  Ha, I remember doing this with Lance.”

“Woa,” Ollie and Pennels eyes became round as they truly realized just how big everything really was.

“Do you think we could just escape over there?”  Ollie asked, “Then we wouldn’t have to go looking for a planet here!”

“They seem pretty adamant,” Coran sighed, “They might follow and then cause a lot of problems for those systems.  If we can keep the problem contained AND solve it, that is preferred.”

“But you’re checking anyway.”

“Always look at all your options,” Coran said, “even the ones you don’t like.”

()

“Play.”

 _“Hush now, my Storeen_  
Close your eyes and sleep  
Waltzing the waves  
Diving the deep  
Stars are shining bright  
The wind is on the rise  
Whispering words of long lost lullabies”

 _“I had a dream last night_  
And heard the sweetest sound  
I saw a great white light and dancers in the round  
Castles in the sand  
Cradles in the trees  
Don’t cry, I’ll see you by and by”

 _“Oh, won’t you come with me?_  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We’ll be sailing  
Oh, won’t you come with me?  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We’ll sing the song of the sea”

 _“Oh, won’t you come with me?_  
Where the moon is made of gold  
And in the morning sun  
We’ll be sailing free  
Oh, won’t you come with me?  
Where the ocean meets the sky  
And as the clouds roll by  
We’ll sing the song of the sea”

Two fresh graves stood out under Lances napping tree.  It was well shaded and stood out against the long grass.  Lance picked a near by tree to sit under and enjoyed the pleasant weather. 

He watched the lions take off in formation, disappearing into the sky.  He knew he had to get back and help everyone get organized.  They didn’t have a lot of time to get everything they needed to get done accomplished.  More would arrive before they knew it.

Lance dug into his pocket and pulled out a small chip.  He had had it for a long time; a little something he’d picked up when they had rescued Keith and Hunk from being brainwashed. 

“You’re probably disappointed in me, William,” Lance muttered, “my granpappi would be too.”

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

“I feel like we’re picking on them…almost.”

“they started it.”

“True.”

The paladins banked around the hunter base to attack from a new angle.  Allura and Keith were inside picking up any prisoners.  Pidge was on the ground downloading any and all information she could get from their systems.  Shiro and Hunk were the designated distractions, taking fire and dishing it when necessary. 

They had discovered, through trail and error, that the Galra were indeed better enemies.  Keith and Pidge had had trouble with them at first only because they had one lion and it had been new waters.  Now, after a feel of their fighting styles and strategies, they realized that they were…weak.

Almost pathetic.

“On our way out!” Keith called, “And no babies!”

“third base and not a single baby, maybe there is a God,” Pidge sighed.

“Wow, that has so many implications…I’m so glad Lance isn’t here.”

“Why?” Allura asked as they jumped into their lions and flew off, “what would he say?”

“He’d say-“

“There’s no point if you say it!” Pidge griped, “Give me five more minutes and we can go.  I want to make sure I’ve got everything this time!”

“We’ll start shooting in ernest,” Shiro replied, “That way it will be demolished by the time you’re done.”

()

Coran drummed his fingers on the console.  The numbers just weren’t adding up.

“That doesn’t look right,” Ollie replied tilting his head to one side, “magnesium isn’t supposed to be orange…”

“Then its not magnesium,” Coran muttered, “but we don’t know what else it could be.”

“I know you’re all about samples and getting an up close and personal look at stuff…but I don’t think we should have this on board the ship…ya know?”

They had landed on a planet that had looked promising.  It was uninhabited for the most part, the water was clean, the terrain was more than a little rugged, but that could be dealt with.  The only thing were the large veins of an orange mineral that seemed to net across the entire planet.  Coran had never seen the like and his curious nature wouldn’t allow him to leave it alone.

“I will take it out if I plan to experiment with it,” Coran said waving his hand at the child, “for now I’m just scanning and looking at it…”

Ollie gave the ginger a wary look.  There was a fine line- where Coran was concerned- between ‘just looking’ and ‘let’s poke it with a stick’. 

“Coran!  Ollie!”

“What is it Pennel!”

“This planet is no good!”  She shouted as she walked onto the bridge, “Look!”

She lifted her hand to show a severe rash like burn all over her fingers and starting to creep up her arm.  Ollie winced and reached out to help.

“I can heal it myself,” she sighed, “but I’m guessing this planet is full of some kind of dirt-mite.  It itches like crazy!”

“I’m not affected,” Coran said, “and I was rolling in the dirt.  So was Ollie.”

Ollie immediately checked himself all over, then sighed when he didn’t se anything, “I was wearing gloves and was all the way covered.  So were you Coran.”

“Mmmm…” Coran went back to squinting at the sample of orange magnesium, “fine…but let me get a bigger sample before we leave.”

()

“Nonononononononono…”

“Papa!”

“Da!”

“Don’t you ‘Da’ me!” Lance scolded as he scooped up the little deaf toddler.  He and the other babe were twin nightmares on legs.  Temple more so because he couldn’t hear them tell him to stop!

“That’s the second break they’ve made for the river this morning,” Gom sighed, “only about two hundred more to go till we can put them to bed tonight.”

“How many times do I have to tell you ‘no’!”  Lance tried to scold the grinning toddlers.  Temple and Japi’re, they had both grown so big even if at a slower rate than all their other siblings.  They both shared an interest in water and would cry when their bath time was over.  The river and waterfall were their top destinations if the one watching them ever turned their back for a second.

Lance sighed in the end.  Some thought it was pointless to scold toddlers, but Lance knew better.  Kids were a lot smarter than more adults gave them credit for and even though they were still learning to talk, he knew that they knew what ‘no’ meant!

“Papa!” Radik ran up to him waving a sheet of paper, “Papa!  Heppik can’t find this do-hikky!”

Lance took the paper, and looking down he shook his head, “That’s because Uncle Hunk didn’t take into account that we don’t have an emergency kit here.  Take this to Geffin or Alex.  See if they can’t craft you a wrench.”

“Ok, and Frea is looking for you too,” He said a little distractedly as he wondered off.

“He’s getting a handle on that ability of his,” Gom replied quietly.  Even on that safe planet, they hadn’t told anyone Radiks ability.  It was still too outlandish to just tell anyone about. 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about,” Lance said, “he’s spouting gibberish now even when he’s awake.  If this get’s stronger, what is it going to turn into?”

Gom answered with a shrug.

So far they had been able to replicate Hunks simple building five times.  They were not working on plumbing and running water into the caves.  If a lot of people were going to be here…Lance shook his head, he couldn’t think about it too hard or else he’d get a headache.  It was a little overwhelming, but he knew it would be fine once everything started rolling.

“Here,” Lance handed the toddlers over to Gom, “I might as well find Frea and then I’ll see how Gorg is doing.”

Gorg and his men had stationed themselves up above them on the cliffs and plateau.  They had constructed watch towers that blended in with the land well and com towers that made contacting the lions and the castle as easy as pushing a button.  At Lances request, they extended the coms reach to an underground cavern they had built themsevels.  Lance called it the Panic Room, and then forcibly made himself forget every movie involving one.  If everything were to go wrong, then he needed to know he could send the kids somewhere safe until help arrived.

“Frea?” Lance called across the clearing just as he heard her crying for him.  Picking up the pace a little he found her running in his direction.

“Ulra is being a monster!”

“Rephrase.”

“Ulra is telling the bugs to bug me!”

“Got it,” Lance sighed.  He was still weeding out phrases and expressions he didn’t like the kids using.  And ever since they’d been on that planet, they’d picked up some others he had to deal with.  Like this one.  One called a Dradite a monster if they misused their gifts.  Lance especially hated this, but realized this was their idea of slang.  So he tried to not get angry and instead asked them to ‘rephrase’. 

“Go rinse off in the river,” Lance told her and she ran off.  Ulra would be somewhere in the woods, hiding.  He walked under the canopy and continued on.  When he felt he was far enough in he started to call her.

“Ulra, come on out,” he said, and even to his own ears, he sounded more tired than upset, “come on, you know better than to sick your friends on your siblings.”

Nothing.  Lance sighed and walked deeper among the trees.  It was a hot day and the shade felt nice. 

A clicking sound on the tree next to him made him jump.  A large, ten legged insect hugged the trunk and waved its pincers at him.

“Not funny Ulra,” he called, “Happy here doesn’t do well during the day.  Waking him up like this isn’t good for anyone.”

“Its Freas fault.”

Lance looked up and found Ulra laying down one of the thick branches.

“Frea woke up Happy?”

“No,” Ulra said, “she tried to tell me what to do.  I’m older than her.  And Gen told me to come out here and get some stuff.”

“Stuff…” Lance raised an eyebrow and Ulra scowled.

“I have to get roots for drying,” she said, “so nomi can make tea for the injured coming in.”

“what did Frea tell you to do?”

“She kept following me and bugging me!  So I bugged her back!”

“I see,” Lance sighed, “Freas gone now, so you can finish your task without anyone irritating you.”

Ulra started to climb down, but her scowl deepened.

“This wouldn’t even be a problem if I had gone with Coran and the others…”

“Ulra, we talked about this,” Lance knelt down to be eye level with her, “Between you and Nomi we don’t have anyone who knows roots and herbs as well as you do.  You are the queen of the natural world, heck I’d wager to say you are queen of the natural universe!  We really need you here.  Those kids and people that will be coming here have to know that we have the perfect person doing the best job.”

“But I want to travel!” Ulra protested, “aren’t you always telling us to ‘get out of the cave’?”

“yes I am,” Lance said proudly, “and you will travel if I have any say in the matter.  But for right now, we need to help others get on their feet so they can leave the cave as well.”

Ulra bit her lip, trying desperately to think of another argument.  Lance ruffled her hair a little.

“Come on,” Lance said, “you can always find me later if you come up with something else to say, ok?”

“Fine,” Ulra muttered, “I give…for now…”


	31. Chapter 31

“In coming!”

“Everyone!  You know where you need to be!” Lance snapped as the lions descended, “if any problems arise, get me or one of the paladins!”

The children scattered and Lance waited for all five lions to land safely.  The red and green lions, the ones carrying the former prisoners, landed as close to the cave as possible.

When they mouths opened, Keith and Pidge didn’t waist time running out with the most severely injured, heading to where Nomi was waiting.

Shiro and Hunk ran in to gather the rest of them while Allura ran to help Nomi.

So far, so good.

Hunk came out with two children and made his way slowly to the caves.  Lance watched closely and wondered what was taking Shiro so long.

Entering the Red lion, Lance found Shiro trying to coax a child out from the supply area.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Shiro said, holding out his hand, “this is a place you can get something to eat and I know you will be taken care of really well.”

The kid still didn’t budge.  Beside Shiro, standing idle, were two more kids.  They were skin, bone, and rags and stared at Lance in horror when he entered.  Lance slowly got to his knees and smiled at them.

“Come here,” he said quietly.  The two hesitated and inched their way forward.  Lance held out his hand and one put their hand into it.

“No danger,” Lance said, holding the kids hand, “this is where you can be safe, ok?”

“Why won’t you come out?” Shiro sighed, losing what little patience he had.  Lance grinned.

“Why don’t you go get your friend?” Lance said, just as quietly, “he’s very scared and I think if you hold his hand, just like I’m holding yours, he’ll be brave enough to come out.”

The kids looked at each other and then nodded.  They walked into the supply area and after a few minutes were able to coax the terrified child out of hiding.

()

“You should rest for a little while,” Allura replied, pulling Nomi away from the new arrivals, “You won’t do anyone any good if you ware yourself out.”

“I’ll be fine,” Nomi said waving the Altean off, “I just have two more to go.”

“Allura is right,” Shiro said, “let Martle and Allura take over for you and you can get something to eat.  You look like you could use a good nap as well.”

“Do I look like a little kid to you?” Nomi snapped, “naps are for babies!”

“What happened to the little shy child we’d met before?” Allura sighed.

()

“Gen,” Lance nearly tripped on the roots of a tree as he made his way to the river, “how is the bathing coming along?”

“They are nearly all clean,” he said, “had a bit of a problem when one was terrified of the water, and another who thought making the water boil was a good idea.  But other than that, its going well.”

“I can’t wait for the pluming to be ready,” Lance sighed, “it will make all this so much easier.”

“Geffin is turning into quite the handman,” Gen said grinning, “metal just turns into clay in his hands.  Same with Frea.  Those two are going to be inseparable.”

“Now all they have to do is learn how to solidify the metal clay instead of just leaving it around in little usless clumps,” Lance shrugged, “everything will be fine, though.  Get these kids to Lu and Heppik so they can eat.  Then we’ll get them into bed.  I bet they’re tired.”

“Yeah,” Gen said and they both watched one child nod off in the little make shift tub.

()

When all new children were asleep, either in a cabin, or under Nomis watchful care, the paladins all took a moment to catch each other up.

Lance filled them in on the upgrades and Hunk promised to help out while they were there.  Shiro and Keith discussed strategies and Pidge layed out all the information she’d been able to gather and organize from they bases they had destroyed.

“They really have no idea where a lot of the nests are,” Pidge said, “but they do have a system to find them, its just highly inefficient and…well…stupid, but because I’m awesome, I’ll tweek their program and find them before they can.”

“We also found more bases,” Allura said shaking her head, “what is even going on?”

“What do you mean?”

Allura put her cup down so she could talk with her hands, “The galra all had bases and labs and fleets and ships and everything, but that was because there was a purpose to each one!  Every base and ship had a leader, a captain, and a purpose, a mission to complete!  These people have bases everywhere and nothing else!  They’re not very organized outside of a semi-alliance and a few dis organized coalition of Hunters!  Keith and Pidge found out that they wanted weapons, but what for?!  What is their goal in all of this and why aren’t they better organized?!”

She finally stopped to get a breath and noticed everyone staring at her.

“What?”

“shouldn’t we be grateful they aren’t better organized?” Hunk asked.

“Under all that calm lies the soul of a perfectionist,” Pidge said, “can’t stand the sight of a job done poorly, enemy or not.  I totally understand.”

“I think…” Shiro said slowly, “its because they’ve never been opposed.”

“They just did whatever they wanted because no one stopped them,” Lance said, disgusted.

“the bases everywhere could have a more blanket meaning, though,” Keith said after some thought, “because there are bases everywhere, no one would dare oppose the majority view in that area.  By building a base there, they could closely observe that area and make sure there were no sympathizers.”

“And now they’re just lazy and ripe for the beating,” Pidge finished, punching one fist into her other hand.

“I have a suggestion…”Lance said slowly, getting everyones attention, “Allura, you’re still in contact with Lotor, right?”

Allura blushed, “wha?!  Well…kind of, but not really. I mean I’ve not received a message for a while…not that I’ve had time to look, mind, but-“

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Lance interrupted, “what if we asked Lotor to be a bad guy?”

“come again?”

“These people think Dradites are the definition of evil, so what if we introduce them to what real evil could look like.”

“Lance, I think you should get out of the sun,” Keith said, “what little cells you had in your head are fried.”

“I think I understand what you’re saying,” Shiro said, but shook his head, “but that’s awfully risky.  Adding fire to fire would be like adding an antidote to a strong virus cause it to mutate.  So far they’re weak and we can beat them ourselves.  If we add in another party, it could make them beef up security to a whole new level.”

“Not only that, but Lotor and the Galra shouldn’t be tempted back into their old ways,” Allura said

“As far as I’m concerned, these planets could use a little wake up call,” Lance muttered, but accepted their reasoning.

“If what we’re doing now doesn’t change things, then we’ll call up Lotor,” Shiro said, “It’s a good idea, it just has too many risks at this point.”

They fell into a contemplative silence.  Each thinking of a way to speed things up, but eventually going back to the plan they already had: Remove the dradites to their own world where they wouldn’t be harassed.


	32. Chapter 32

Two missions later, Pidge found their first nest.

“Alright everyone,” Shiro said as the planet came into sight, “they don’t know we’re friendly.  They will most likely be on the defensive.”

“Yeah, Shiro, we know,” Keith sighed.

“Do you?  Cause I’m saying this mostly for your sake…”

“Rude.”

“That mean we’re sending in Hunk and Allura first?” Pidge chipped in, “they have the least threatening features.”

“I think we should be as open as we can be,” Allura countered, “lay all our cards on the table.”

“Still,” Hunk added, “I don’t think landing in their front yard is the best thing we can do…”

“That would leave a very bad impression…”

“Even I’m not that sadistic…”

“Well,” shiro sighed, “lets land and hope its not their front yard.  Then we can look for them together.  Everyone happy with that?”

()

“Nonononono!!!”

“But its beautiful!”

“CORAN!”

“I’m sure if we learn to live along side it-“

“OVER OUR DEAD BODIES!” Ollie cried, trying to pull the ginger back toward the ship as a monstrous insect made its way toward them.

“Perhaps they can be trained as guard dogs!”

“Pennel is crying Coran!” Ollie snapped, but didn’t mention that he was about to as well, “So far only Ulra has the ability to communicate with lessers!” 

“Oh I’m sure you could learn!”

“I DON’T WANT TO!” Finally Ollie gave up trying to drag Coran and booked it toward the ship and safety.  Pennel had long since ran back and was hiding.

()

Hunk cleared his throat, “Hello~  We’re not here to hurt you~!  We just wanna talk and see if you wanna come with us~!”

“Hunk, you sound like the creepy stranger with candy our parents all warned us about,” Pidge said shaking her head.

“But then how are they going to know we’re friendly?”

It was then that they walked right into a clearing where a dradite, holding a makeshift axe, stood, in the middle of chopping down a tree.

They stared at each other in shocked silence for a moment.

Then the child threw a magnetic pulse in their direction and bolted.  The paladins just barely got their shields up to deflect the blow. 

“Why do I feel like the bad guy!” Hunk cried as they gave chase.

()

It was an explosion that stopped them in their tracks.  He back peddled as the ground before them displaces and threatened to roll over them. 

“PEACE!” Shiro shouted, “WE MEAN NO HARM!”

“Screw it,” Keith hissed and leapt forward into the dust cloud.

“Dagnabit keith!”

Soon the rolling ground stopped and the paladins had to climb over the small hill that had formed out of no where.  Looking down the other side, they saw Keith had a woman at sword point.  She was tall with a scaled head, in a single tunic.  A long lizard like tail seemed frozen in mid swing.  Looking beyond the immediate clearing, the noticed a cluster of trees and about a dozen eyes peaking from between the leaves.

“Keith, what the ever livin’-“

“Hey, we can settle this later,” Keith snapped, “I don’t like eating dirt!”

“We are very sorry,” Shiro said quickly running up to Keith and his hostage, “but we aren’t enemies.  We’re here to help you.”

The woman looked him up and down and then gave a haughty huff trough her nose.

“Kill me, if you must, but the children are beyond your reach,” she replied smoothly, lifting her hands in surrender.

“Hold on,” Pidge called running slowly as she was also dialing the castle on her com unit at the same time, “I’ve got this…”

Her vid screen came up and she enlarged it.  Ollie and Pennel sat in one of the paladin chairs, pannel was mixing a slimy brown substance in a bowl.

“Ollie!” Pidge called and they both looked up and jumped to their feet.

“Hey!”  They called, “whats wrong?!  What happened?!”

“Nothing,” Pidge said, “we found a nest and we need to convince them that we’re on the same side.”

Ollie actually laughed as he walked over to the consul, leaving Pennel to finish whatever it was she was doing.

“I guess Pennel should’ve gone with you then?  Cause nothing short of direct contact is going to convince any of them….is that the holder?  Why is Uncle Keith-“

“Yeah, I prefer to be heard as opposed to being buried alive, is that so wrong?!” Keith snapped as Ollie simply grinned wider.

“This proves nothing,” the woman said blandly, “either they are fake, or they have been influenced as a lure. Well done.”

She said the last bit with a sneer that seemed to inject ice directly into their veins. 

“See?” Ollie shrugged, “we’re a very cautious people.”

“Sorry, I have to ask,” Hunk interrupted, “What are you doing, Pennel?  That bowl is starting to smoke!”

She peeked around Ollie and held the steaming mulch up for them to see.

“It’s a poultices,” she said, “Uncle Coran tried to…ummm…”

“Nonono!” Ollie said, reanimated, “Listen to this!  That, that….GAH!  HE TRIED TO BRING IT INTO THE SHIP!”

“It was bigger than the ship…”

“ _He tried to fit it inside the black lions hangar_!”

“I’m not Ulra, but I’m pretty sure it didn’t like that very much…”

“IT HAD CLAWS!  LIKE, TEN OF THEM!”

“His heart was in the right place…”

“HE TRIED TO TRAIN IT TO BE A GUARD DOG!”

“He named it Fido….”

“WE BARELY MADE IT OUT ALIVE!”

“It really was a close call…”

"He's all torn up and sobbing because we took off without it," Ollie finished with a sigh.

The paladin exchanged looks and then laughed.  They could imagine it.  Even Ollie and Pennel joined in after a while.

“That’s quite the adventure,” Allura replied and turned back to the woman who was watching with disinterest, “Think you guys can make it here- oooor not?”

The moment she mentioned they come she sensed rather than saw the woman tense.  She thought they were calling for reinforcements.

“I think you should just back out and find them again later,” Ollie said with a shrug, “you botched it this time.  Any way, we got to go take care of our eccentric Uncle before his life choices claim his life.”

They hung up and Keith slowly lowered his blade, but didn’t sheath it, just in case.

“So I guess we just leave, yeah?” Pidge said with a shrug, and then her com unit rang out as a vid screen came up to show a very up close view of a toddlers face.  Its little black eyes blinking curiously at them as its nose passed through the virtual screen. 

“Um, that’s….Timothy, right?  One of the new ones from last time?”

The kid grinned toothily at them, the empty spaces showing off bright red gums.

“Ahnnie!” he cried and the image blurred as he moved.  He tried to stick his hand into the screen. distorting the image further trying to reach Pidge.

“Ahnnie!”

“Yeah,” Pidge said grinning, “Auntie!  Where is Papa?  Does he know you have his communicator?”

“…papa?” Timothy asked and then dropped the com unit.  They watched his little feet run away as he called for papa.

“He’s put on weight,” Hunk observed, almost proudly, “See the little rolls on his thighs?  Dang it, let’s go back so we can snuggle him.”

“I second that motion,” Pidge and Allura said together, disconnecting the feed.

“Let’s go,” Keith replied already heading up the slop.

Shiro, looked at the woman who still watched them, waiting for them to make a false move.

“We really are trying to help,” he said, “That little one you just saw is one of many we’ve rescued from the experimental bases around this side of the universe.  We’re trying to gather all of them into one place so we can group up against the Hunters.”

“Hurry up Shiro!  My nephew is waiting!”

“Just,” Shiro said backing away slowly, “stay safe until we can meet again, ok?  And here-“

He took off his own com unit and handed it to her.

“-I want you to call us if you need help.  If you are attacked, we’ll be here as fast as possible.”

She took it gingerly and Shiro nodded to her before turning around and walking back over the recently made hill.

()

Lance thought he’d go insane.

Even with Gom and the older kids to help, there wasn’t enough of them to watch the little ones!  Ulra was doing her best to clear the poisonous fauna in the area and used her animal/insect friends to alert them if a toddler wondered too far.  A few others had their hands full with the building and expanding that needed to happen if they were to house more people. 

And then there was the sharing of abilities. 

The twins had figured out Gen and Ollies trick of moving without detection.  With their natural ability to transport and the ability to manipulate active emotion, they were now a very fearsome duo.  And being twins, there was little that could control them.

So when the paladins had left the last time, saying that they were headed towards a nest; Lance had been excited for the extra holder that could help with the kids.  

And then turned up empty handed.

They all said hi to the kids and started to play with them.  Lance looked around and pretty much guessed what happened with the snippets he got from each of them.

Reaching out to Shiro, Lance grabbed the front of his armor.

“Listen to me,” Lance growled, “You will take Gen and GET. ME. ANOTHER. HOLDER!”

Shiro let out a weak laugh, “we tried, but she was every bit as stubborn as you!”

“Then I need her here!” Lance cried, “GEN!”

Gen ran over, looking from Shiro to Lance, “yeah?”

“Pack light!  You’re going with them!” Lance snapped.

“Now just wait a minute,” Shiro said, “let’s not rush-“

“I’ve got twins with the power to do anything, Shiro, you hear me?  A-n-y-t-h-i-n-g! What they’re capable of makes my pranks look like angelic prayers!  And that’s just the start!  Ulra set up a barrier and two of the new kids, Pete and Harry are helping her with that.  Those silly guards up on the cliff are no help at all with kids.  I hope they’re more help when the chips hit the fan!  Joshua and Julie have made the caves into their own personal catacombs!  Moles and bats would get lost!  Temple is…I don’t even know where to begin with him.  Fable and Gretchen are starting to come into abilities that I’m starting to think might be illusions…either that or I’m just having hallucinations…”

“And I’m stopping you there,” Shiro said, “When was the last time you slept?”

Lance rolled his eyes, “I’m not stupid, Shiro, I sleep when the kids do.  Gom and I take turns taking naps during the day.  Its not sleep deprivation-“

“Kudos for not only knowing the word, but using it correctly!” Called pidge as three little girls dragged her away.

“-whatever- anyway, I’m just in over my head because there’s too many of them and not enough of me!  I’m turning into my parents!  I went through 17 names before I reached the one I wanted, and by then they were already out of ear shot!”

“Then let us take over and you and Gom go take a vacation for a day or two,” Shiro said, “While Pidge finds us a new potential nest, the rest of us will take care of things.  You and Gom go have a weekend.”

“….i don’t think I know what that is anymore…” Lance said, and seemed actually perplexed, “what would I do?”

“Go find a beach or something,” Shiro waved at Allura who was fawning over Timothy with Hunk, “We saw one as we flew in from the north.  Allura can drop you two off and then pick you back up after a day or two.”

Lance hesitated as Shiro explained the plan to Allura.  She beamed and agreed that it was a wonderful idea.

“Waitwaitwait,” Lance said shaking his head, “according to what all of you told me, ALL this started cause you couldn’t get a baby to stop crying.  Not only do we have four babies, three of them are teething, and one has a special diet.  I have five amputees, eight mutes, one deaf, one is blind and one is half blind- I made her a pink lace eyepatch, its adorable- and what if Radik-“

“And what if an asteroid comes and kills us all?!” Shiro finally shouted back, “Show us what we need to know, then Allura can take you two on some much needed r&r!  You’re a nervous wreck, and you’re starting to make me antsy!”

“Lance,” Allura said, “You’ve shown us a lot about how to take care of kids.  We may not be as good as you, but I’m sure we can manage for a few days.”

Lance licked his lips, glancing from one to the other.  Finally, he gave in.

()

“Remember, she needs to be fed five times a day and twice at night,” Lance said as Shiro pushed Lance toward the blue lion, “and DON’T let Ulra sleep on the other side of the river!  As long as they are on this side, they can sleep anywhere, but they are to be on THIS SIDE by evening! An-and Heppik, make sure everyone completes their exercises BEFORE they are allowed to-“

“THEY GET IT!”  They all yelled and Shiro shoved him inside the lions mouth.

“gom, get in!”

“Hurry, before the mad man changes his mind!”

Gom ran and leapt past the paladins and into the moth of the lion.  Once it was explained to him was a ‘weekend’ and ‘vacation’ was, he was not opposed to the others kindness.

“Oh!  And remember to heat-“

“GO AWAY!”

()

Allura flew high, keeping her eyes out for an ideal beach spot.  Gom sat in the back, patent and excited to experience what the other paladins had explained to him.

Lance was nervous.  He paced and started to bite his nails, a habit he’d not indulged in since he was in second grade. 

“Calm down,” Allura chided him, “you will only be on forced leave for two days.  And since you now have your communicator, we’ll be able to contact you if we have any questions.”

“But will you all know to contact me?” Lance asked, “what if you all think its nothing and then I get back and I can’t fix it?!”

“And what is this ‘it’ you fear so badly?” Allura asked, zooming in on a promising stretch of sand, “You sound like one of the children afraid of monsters under their beds.”

“Yeah, instead the monsters are above our heads- dang it, that rhymed…”

“I’m sure everything will be just fine,” Gom said, “I understand your fears as well, but this should be a learning opportunity for everyone!”

Lance stopped pacing, “….a learning opportunity?”

“They will have to learn to get along without you some day,” Gom said, “and a two day absence will be just what everyone needs to shake up the everyday.  Think of this as a test.”

“I hate tests; I’ve always failed tests.”

“fine, its not a test,” Gom said, “but we need to just wait and see.  Its not like we’re leaving them alone defenseless.  When push comes to shove, they will be protected.”

That made a lot of sense.  The water fall could be set on fire, but as long as they were all safe, everything could be fixed.

Lance just had to keep reminding himself of that for the next two days.


	33. Chapter 33

Five days later Lance began to seriously reconsider why he was still friends with them.  

“Its so nice here,” Gom sighed, his quiet nature finally at peace, “I could stay here forever.”

Lance was pacing up and down the beach.  They weren’t picking up his communicator calls.  They weren’t answering his written messages.

Were they all attacked?

Was there a flood?

WHAT WAS GOING ON!?

()

Keith yawned as the two little girls he was looking after made him a mud pie.  They had insisted that he sit and wait patiently.  

“Everything ok over here?” Shiro asked, walking over with Temple under one arm.  The child look more than a little displeased.

“Stop him from cliff jumping?” Keith asked giving the kid a ‘you know what you did was wrong’ look. Temples scowl deepened.  

“He tried to land in a tree this time,” Shiro nodded, “I saw my life flash before my eyes…”

“You know Lance is already going to kill us for leaving him out there so long.”

“Yes, but then he’ll come back and everything will be fine and hopefully that will make him ease up a bit.”

“or he’s already foaming at the mouth,” Keith muttered and then jumped as the girls plopped a large amount of warm mud in his lap.

Shiro laughed as Keith tried to ignore the feeling of mud seeping into his pants.  He gave the girls a shaky grin.

“Is it yummie?” One asked. Keith swallowed hard.  Lying had never come easy to him.  It was something he needed to focus on and even then, everyone could always tell when he wasn’t telling the truth.  And if he made these girls sad because he couldn’t lie then Lance would never let him live it down!

“Ah…mmmmm,”  Keith hesitated until Shiro decided to save him.

Shiro bent over and whispered, “You just have to pretend to eat it.  They’re playing pretend.  Please don’t actually eat the mud.”

“Uncle Keith, is it Yummie?” the other one said digging into the mud on his lap and actually taking a bite of it.  Shiro shouted and shoved Temple onto Keiths lap, squishing the mud even more.

“Spit that out!”

The girl grinned, showing off her muddy teeth and started to run away.  Shiro tried to grab her but the other girl tripped him up as she began to run after the other one as well. They both squealed and giggled as Shiro chased them.

Keith looked down at Temple and sighed, “come on, we both should get cleaned up.”

()

Lance took to swimming.

Two weeks.

He’d been out there two weeks and he’d swim out all the frustration and anger he felt every day. He’d swim by himself in the morning and then give Gom lessons in the evening.  The half-blood was picking up on it really fast, but it had still been humorous to watch the shy adult get used to the water.

They were good distractions, but it didn’t keep him up all night trying to get the others to pick up their stupid communicators.  

()

It was close to three weeks before Lance spotted Allura coming their way from inland.  

“I’m surprised,” Allura said smiling broadly, “We all thought you would’ve hiked your way all the way back home!”

“…I tried,” Lance said, glaring at her.

“It seems this planet is full of canyons that are impossible to pass over,” Gom replied, “Not that Lance didn’t try…but I was able to convince him that death wasn’t the answer.”

“Can I go home now?”

“Only if you promise to stop freaking out,” Allura sighed, “we did this so you would chill and see that everything is fine.”

Lance shook his head. Deep down he knew everything was fine, but at that moment he was just ready to get back.

()

“PAPA!”

Lance scooped up the two closest kids and held them.  He breathed them in and felt their closeness.  He had missed them.  Sure he had complained about them, but they were his kids!  He had missed them so much!

“Papapapapapapa!”

“Uncle Hunk fixed all the water!”

“Auntie Allura made me this!”

“Looklooklook!”

Lance noticed his friends standing to one side, the smuggest looks on their faces.  Shaking his head, he ignored them for the time being.  He listened to all their stories and everything they felt he needed to be caught up on.

It wasn’t until long after dinner he was able to get the last child to stop talking long enough to go to bed.

He joined his friends, Heppik, Martle, and Gen by the fire.

“You win,” Lance sighed, “they’re all fine.”

“I think the sky must be falling,” Keith said in amazement as he looked up and held his hands out as if to catch something.

“Thanks, Hunk, Pidge, for getting the plumbing up and running.  I bet that wasn’t easy,” Lance grinned at the worn out nods they gave.

“I’m just glad it works,” Hunk said, “Its simple and wont hold up over time, sorry, but it should last about a year without too much trouble.”

“Hunk did most of it,” Pidge said.

“they were a handful,” Shiro acknowledged, “Even for the five of us.  Pidge thinks she’s found two more nests and we’re going to leave soon and pick them up.  But we will need someone to come with us.”

Three pairs of wide eyes begging to be the one to go turned to Lance.  The boy sighed and looked at them.

“I’m sorry, Heppik, I need you here to help with kids that have communication problems.  You too Martle.  You’re Nomis right hand, if I let you go she’ll freak out.”

Gen pumped his fist, “Yes!”

“Gen,” Lance said, his voice stern, and Gen sobered, “you do exactly as you’re told.  Got it?”

He nodded, trying and failing to keep the overly excited grin off his face.  Heppik and Martle glared at him, but conceded defeat.  

()

“Nothing…”

Ollie and Pennel sat at the table and flicked small objects across and off the other side.

“Maybe the next one-“

“Pennel, we’re going to have to go home soon,” Ollie shook his head, “Coran even said that it was time to connect with the others.  I just don’t think the universe likes us enough to give us this miracle before we have to go back.”

Pennel frowned and tapped her fingers on the table.  There had to be a way for them to keep searching then.

()

The Paladins left after getting ready for two days.  Gen did his best not to brag, but he couldn’t stop or hide his excitement.  He rode with Hunk and as they flew off Lance started to have misgivings.  

A little uneasy, Lance decided to call up Coran and see how the other two kids were.

No one picked up.

Lance scowled.  Where they running away from a potential pet again?

Lance called again.

This time Coran answered and Lance could tell something was wrong.

“Hello!” Corans smile was a little too wide.

“Hey, can I talk with Ollie for a sec?”

“Oh, he’s busy at the moment…really busy.  Call back in a few days,” Coran nodded and reached out to end the call but froze at the look on Lance face.

“Tell me the truth Coran, you’ve always been a terrible liar.”

“I’m not lying!  He really is busy!”

“And Pennel?”

“..is…with Ollie…”

“Where?”

“…busy?”

“CORAN!”

The ginger winced and began to panic, “They stole a pod last night!  I’m looking for them!  Honest! The good news is that we’re in familiar territory again, so they can’t go very far without me knowing!”

“Ollie disabled the tracking on the pod,” Lance said and Coran winced, “what else?  Why did they jump ship?”

“I can’t fathom why they would leave!  We were going to try a planet a few systems away from Olkarion.  I was going to stop and visit them and see if they could perhaps spare a man or two to come by and help set things up for you and the kids-“

“The short version, Coran.”

“We were going to head back to you after Olkarion and the other planet.  They were fine when I explained it to them!  They didn’t say anything that would make me suspect that they would leave all of a sudden!”

Lance took a few deep breaths…and then a few more.  All this time he’d been worrying about these kids when he should’ve been worrying about the two with Coran!

()

This is a stupid idea,” Ollie said and Pennel scowled at him.

“Then you shouldn’t have followed me.”

“Lance and Shiro would kill me if I just let you leave by yourself!”

“No they wouldn’t.”

“Right, they’d just be so disappointed in me I’d feel like dying, same thing.”

They brooded in silence as they flew to the planet that Coran had told them about. They would start there and then look up the other planets that Pennel had listed out the previous day. So long as they didn’t run into anyone, then they could search to their hearts content and hopefully find a place.

Neither of them really wanted to go back without finding something first.

()

The first nest they came across was…worrisome, to say the least.  Shiro and the others didn’t see a shelter of any kind until they noticed what looked like a pioneer dugout.  The woman nest-holder was cautious, but she didn’t attack as Gen stepped up to reassure her that they were friendly.  She had three kids and they confirmed that he wasn’t lying.  

The three kids and even the holder looked at the five of them in awe.  It was more than a little un common to come across someone who didn’t see them as monsters and it was un heard of that there was so many.

Allura and Hunk put together a meal for everyone and Gen spoke with the kids, explaining to them about the home they had by the waterfall.

Shiro, Keith, and Pidge explained everything to the holder whose name was Fariya.  She was old and didn’t look like she would last very long. When she finally grasped the concept that there was a place of safety and aid, she agreed to go with them.

After convincing the kids he went to see if he could help hunk and allura with the meal.  Hunk noticed the boy was oddly quiet.

“You ok Gen?”

“…yeah…” Gen shook his head, “Pops is gonna have a fit when we get those kids back.”

“Why?” Hunk put down his knife, “is something wrong?”

Gen grabbed hunks knife and resumed slicing the root vegetable that hunk had been working on.  Hunk waited but it didn’t look like Gen was going to explain himself.

“Are they in need of immediate care?” Allura ask, and Gen shook his head.

“I’ll explain it to papa,” he said, “he’ll know what to do.”

Hunk and Allura exchanged a look and hunk turned back to Gen, “you know you can rely on us as well. If its something serious, how about we call him up and tell him now?”

Gen hesitated, then nodded, “tonight when they’re all asleep. I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

()

Pidge and Shiro gathered blankets from the lions and handed them out to the holder and her kids. They were again amazed, never truly having suck luxury before. The nights on the barren planet were cold and they often huddled together for warmth when they slept.  

Gen held tight to Hunks com device as he waited for Lance to pick up.  When he did, Gen could tell there was already something on his mind.

“Gen, what’s wrong, what happened, you didn’t skive off did you?!”

Gens eyebrows shot up, “nooo…Hunks right here…wanna see?”

He turned the screen and Hunk waved.  Lance visibly relaxed.

“Ok, so what’s up?”

“We’re at the first nest,” Gen said, “and I talked with the kids here.  There’s only three…but…one of them is like Radik.”

Lance just blinked, the information sinking in slower than Gen thought it would.

“…two?”

Gen nodded, “The only reason they didn’t attack or run away at first glance was because the kid said we wouldn’t be mean to them.  Pop, this isn’t normal. In fact.  Nothing’s been normal for a long time.  The reason we call each other ‘rares’ and ‘non-rares’ is because their talents are RARE!  Now you have everyone learning everyone elses basic skills and we’re running into kids that have talents that really should not exist!  What’s this mean?!”

Lance scowled as he tried to think of an answer that would make sense.  According to Gen and Gom, the learning of a new talent truly wasn’t something that they could do before.

“That’s easy,” Hunk cut in, “its natural selection.  You guys have been hunted for so long that in order to survive all of you had to find different ways to combat your situation.”

“And the talents that are more fairy tale like than actual science?” Gen argued, “You can’t say that that’s because we’ve been hunted down.  Not a single one of us had ever wanted a rare talent, let alone an epic one.”

“But it makes sense to a point,” Lance said nodding, “we’ll start with that theory and go from there. Hunk, Gen, do you think you both could compile everything you know and have discovered?  See if you guys can’t go back to the market and pick up a few more note books to keep a solid log of this.If we can piece it together in front of us, maybe we’ll be able to figure it out.  Also, Keep Ollie in mind when you make you’re assumptions.”

Gen nodded, “Right, ok. But is it safe to have TWO kids who are…clairvoyant….to be in the same place?”

“We’ll find that out when they get here,” Lance sighed, “there are things we’ll just have to find out by train and error.  Not that I like to go that rout when dealing with people, but I don’t see any other way.”

“When we come back, maybe we could star building a second settlement,” Hunk suggested, “that way those with talents that don’t match up can be safely separated.”

“I knew I liked you,” Lance grinned, “we’ll start looking for a good place to build a second one then. You guys do that research and find those nests.”

When they hung up, Gen felt a little better.  He had worried that Lance would panic at the implications.  Instead, Gen now wondered why Lance had thought he’d run away?


	34. Chapter 34

“Weeee really messed up…”

“…yup…”

Ollie and Pennel stood on what they had assumed was an uninhabited planet.  It had also seemed perfect for their need, until a ship landed in between where they were standing and their pod.  They were hiding behind a moss covered bolder and Ollie was suspicious of a nearby bush for making his leg itch so much.  

“Alright, Pennel, I’ll keep them at bay, you make a break for the ship.”

“Yeah right,” she snapped, “I can create light illusions also, between the two of us we should be able to sneak around the side and make a run for it together.”

The dark ship wasn’t one they recognized and they knew hunters liked to build their own ships in the style they wanted.  Ollie had to hand it to this guy, though, because where other hunter ships looked like piles of slapped together junk, this ship was sleek and effective.

Two men exited the ship and looked around.  They were tall and at their hips was one knife each.  But that wasn’t what made Ollies jaw drop.

“Ollie?  We need to go,” Pennel tugged at his shirt, but Ollie batted her away.  He stared at these to strangers even more sure with every passing second.

“…They’re just like Kax,” Ollie hissed.  The pang of loss stabbing him in the chest as he watched the two men walk over to their pod and examine it.  

“Who?”

“Kax, our old holder,” Ollie said, not taking his eyes off the others, “…maybe they’re friendly?”

“Our past holder was Gregitsi, and Gregitsi were the ones that attacked us and killed her,” Pennel snapped, “we should hide until they leave…or find a way to get back to the pod without them noticing.”

But Ollie really wanted to talk to these guys.  Kax was the closest he’d ever had to a parent.  He wanted to get to know his people more.  He wanted…he wanted Kax back…

“Let’s see what they’re talking about,” Olie said and focused.  By bending the air around them and out in the clearing, they could hear the strangers conversation.  The only problem with doing this was that they would have to be completely silent. If the kids could hear them, then they would be able to hear them as well.

()

Kolivan and Antok finished examining the stolen pod.  There was no evidence of them being attacked or that they had had a ruff landing.

“This planet isn’t dangerous,” said Antok, “I’m sure they’re fine.”

“ARE YOU SURE!?”

Corans voice was thin in his hysteria.

“We shall stay and make sure they stay on the planet until you get here,” Kolivan said evenly.  They had been visiting the Olkaries themselves when Coran had landed.  When they had made eye contact, Kolivan had regretted ever being there in the first place.

“Thank you, Kolivan! I’m not sure what I would have done had I not run into you!  Lance was furious!”

“Mm,” Antok scowled, “I do not believe I can imagine the blue paladin getting angry.”

“Its enough to make Keith think twice,” Coran said and Kolivans eye brows went up, “anyway, try to not spook them.  Olli alone could give both of you a run for your money.”

Kolivan was now even more intrigued. Not only was the ever smiling paladin ‘furious’ but a child that apparently needed protection was being put on the Blades level.  Voltron leaves the system for a few feebs and everything changes.

()

Ollie release the air and turned to Pennel, “see?  They’re on our side.”

“Yeah, but they’ll just give us back to Coran and then we’ll have to go home in failure.”

Ollie looked up at the strangers and back at Pennel.  As much as he agreed with her.  He really wanted to meet Kax’s people…

()

Lance and Gom started the ground work for the second settlement.  They would wait until the others got there to really build anything more than a few huts, but it was a start.  

The kids were growing up at a mind boggling rate.  Dradites matured and grew faster than other races, Lance knew this, but it was still difficult to get his head around the fact that the baby that had been teething just last month was now almost out of the toddler stage.  

So far only two babies stayed babies after they had teethed, their other half taking over the growth rate. It made things easier and harder. Just because they grew faster didn’t mean they were any smarter for it.

“JUMPING OFF THE WATER FALL HAS NEVER BEEN OK!” he shouted as he dragged Temple and a new child Lance had named Johnathan, back to the main cabin.  

Temple had proved time and time again to be a thrill seeker.  Any shot of excitement he could get, he would.  His non-dradite race was durable and capable of taking large amounts of damage, so Lance wasn’t too concerned, however, it was when the other kids followed along and tried to copy him that he had a HUGE problem with it.  

“Both of you are in time-out for ten dobashes, look at that clock, you see it?”

They both nodded.

“When that hand reaches here, you can leave.  Until then I want you to seriously think about the danger and injuries that could’ve happened! Johnathan is younger than you, Temple, a lot of these kids are.  You have to be the example and keep them safe, got it?”

Temple focused on Lance lips as he spoke and his antenna twitched as he also focused on the emotions behind what Lance was saying.  Gathering what was being said, temple nodded.  He realized papa was upset because he feared the Johnathan would get hurt and that he would too.

Satisfied that Temple understood him, Lance left them alone.  

Coran had called that morning and said that Kolivan had found the missing two.  Lance told Coran that they needed to come up with a solution to whatever the problem was and then call him again.

“Papa?”

“Yes Ulra?”

“Why didn’t you let me go with Gen?”

Ulra was calm, but he could tell that she was hurt.  She had really wanted to go.

“The twins get to go where ever they want,” Ulra scowled, “so do Max and Harvey because they were able to learn Jumping like them!  Just because I don’t gather quintessence like them…why do they get to go?  Its not fair!”

“Nothing ever will be,” Lance said kneeling down in front of her, “you have your own brand of tallents, Ulra.  We’re working really hard to make sure you and everyone else can travel where ever you want whenever you want.  But that’s going to take time.  Heck, you might go through a few more holders before it happens.”

He had been grinning, but he stopped when her expression became horrified.  He sighed.

“Are you leaving?” Ulra asked.

“No,” Lance said firmly, the softer replied, “but I’m only human.  All of you have a much longer life span than I do.  I don’t plan on dying, but I will get old.  Then I’ll find someone to take over my position and they’ll work every bit as hard as I have.”

She shook her head, “I don’t like that.”

“Then we better do our best now,” Lance said and kissed her forehead, “the sooner we get you all to a safe place, the faster you’ll be able to travel where ever you want.”

“But-“

The ground behind her exploded.

Alarms that the General and her men had installed began to blare.

Kids stared, in shocked horror as what looked like a hundred hunter ships crowded the sky.  The guards on the cliff face fired their anti-airship weapons and even though they were coming down, there were too many of them.  

Lance was ushering all the kids into the cave where they would go underground, through what was now a substantial labyrinth (thanks to a few kids experimenting with moving matter) and hide in the space he’d made sure was built to sustain them in times of crisis. There was food and water for a full year down there.  Enough for all of them.

He counted them as they went by, his eyes picking out every face, ticking them off in his mind.  He was missing a few.

He ran to the main cabin and flew the door open.  Temple was covering Johnathan under the table.  Without missing a beat, Lance grabbed them and shoved them out the door. Ships were starting to land.

As the two boys ran Lance ran to the other cabins to make sure no one else was hiding in them.  He found three more and shoved them in the direction of the cave.  They were quick even though they shook with fear and Lance did his best not to panic himself. If he remained calm, then they would be calm as well.  

There was another explosion from the cliff top as ships began to fire back against the assault.  Two guards fell and  as Lance passed them, searching the tree line for any more kids he might of missed, he heard one groan.

He couldn’t leave them here.

He found six kids in the undergrowth and one Guard that was going to have a very bad day tomorrow.Telling the kids they should run to the safe room he hauled the Guard up onto his shoulder.  Using his communicator he called to the others on the cliff.

“Fall back!  There are too many!  Get to the safe room, now!”

Then he jogged as fast as he could with the extra weight.  He was almost to the waterfall when something shot through his calf.  He cried out and fell.

Looking back he saw what, to his panicked mind, looked like an army.  A dirty, smelly army.  He grabbed the guard and noticed that when he had fallen, the guards head had hit a rock. The mans eyes were slightly open and it was clear that he was dead.

Cursing, Lance picked himself up and hobbled toward the entrance to the cave.  The cliff side had its own tunnels that would allow the other guards to make their way to safety.  Arrows and lasers followed him in and, grabbing his own guns shot a few in return. Hearing the cries he smiled and hurried to the back.  There was a small crevice that if navigated correctly, even fat albert himself would be able to get in.  But one would have to look at it from the proper angle and really know that it was there.  

Once in the tunnels He limped to the safe room.  It was a long way, but that was necessary for its design.  

He stood at the entrance to the safe room and looked in.  Counting, he relaxed when he knew for certain that he had everyone here.

“General, do you have your men?” Lance asked.  The general nodded.

“I saw two fall, do we have time to see-“

“I checked on them already,” Lance said, “they didn’t make it.”

“Then everyone is here,” he said, “Should we go out and fortify the tunnels?”

“Absolutely not,” Lance said and, punching in his code out side the door, he entered and slid the thick metal door shut.  In the back of the room were three other doors.  One lead to the food storage, one lead to a bathroom and shower area, and the third lead to a long and large room with beds for the kids to sleep on. Lance quickly punched in a code into the panel by the door and heard three beeps telling him that all three doors were open and usable.

“You are wounded,” one of the men stated the obvious and Lance closed his eyes so they wouldn’t see him roll them.  

“I got hit on my way in,” Lance said, “They’ve probably already found the cliff entrances.  Those aren’t hidden half as well as the one in the cave.”

He sat down and Nomi came to examine the bolt that protruded from his calf.  Martle was right behind her with the first aid kit.

“Is everyone ok?”

Martle nodded, “they’re all pretty shaken…we, are all pretty shaken…”

Lance reached out and patted her head, “Hunk, Pidge, and I made this room with all the fail-safes.  Not to worry.  We’ve all watched enough horror movies to know what to add and what to NOT have…”

Lance sucked in his breath ad Nomi prodded the wound.

“Taking it out is beyond me,” she said her hands shaking a little, “I’ve not had to-“

“Leave that to us,” said one of the guards coming up next to her, “You just stay close by to stem the bleeding once I have it out.”

The guard had a young and kind face and Nomi relaxed considerably.  Lance grinned at that and then tried to prepare himself for the pain he knew was coming.


	35. Chapter 35

“wait, what?”

“We are stationed on a planet all our own,” Kolivan replied, “We Blades found that even after the war, we could not simply rejoin the empire.  We’ve been separate for too long.  We have formed our own home and are living our own ways separate from the other Galra.”

“Soooo…”

“there is plenty of room for you on that planet since it is only us Blades and our families,” Antok said, “and we would be more than enough defense against such feeble foes.”

Pennel and Ollie simply stared at them with their mouths open.  Could this really be so simple?  Did everything get solved right there and then?

Disregarding Pennel, Ollie had gone out and engaged the other two.  Kolivan had been grateful that the children were somewhat intelligent and could tell him what their plans had been when they stole the pod.  Which lead Kolivan to suggest that they just live on the planet they were occupying. 

“SEE?!” Ollie said, his excitement getting the better of him, “I TOLD you Kax’s people would be the best!”

“Kax?”

“That’s a Galra name.”

Ollie told them about Kax, what he’d looked like, what he had taught them and how.  The two Galra listened intently and then shook their heads.

“That’s…”

“…I believe the paladins would say it was ‘funny’,” Antok gave a small half smile.  For a Galra foot soldier to suddenly find a purpose in raising children…it really was humorous.

There was a bang and the castle ship flew into the atmosphere at top speed.

“I believe you owe Coran an apology,” Kolivan said giving the children a stern look.

“Yyyyeeaaaahhh.”

()

They touched down on a planet and let the old holder and Gen leave the lions and make first contact themselves. 

It took a few hours, but Gen finally called them and told them that they would approach. They walked slowly over the terrain and came across a rude looking hut built between three large trees; the trees acting as the major support beams for the structure. 

Gen and the other three kids talked with the new seven children.  The Paladins all sat together and spoke with the holder, a thick and heavy set woman by the name of Trigal.  Her pupils were slited, and her bald head showed off a crown of horns and spikes. 

“I see you are no threat,” she said, her voice high pitched and soft despite her looks, “but moving these children all to one place has its down side as well.  It would make them easier targets, no?”

“That’s why we have protection there,” Shiro replied, “and why we have others looking for an even safer place.  This is a temporary move because the hunters are out looking for nests and actually finding them.  We’re trying to find you before they do.”

The holder thought this through and then looked over at her charges.  She wish desperately for them to be more free than they were with her…

“We’re not saying to give them to us,” Allura said, reading the womans expression, “we’re saying all of you should come.  The holder, Lance, is really looking forward to the help you can provide.”

The woman smiled, showing rows of almost evil looking teeth.

()

“Lance has activated the safe room door,” Pidge called as they helped Trigal load the kids into the red lion, “He activated it yesterday!”

“We better hurry,” Shiro grunted as he finished loading the last of the supply crates as well.

“I tried contacting him, but I can’t seem to get the signal through,” Pidge said punching in her codes, “jamming codes were the only things we weren’t able to protect against.”

“But we still know the room activated,” Hunk said, “no jamming codes could stop that.  So in a sense, we did beat it!”

“I hope its not too bad,” Allura said, “think maybe he’s just checking to see if it still works or something?”

“If he was going to do that he wouldn’t contacted us by now,” Keith answered, “we just have to hurry.”

“Not you,” Shiro said and Keith bristled.

“Why-“

“You have all the passengers,” Allura said, “You can’t take them into a fight!”

Keith hissed in irritation and relented.

 ()

Lance had the Generals communication device.  He remembered ordering the guards to the safe room…when he’d fell, his own com-device must’ve fallen out.  If Lance hadn’t been so tired he’d of kicked himself.

It had been a few days and they had settled into a routine of sorts.  Heppik and Martle would lead everyone in morning exercises and they would all help to make breakfast and lunch.  After lunch they would either make their beds or take naps.  Then the cleaning took place and dinner prep.  There were toys and games in a chest in the bedrooms, but he had told Heppik to not allow them to get them all out at once.  If they were going to be there long, then there had to be something new to play with a few weeks from now. 

“Until Nomi stops glaring at me every time I move,” Lance had said to Heppik standing near the entrance to the bedrooms, “You’re gonna have to be my right hand, got it?”

Heppik gave a ‘no duh’ expression and huffed. 

Lance took that as an ‘ok’.  He turned and almost ran over Radik. 

“What’s up?” Lance asked clutching his chest.

“I’m sorry…”

What?

Lance eased himself down to be level with Radik whose chin was on on his chest in the childlike body-language of shame.

“About what?”

“I didn’t see them coming,” Radik muttered, “there was no indication of anything!  I didn’t dream anything or feel queasy about anything…”

Lance sighed in relief, he’d thought for a moment that it had been serious.

“Radik, there’s still SO much we don’t know about your talent.  You can’t expect to have everything come to you no matter what.  Its great that you’re getting used to it and that its doesn’t scare you as much anymore, but now we can work on controlling it, and if it can’t be controlled then we’ll find out whatever else we can. Ok?  This is not your fault.”

Radik nodded, but still looked down.  Lance lance leaned over and gave him a sneeky grin, “wanna know a secret?”

Radik nodded.

“Gen found another child with the same gift as you at one of the other nests,” Lance said, keeping his voice low.  He’s on his way here and after we get rid of these hunters then you’ll have someone to talk to.”

Radiks face beamed and he ran, probably to tell Lu the good news. 

“So much for secrets…”

The pounding on the door had started early the second morning and Lance resented how with every physical attempt to break through, his kids would jump and a few would go hide somewhere. 

But he also knew that Hunk and some of the kids had put their head together and there was NO WAY that anyone was getting through that door.  With every attempt to enter, they were just making that door stronger.  They couldn’t dig around the door because the kids had added minerals to the surrounding stone and made it impossible for anyone but them to remove it.  This room was perfectly safe, but that didn’t mean the kids wouldn’t be terrified. 

Lance had woken on in the middle of the night to find Gom pacing around the front room practically gnawing his thumb knuckle off.  Some kids weren’t able to sleep at all and even Lance’s tried and true lullabys weren’t having the proper affect. 

Lance tried the com device again as he sat next to the front door.  Hunk and Pidge should’ve gotten a signal when he’d shut and locked the safe room door.  But because he didn’t have his personal device, contacting theirs was going to be a little harder. 

“..ance..ong…”

HA!

“Hunk, Shiro!” Lance called his blood pumping and making him dizzy, “be careful coming back in!  There’s a LOT more than just five or six ships!”

“ _There’s almost two hundred of us,”_ came a separate voice, deep and unfamiliar.  Lance wrinkled his nose.  So that was why he couldn’t get a message out, they were blocking his feed. 

“ _Am I speaking to the holder?”_ the voice asked, almost kindly.

“That’s right,” Lance answered back.

_“How about you open this door please.”_

Please?  Lance almost laughed, “sorry, no can do.”

“ _No need to be rude_ ,” came the voice, _“My name is Noma’re.  Open the door and let’s have a discussion.”_

This time Lance did laugh, “Yeah, right.”

“ _Your actions will only hurt those children more.  Think about it.  No one wants them.  Shouldn’t you just stop their suffering now?”_

Lance held the communicator away from his face in disgust.  What was this creep on about?

_“Its for the good of the whole universe if we just end their suffering now, don’t you see?”_

“Wow, you are SO messed up,” Lance shuddered, was it just him or was it suddenly very cold?

“ _I understand your feelings, truly I do,”_ Noma’re continued, _“no one wants to really harm a child.  Children are innocent!  But we must think about what’s best for everyone else.  Are you not tired?  Those kids sap your energy and you’re whole life away.  What could you be doing right now if you didn’t have those kids to take care of?  You could-“_

“I would be baby-sitting my sisters kids, so no, I really wouldn’t be doing anything very differently,” Lance cut in.  He felt like throwing up, “Or are you going to suggest that I kill my sisters kids as well?”

There wasn’t a response for a while, then, “ _that’s a good point, if you open up, we can talk more about it.”_

Lance raised his hand to throw the communicator across the room, but the general snatched it from his hand.  Lance gave him an apologetic grin and the general sighed as he turned it off.

Lance tried to get up and winced as his leg throbbed.  He was sure it wasn’t infected, Nomi wouldn’t let it be, but it wasn’t getting better either.

()

Keith left the others and took the two nests to the planet for medical care…and to drop them off while he joined in on the fight.  He’d come back for them once everything was safe again.

()

“How are we looking Pidge?”

“the Jamming field is still way ahead of us,” Pidge said punching in her calculations, “How many days Hunk?”

“If we don’t meet any opposition, we should touch down in two weeks?”

“Will they be ok for that long?” Allura asked and jumped as Hunk and Pidge snorted, insulted.

“We built that room!”

“I stored and preserved that food myself!”

“If they suffer it wont be because the preparations failed,” Shiro said.  He’d taken a good look at it as well, “it will come out of nowhere from a different source.”

()

Lance bit back every curse word he could think of since there were kids in the room. His wound throbbed and he could almost feel the heat rising up his leg.  Had the bolt been poisonous?  Nomi had checked for poison, but…

A scream came from the bathroom and Lance got up only to tip over as his leg gave way.  Using the wall he limped to the bathroom as a number of kids ran out screaming and crying.  Panicking now, Lance tried to hurry.  He grabbed the pipes hooked to the roof and used that to support him as he made his way to the far back of the room.

Geffin sat paralyzed as he stared at Goms body.  The older Dradites blood was seeping toward the drain, a knife protruding from his throat. Lance bent over and blocked Gom from the little boys sight.

“Hey, hey,” Lance said getting Geffin to focus on him, “Stand up and go get dressed.  Dry off, first ok?  I don’t want you catching a cold.”

Geffin just stared.

“…Uncle Gom…he hurt himself…”

Lance took a deep breath as he realized that no matter how tortured these kids where, they had never seen or considered self-harm or suicide.  There were enough people after them that the thought would seem absolutely ridiculous. 

“I need you to go dry off and get dressed, ok?” Lance repeated, “Can you get the general and the other guards in here please?”

Geffin nodded slowly and stood.  Lance watched him walk slowly out of the bathroom wrapped in his towel.

Turning back around to face Gom, Lance thought about kicking him.  As sad as he was about the man dying, he was angry that he had done it in front of the kids!  The two emotions were battling each other with equal footing as the General and his men came in to see what was going on.

“How did this happen?”

“Hell if I know,” Lance said, “You two are part dradite, right?”

Two of the guards nodded.

“I’ll have you burry the body then.  Bury it in stone as deep as you can get it.  We have…Goms body making everyone sick.”

“Is there-“

But Lance had bent over and was throwing up.  Good thing he was already close to the ground as he leaned back and sat in the water from the shower.  The sick mixing with the blood and water going down the drain. 

“..Just make it quick,” Lance said wiping his mouth, “and make sure all the kids are in their room.  Don’t let anyone else see the body.”

“Yes…yes sir,” the two guards replied after checking with their general first.  The four remaining guards bent over to take care of the body while the general placed a hand on Lances head.

“You are overly warm.”

“I know.”

“Is that bad?”

“…yes…”

“The mender-child-“

“I’ll get Nomi to look at it after Gom is taken care of.  Crows only know why he did it.  Seriously…”

He tried to stand back up, but his body didn’t have any strength left.  The General took Lances arm and placed it around his own shoulders.

“I shall get you to your pallet.”

“Thanks.”


	36. Chapter 36

Lance had his pallet set up next to the front door with the General and other adults. He didn’t let anyone touch the control panel.  If anyone tried, then he could wake up and stop them.  If there was a problem, he could control everything, even the ventilation system, from that control panel. 

As the General lowered him onto the pallet there was another assault on the door.  Irritated, lance pounded back and then flipped off the door. 

“Gad, I hate them.”

“They are annoying.”

Lance tried to ignore the pounding behind him and watched the dradite guards remove stone from the floor in the far corner.  Reaching up he locked the bedroom door so the kids would accidentally walk out as see. 

“Gom was a good man,” Lance said, “a good man with the mind of a child.”

“I was surprised to see one so old,” the general replied, “Normally they don’t live very long as captives.”

Lance squirmed, half because he was in pain, and half because what the other man had said didn’t sit well with Lance.  He didn’t like the question that was forming in his head.

Why had Gom survived so long?

Lance tried to not think about it as he watched the guards put the floor back together after lowering the body inside. 

“Try to make sure no one notices it different over there,” Lance called to them, “the last thing we need are terrified children who wont go near a specific spot in an enclosed space.”

Lance waved his hand at the general, “gimmie your com.”

The general took it out and handed it over.

“You still there?”

_“Are you going to accept my proposal?”_

“Over my dead body.  I was going to ask you to stop the pounding.  You know, for a show of good faith.”

_“You can’t stay in there forever.”_

“Try me.”

_“We shall.  Even now w-“_

He cut off and Lance waited….and waited…and waited…

_“What have you done!”_

Lance actually jumped a little.

“Excuse me?”

_“how DARE you attack us!  We’ll get you for this!”_

Lance, non-plused, couldn’t help but say, “really, you’re going with THAT bad guy line?”

Then is occurred to Lance that Voltron had come back.  Using the Com device he tried to contact them again.

Nothing.

“Surely if the bad dude and talk to us, then once Voltron is close enough we should be able to talk to them…right…or am I over simplifying it?”

The general shrugged.  He wasn’t an engineer or a tech-savvy person.  His skills were stratagem and fighting.  That was it.

Suddenly the banging on the door stopped, but the shaking of the wall hadn’t.  There was a deep rumpling sound and Lance could almost swear he heard screaming. 

What was going on out there?

“ _Open the door, now.”_

“girls don’t like it when you’re pushy.”

Lance waited for the response, but got nothing.  Instead all hell broke loose.

()

Lance had his hands up in surrender as did the General.  One dradite guard was dead and the other was under gun point.  The other traitor guard had his weapon pointed at them.

“My…apologies,” the general said, his face twisting something fierce, “I hand picked these men myself.  This situation is my fault.”

“Yeah, but you’re not the one with blood on your hands right now,” Lance said, not bothering to be quiet.

“The com,” the gurad said and Lance slid it over to him.

“We have control of the inside.”

_“Why haven’t you opened the door yet?!”_

“Its coded.”

“ _THEN GET THE CODE!”_

The surviving dradie guard looked up and smiled as he was shot in the head.  He had had no regrets in his life.  The fact that he’d lived long and had learned to fight was good enough for him.

Lance, however, took it personally.

“So, code?” the guard asked, “Punch it in.”

“…I can’t,” Lance said looking at the other two dead bodies.  Today was a very bad day.

“General, step over there so Pollim can watch you,” the guard in charge waited for the general to move before advancing on Lance.

“Need help?” Lance asked as the alien stuck his face into his.

“I really don’t like bloodshed,” the guard said, “I’m a peaceful man.”

“Good to know,” Lance replied simply.  The guard lifted one foot and gently pressed down on Lance wounded leg. 

There was an audible snap.

Lance cried out as he fell over clutching his leg.  The guard had barely put any pressure on it at all!

“This poison is the slowest and normally stays local to where you put it in.  It weakens the muscles and targets the bone.  You’re right leg is now about as brittle as fine glass.”

As a demonstration he stepped on Lances ankle and the crunching sound was drowned out by his screams.  Lances head swam and he could taste the bile coming back up his throat.  Gasping he managed what he hoped was a glare in what he hoped was the direction of the guard.

“Tell me the code?  Please?” he asked. 

Lance tried to laugh, but the only thing that would come out was a groan, “I…don’t have..it…”

“Lies.”

“Really,” Lance huffed, “The…room is built so it can…ckkk, it can only be opened…from the outside…and I don’t have…the code.”

He coughed as more bile came up.  The pain was making him shake and the shock was making him numb.  He actually was pretty amazed that he was able to stay conscious. 

The guard landed a blow to Lances gut, making him heave again.

“If you kill him, he wont be able to tell you,” the general spat, “to think I trained you.  did you learn nothing.”

“Ahh-ha,” Lance managed to get it out before he gasped for breath.  Who knew the general had this kind of humor? 

“He wont die,” the guard said reaching down and grabbing a hand full of Lance hair and then brought his hand sharply across his face, “I’m helping him stay awake.  I’m kind like that.”

Lance could now taste blood and bile in his mouth, a combination, he though, to never have again.  It was enough to make him gag again.  He tried to spit it out, but it only dribbled down his chin.

“…well…thas….em’ber’sing…”

“Who has the codes then?”

“really?” Lance coughed again and tried to steady himself, which was had to do since nothing in his field of vision wanted to stay put.

The guard gripped his hair tighter and twisted.

“Really.”

“..can…t.  Figg’er tha’…on yer…own?”

Smack.

“try again.”

Lances lips twitched upward, “all…five..pal’ins…have on’ly par..part of the code…kill one..of th’m, and you ne’r get in…heh…”

“Clever,” the guard dropped him and turned to the communicator to tell the hunters outside what he had learned.  Lance lay on the ground and didn’t move.  He couldn’t move.  He only thanked his lucky stars that he’d locked the kids in the other room before this all started. 


	37. Chapter 37

“Would you look at that,” Pidge sighed, “a welcome party!”

“Just because Lance isn’t here to quote movies doesn’t mean you have to take his place,” Shiro said.

“…I’m getting a very strong urge to play Danger Zone right now…” Hunk said and Pidge laughed.  Even Shiro had to grin. 

“We don’t have time to play games,” Allura said, “but after this we can play all we like.”

This only make hunk and Pidge laugh harder.

“We’ll be engaging the enemy in t-minus 2 minutes,” Shiro called over their laughter, “Keith, how far away are you?”

“I’ll be on your six in about an hour.”

“Sounds good.”

“We gotta make a playlist,” Pidge sighed as they fired the first shots.

()

Keith flew as fast as he could.  Which, happily, was pretty dang fast.  Still he did his best to coax just a bit more speed from his Red Girl. 

When he finally caught up to the others, the battle was almost over. 

“Was this all they had?” Keith asked swooping in and lasering a hunter ship in half that was behind Hunk.

“I’m sure there’s more on the planet,” Shiro replied, “if there’s this many in the sky then there must be more down there.”

“Then this was an all out assault,” Allura said, mostly thinking out loud, “there’s no way they could’ve fended off any more that about ten ships, and we’ve taken care of what…I lost count.”

“Its not important,” Pidge and Shiro said at the same time.

“Someone told them this place existed,” Keith said what they were all thinking, “there’s someone down there that gave us up.”

()

When they actually entered the planets atmosphere they were met with another round of hunter ships.  These ones a little better made and the pilots a bit smarter.  Still, Voltron had fought tougher enemies and crushed those in their path. 

Finally landing they looked around at the mess.  The building were ash, there were craters in the field next to the river and, next to the water fall between the rocks was a rotting body and Lance communicator. 

I’m going to glue this to his forehead,” Shiro muttered darkly. Hunk leaned over to Keith.

“You still have memory space on your phone, right?”

“Yyyeeeahh? Why?”

“I want you to record Shiro gluing that to Lances face.”

Keith elbowed him, but couldn’t hide the grin.  They were in a serious situation right now, they shouldn’t be cracking jokes.

With their bayards out they made their way into the cave.  It stank with all sorts of horrible smells they couldn’t identify.  Spoiled food mixed with rotting meat and a dash of public bathroom.

“This smell is never going to come out of my hair,” Allura muttered darkly and Pidge nodded, just as upset. 

“We’ll burn our clothes later, right now, Hunk, I want you to take rearguard and shoot anything that moves.”

“Roger.”

Shiro took point and lead his team into the tunnels below.  They hadn’t gone twenty yards however, before they heard screams and voices calling for help.  Shiro raised a hand to halt them and then inched forward himself.  Around a slight bend was a sudden off shoot tunnel, easily missed if you were passing by in a hurry. However all the voices were coming from there.

Moving slowly and quietly, he made his way down the side tunnel and then froze as his front foot no longer felt floor beneath it.  He activated his arm and held his fist high so he could see.

It was a wide and long pit that had the crudest looking spikes at the bottom.  Ten bodies lay impaled and dead.  Further down he could make out the deep shadows of another pit.

He was confused at first and then a little something clicked in the back of his head.  Backing up slowly he met with the others in the main tunnel.

“What’s down there?”

“…auhm…nothing,” Shiro said finally, “I’ll explain later…we should hurry up and clear the area.”

“Aren’t there enemies down there?” Keith asked.  Shiro shrugged.

“Yeah, but they’re not going anywhere…ever…”

“Shiro…what’s down there?”

“A whole lot of death and a long lecture if Lance ever finds out,” Shiro finally snapped, “if you tell on me I’ll tell him what you did while he was on vacation.”

They all paled slightly.

“Silent as the grave,” Hunk whispered.  The five of them forming a pact to not give each other away.

()

Hunter Noma’re was different from the average hunter.  Or so he liked to think.  He had a family, a career outside of hunting, and often rubbed elbows with the highest thought of politicians.  He never thought of himself as crude or cruel. 

So he waited.

And when the paladins showed up, having taken care of every hunter on the way through the tunnels, he could now, with acuity, accuse them of being evil.  They killed honest men, dirty men, true, but they were honest folk.  Only truly bad people would kill everyone they met. 

Noma’re had no qualms about going all out.

“You’re finally here,” he said standing and showing his empty hands, “Your foolish friend in there said you five were the only ones with the code to get in.  How about you open the door and we can all have a nice discussion about what to do from here on out?”

“…a…discussion?”

“With you?”

“…I think it’s a little late for that.”

“Yeah, you’re crazy.”

“now, now,” Noma’re clicked his tongue, “No one is calling anyone names.”

“…but you just did,” hunk said, “you called Lance ‘foolish’.”

“I didn’t say it to be rude,” Noma’re sighed.

“I’m confused,” Keith said speaking for the first time, “are we going to get this guy and his…what would you call that…

“I think its an entourage…”

“A gang?”

“Cohorts.”

“goons.”

“body-buddies?”

“Allura, you are banned from using earth slang until you’ve lived there for five years solid.”

“Enough,” Shiro hissed.

“But-“ Keith stared but the hunter cut him off.

“You are so thirsty for blood,” Noma’re sighed, “aren’t you just ashamed?”

The paladins were even more taken aback.

“You drug and kill kids!” Allura shrieked, “And WE’RE the blood thirst ones?!”

“They are monsters and unwanted,” the hunter said as though trying to talk reason to them, “What we do is a Kindness.  A service.  You just killed all our fellow hunters and you think you’re innocent in all this?”

“Shiro,” Keith complained, “Make him stop talking, my head can’t take any more.”

“He really is crazy,” Pidge said.

“Oh, I’m crazy?” the hunter now started to get angry, “I’m Crazy?  Sure, I’m crazy because I want everyone to be free.  I want everyone to live the way they want to!  Yes, we hunters are so evil because we actually care about lives!”

“Ok, that’s it,” Keith said marching forward, “you’re confusing me too much.”

Noma’re grinned.  This was what he wanted. 

()

Shiro reached out and grabbed Keith by the back of his armor.

“We’re not here to talk,” Shiro replied sternly, “we are here ordering your surrender.”

Noma’re paused for a moment.  The one in black was clearly the leader.  And he had a formidable presence.  Quickly glancing around at the other four, the hunter realized that it was the black one he wanted to provoke.  If he beat this one, the others would fall in line.

“Come now,” he said, still in his most friendly way as he laughed at Shiros command, “we’re not at war.  There is no ‘surrender’ here.  We are common fighters, but there’s no call for us to behave like animals, right?”

“Surrender, or draw your weapon,” Shiro said, not moving and not allowing anyone else to move either.  The hunter sighed sadly.

“You know, its been almost eight quintants since my subordinate in there got the information about you all having the code to get in.  I know for a fact that he doesn’t like the sight of blood, but he’s also fairly temperamental…like your friend right there.”

He nodded towards Keith who grit his teeth together, willing himself to stay put. 

“I also know that my men are working on getting to the other kids he’s hiding behind a second door.  Of course we need him for the code to that door-“

_“Sir.”_

_“_ Oh, speaking of my subordinate, say hi to the paladins.”

_“….”_

“He’s also a little shy.”

_“Sir, we have the kids.”_

The hunter face brightened, “the holder gave in?”

_“No, the kids came out on their own.”_

“right, well, there’s not much left of the holder, right?” Noma’re said looking shiro right in the eye.

_“little more than a ball of flesh.  Can’t believe the piece of trash is still breathing.”_

Noma’re lowered the communicator, “You’re call.  Open the door and save him.  Or we can stand here a bit longer.  But by then, weather you win against me or not, the holder dies.”

There.

The leader was angry. 

Noma’re grinned happily at his success.  A person in anger rarely thought clearly in a fight. 

What Noma’re didn’t see was the subtle force he was using to keep Keith, Hunk, and Pidge at bay.  It felt like it was his own will power that was keeping them from going rabid. 

Shiro had gotten used to Lance, and after they had fought off and on, Shiro saw him as a good friend.  He didn’t, however, have the attachment that the three behind him did. 

On the other hand, Shiro really hated being painted into a corner.  He really hated being manipulated.  And he really, really, hated it when people talked in circles.

“Keith, Go enter your part of the code and come back,” Shiro said evenly.  Keith was about to argue, but Shiro flashed him a look, “Just do it.”

Keith swallowed his protest and walked forward to enter his code.

“hunk, you next,” Shiro said, “stay, clam.”

Hunk gripped his cannon as he move forward, passing Keith on his way back. 

“Pidge,” shiro said and thought the look she gave him could cut glass, “Just….do…it.”

She moved stiffly and entered her code.  She hesitated while passing the hunters on the way back, but was able to keep herself in check.

“Allura, please go next.”

Allura, a practiced diplomat, was able to keep her emotions off her face, but her balled fists gave her away.  She walked stately and, as Shiro knew she would, attracted every hunters gaze, even the female ones.

Noma’re never saw it coming.

One second he was gloating over his victory and watching a very lovely lady, and the next…

“If you’re going to piss someone off,” Shiro said as he removed his hand from the hunters belly, “make sure they’re dumber than you.”

His movement gave permission to everyone else.  And the paladins jumped the rest of the hunters with glee.

()

It turned out that everything had been set up.  they had the kids in their custody for days and Lance was out cold.  the General was bound, bruised, and beaten.

When the Paladins entered the room and not the hunters the Guards had thought would be entering. They panicked and opened fire.  

Already well versed in war, they settled the two traitors in short fashion.  The general requested the be left alive so he could take them back to his home and sentence them there.

"It will give me so much joy to see them punished under the kings law," the general said through clenched teeth.

Pidge left right after to find the devices that were jamming their communications and soon they were able to get in contact with Coran who was already on his way there.

Nomi and Martle were doing their best to keep Lance breathing until they could get him into a pod.

 


	38. Chapter 38

When lance opened his eyes he could tell he’d been there before.  Something was screaming deja-vu at him.  As he looked around and tried to take a step forward he felt his head spin slightly.

“Woah,” Hunk grabbed him, nearly supporting all his weight, “About time you finished healing!”

Lance looked around and realized, slowly, that he was in the castle and he’d just come out of the healing pod. 

“how long this time?” He asked grinning up at Hunk.

“About a month,” Hunk said and Lance felt his gut drop as the big guy started to cry, “We thought you were gonna diiieeee!”

“Nononono,” Lance quickly waved his hand up and down, somehow in his mind this meant he was fine, “I’m too stubborn and good looking to die, remember?  We talked about this before!”

“HE’S UP!”

Pidge darted across the room and latched onto his middle while Shiro, Allura and Keith came running in as well.

“Are the kids ok?” Lance asked patting Pidges head.

“Cough up,” Allura held out her hand and Keith clicked his tongue as he pulled out cash.

“The kids are all fine,” Shiro said, “shaken, a few were a little roughed up, but they’re fine and asleep right now.  Took us forever too.”

“..wait..castle.. Ollie and Pennel?”

“And Coran too,” Allura chided.  “They arrived with Kolivan and half the Blades for back up as we were getting you and the kids out.”

“Really?”  Lance whined, “I would’ve love to have seen that!”

“Keith didn’t record it,” Hunk said quickly and Keith hit him.

Lance shrugged.  He always felt woozy after the healing pod, but now he was settling down and the chill was coming off thanks to Hunks warm body.

Lance patted Hunks shoulder, thanking him for the support and tried to take a few steps back.  His right leg collapsed under him and Keith and Shiro barely made it in time to catch him.

“If you land on that leg it will break,” Keith snapped, “watch it!”

Lance blinked in surprise.  His leg hadn’t hurt.  The pod had mended the bones and everything, so he hadn’t been expecting to fall.  He patted keiths shoulder this time.

“thanks for the save,” Lance scowled at his feet, “Soooo…”

“by the time we got you to the pod, the damage to the bones in your leg had already been done,” Allura said apologetically, “with proper care and specific exercise we can build the muscle back up, but for now…I’m afraid that leg just won’t hold you.”

“Cool,” Lance said, still staring at the floor.  He had no idea how to respond to this.  He didn’t even know how the others expected him to respond.

“Cool?” Shiro asked, for one he had been expecting something a little more…emotional?

Lance shrugged, “If its night time, I’m going to bed then.  Tomorrow we can start that physical therapy stuff.  I’d also like to talk with the kids and-“

He continued to make a list of everything that needed to get done.  He was distancing himself from the problem.  Not helpful, but they let him.  To push him now would just be cruel. 

“also, have you guys seen my jacket?  I think I left it in the cave,” Lance said tugging on Keith to walk with him so he could go get it.”

“Yeah we have it, its in your room,” Pidge said, “We washed it and everything.”

Lance froze and stared at Pidge in horror.

“ou….you washed…it?”

“It stank to high heaven, Lance,” Allura replied, “You’re lucky we didn’t BURN it.”

Lance gave a weak laugh, “Yeah…lucky.  You emptied the pockets before putting it in the water, right?”

“Do I look like I was born yesterday,” Hunk asked, insulted, “Everything in your pockets is on your desk.”

Lance relaxed quite a bit at that news.

“Thanks guys, really,” Lance said, “for getting here quick.”

()

It wasn’t until LATE the next day that Lance realized they weren’t on the planet anymore. 

“Yeah, we left about a week ago,” Hunk said handing Lance a bowl of food while they sat on the training deck.

“Did you get everything?”

“the kids helped, so I assume so?” Hunk shrugged, “If not we can always come back. It just wasn’t safe to stay there.  The Alliance freaks were already massing another attack.”

“So where are we going?”

“Well,” Hunk said excited, then thought better of it, “I’ll go get ollie and Pennel, they wanted to be the ones to tell you.”

“Yeah, I have a few things to tell them too,” Lance said without humor.

()

“So Kolivan says we can live with them!”

Lance sat and glanced over at Kolivan who had come with them…or had been drag BY them to come with them.

“Is that really alright, Kolivan?” Lance asked, “we still have time to find another place to stay.”

“I wouldn’t have mentioned it if it was not already ok,” he said. Lance smiled.

“Then thank you very much.  Now.  Ollie.  Pennel.  I want you to retell your story and focus solely on WHY you thought it was good idea to just run away.”

Lance wasn’t smiling anymore and Kolivan got his first glance at a very angry former paladin.

()

That evening Lance sat at the table with hunk and Gen, going over what Gen could remember and the changes that have been going on.

“I can’t figure it out!”  Gen finally shouted throwing his hands up.

“Papa?” Radik cam in holding the hand of a boy Lance was unfamiliar with, “this is fexzil.  He’s the one like me!”

Lance turned in his seat to give the kids his full attention. 

“Please to meet you,” Lance said smiling at the boy, “is everything ok?”

He nodded and Radik began to bounce on his toes, “We found out how to look!”

Lance frowned.

“Come again?”

“Like how I see things when everyone is little again, in the past!  Fexzil and I can put our power together and we can see a LOOOOOOONG time ago!”

Gen was there in an instant, “can you tell us how the war started?”

“Gen,” Lance snapped, “not now.”

“We can only look a little at a time,” Radix confessed, but Ollies been heling us focus and we can see things very clearly.”

“You keep working on it,” Lance encourage them.  As they left he turned to Hunk, “Why didn’t you tell me the other holders were here too?  I thought we were going to pick them up or something!”

Hunk shrugged, “never came up?  But I want to know what’s up with Ollie.  You guys treat him like glass and yet a few of the kid wont go near him.”

Lance sighed and Gen gave a huff.

“Ollie is special in a way that is the hunters could get a hold of him…literally nothing would be able to stop them,” Gen said before Lance could say anything, “His antenna are thinner than ours and his capacity for manipulating quintessence is, well, perfect.  He can to ANYTHING.  He can Jump, he can heal, he can, if he had a mind to, split a planet in half just by kicking it.”

“Kax and I forbade him from doing anything greater than was absolutely necessary at one time,” Lance added.  He is literally an unstoppable force and if the hunters ever found a way to control that, or tap into it in any way, it would be like fighting Zarkon all over again.”

Hunk let out a low whistle, “glad he’s friendly.”

()

Pidge worked over time trying to find nests.  They hit up every potential nest sight as they flew out of that star system. 

They even ran into the first nest they had met.  The woman looking them over once more and finally relenting and going with them.

“Gen?!”

Gens eyes widened as one of the kids came out from the tree line. 

“Haville!”

Gen ran up to who had once been his older brother when they had lived with Mav.  Gen had thought he had died in the raid, but here he was!

“What happened?”

Well, I was shot,” Haville said, “and then I woke up in our fort and Jezshi was bending over me to see if I was going to make it.”

“I really thought you had died,” Gen said, horrified, “I’m so sorry…”

“Its fine Gen.  You had the other kids to look after and I’m sure they were the only ones on your mind.”

Still, Gen couldn’t shake the guilt.  He had left him to die.

()

By the time they reached the Blades home planet, Lance had gotten into a fights with two of the other holders, the twins had almost killed the older holder by appearing out of nowhere (it was good thing the woman had two hearts), Gen and Ollie made it their mission to teach the other holders kids all their skills (which is why Lance and the holder argued in the first place), and Kolivan, having been exposed to the noise level for many weeks, began to rethink his original offer. 

“Your children are out of control!”

“They are children!” Lance countered as a holder, a man a good two sizes taller than lance bore down on him, “They’re going to get a little crazy after being cooped up on a ship for so long.  Once we get to our destination and they’ve run around a little, things will calm down.”

“Promise?” Antok asked and was elbowed by Keith.

“They should not be trying to force others to learn skills they are not meant to learn!” 

“They’re excited to teach other kids how to better protect themselves.”

“It is not done, it is not natural.”

“But its safe,” Lance said, “it gives them a fighting chance on their own.  We wont be around for ever and they wont stay children forever.  Our job is to teach them to survive on their own.  What better way to do that than to let them learn a new skill and from each other?  Let them teach each other.  That’s how they’re going to form a community and build their own place to live.”

“It is those skills that get them into trouble in the first place,” the holder countered, “have them practice their own that they were born with and leave it be.”

Lance shook his head.  He’d been hoping to work together with the other holders but with such different ways of teaching.

He turned to leave, Pidge had made him a cane to help him walk, and froze as Radik and Fexzil could be seen from the door.

They both were in tears.

()

The war had started within the Dradite world.  Different factions had fought for dominance, each thinking their way was best. 

One faction thought viewed their abilities as curses and refused to use them all together, preferring to die than defend themselves using their gifts. 

One greedily worked to gather as many talents as they could and used it for their gain.  Those that could not keep up, or were unable to use quintessence as easily as they could, well, that was just too bad.

Another was just as happy to expound upon the gifts they were born with and had no desire to gain more, but they did not view their gifts as a curse, but a blessing.

For a time each of the three schools of thought were able to live together and function as one group.  Over time, however, a fourth faction began to emerge.  No one is certain how it started, but the fourth group seemed to live to assimilate everyone else.  They insisted that, to be happy, they needed to succumb to their species most root desires. 

And that was feeding.

It was true that Dradites could essentially eat the emotions and life force of those around them.  If they so chose.  Many remained secluded in their own dradite communities so they wouldn’t bother others by accident. 

The fourth group proposed that it were the OTHER races that should make way for them.  They wanted to travel and live where ever they wanted. 

The first three groups opposed this, but the fourth groups line of thought was very promising and many from each faction joined the fourth group.  In order to help the other planets. The first three factions banded together and began to fight the fourth. 

There was a problem.  Where the first three had rules they lived by, the fourth did not.  The fourth group would raid the battle fields and steal their fellow dradites bodies in order to make powerful weapons from their bones.  When the first three realized that they were doing this, they were furious and fought with a rage to instill fear to anyones soul.

But they lost. 

They’re temper caused them to make mistakes.  The fourth faction ruled and hunted down the rest of any surviving member of their planet.  They either joined them, or died.

The next thousands of years was full of the fourth faction forcing their way into other planets.  The moment that planet asked them to either leave or ‘cool it’, they would become angry and wipe them all out.

Over time the worlds that hadn’t been touched formed an alliance and began to fight back.  The war was brutal, and long.  And over time, the Dradites lost.  The Alliance had won.  But they didn’t stop there.  Purely out of fear, they sought the complete inhalation of the Dradite race. 

Soldiers had become hunters.

Deserters from the dradite army became fugitives.

There were so few of them that for them to meet up with another of their race was almost non existent.  They began to, this time, truly live with other races and blend in.

But everyone of their children, even when the child only had one dradite in their ancestry, still kept the physical gene of the antenna.  There for they were easy to pick out, and hunt down. 

()

“And that’s where we are today,” Ollie said dropping the book he’d recorded everything in on the table.  Radik was on Lances lap (most of his weight on the left leg) and Fexzil sat on his holder lap.  Fexzil was younger, but it had scared them both when they had walked in and Lance and a holder were arguing in the same manner that they had just spend days seeing and going all wrong. 

“Different ideas aren’t bad,” the older holder said patting Fexzils head, “the reason the first three factions lasted that long was because each group had what the other two lacked.  They were able to strengthen each other.  The reason they lost was because they let their emotions get to their head.”

“Understandably,” Lance said with a shudder, “I can’t even imagine making weapons out of bones.”

“They would also transfer the Will into the weapon to give it a life,” Ollie said, “we ran into a few of them before.  Like your bayards, but instead of using your own quintessence, their weapons used their enemies.”

“Well, now we know,” replied another holder, “and since its written down, we might be able to prevent the same thing from happening again.”

()

The Blades and their families were already firmly established on their planet.  So they took time to help the holders and the kids set up their own homes and holdings.  The Olkarie even showed up to help out.

Lance had been right and the kids had mellowed out once there was room enough for them to let out their energy.  The Blades were very grateful for that.

Lance was chilling under a tree, wondering if he’d get into too much trouble if he took a nap, when shiro walked over and sat next to him. 

“Almost seems a little too good,” Shiro said, “doesn’t it?”

Lance gave a lazy shrug, “enjoy it while it lasts.  Something is bound to happen, but at least we don’t have to worry about hunters for a number of years.  I mean, Pidge is still going over data, and we’re planning on going back to pick up any more nests and ransack any more bases we find and we’ll bring them all here.  This planet is far enough away from that side of the galaxy that the hunters won’t know where we’ve even gone.”

“And if they travel here?”

“Kudos to them,” Lance snorted, “that’s some dedication I’d have to tip my hat to.”

“Or an obsession that’s better to run away from?”

“Naw.  This is our turf.  If they come here, they’ll be playing by our rules.”

Shiro smiled and nodded.  It was good to see the boy wasn’t giving in to a defeatist attitude.  Which was common when one had gone through what he had. 

“We’re planning on going back to earth in a few weeks,” Shiro said after a while, “will you be coming?”

“Of course,” Lance raised an eyebrow, “Mom needs to know she has a ton of new grand children.  And my niece is probably walking and almost out of diapers and she won’t remember me if I don’t see her soon!  I refuse to give up the favorite uncle position simply because I’m not there!”

Shiro shook his head and grinned.

They were silent as they watched a group of half-bloods help a Galra baby walk around by holding its hands.  The parents watching closely, but smiling at the attention and cooing that was going on.  The kids knew well how to take care of babies, and they ADORED the baby galra and his little yellow eyes. 

“Hey.”

“Mm?”

Lance shifted and pulled a small bag out of his pocket, “This is for you and Allura.”

Shiro suddenly remembered what Lance had said before, that he’d had something to tell him.  Curious, Shiro tipped the bag over and out fell two data chips.

“….oooo.k.?”

He looked over at Lance and found the boy was fixing his eye purposefully on the kids with the baby and not at him.  Looking down at the chips it suddenly clicked as to what he was holding.

“…how did you?”

“I destroyed the machines,” Lance said, still not looking at him, “After spending so much time with Hunk and Pidge I knew how to down load information and get what I wanted.  I may not have gotten everything, but it should be a lot.”

“you had it all this time?”

Lance shrugged, STILL not looking at him, “you and Allura really know how to piss someone off.  I was angry.  And when…when William died I almost crushed those chips under my foot.  I was so sick of all of you it was hard to breathe in the same room as you.  But William had forgiven you.  and the kids liked you.  and it wasn’t fair to them to keep being angry at you.  I’m sure Pidge and Hunk can put something together where they can put your memories back in.”

“Wow,” Shiro said after a pause, “you know, this may be rude, but I’m not sure I even want these memories back?”

Lance finally looked at him, eyes wide, and then snorted into laughter. 

((((((((((FIN))))))))))))))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END  
> THE END  
> THE END!  
> GOSH! I had NO idea it was going to be this LONG! Thank you SO much for reading this! I hope i tied everything together...did i leave anything unsaid? Any strings left hanging?  
> there will be a side story after this that tells what the paladins did while Lance was on his forced vacation. and what the Hunters ran into in the tunnels. (I wont lie, i laughed about this to myself for days....)  
> Is this is the first of my stories you have read...my other ones are better.*^^*  
> Thank you again and i hope you have a wonderful day! (or a good night, seriously if you stayed up to read this, you need to sleep.)


	39. Side Story

**Hunk:**

It took some getting used to, but since Hunk had siblings at home, it was easier for him to get into the swing of baby-sittting. He worked on the plumbing and he and Allura split the meal preparation duties. 

It was a rather chilly day and Hunk thought a soup would be appropriate and, because soup was easy enough, it would give him more time to work on his other projects. 

Creating a ‘low burn’ in the fire pit, he put the meal together and let it simmer.  Walking away he went set the timer on his phone.  In two hours, he’d got back and see if he needed to ad more water and/or seasonings.

However, he’d never get the chance since one of the children, one abnormally adept to heat, saw the fire and was trying to get warm.  Still not warm enough, the child had crawled under the stand that the pot was on to lie down on the coals directly.  Of course her clothes burst into flame, drawing Shiros attention as he was trying to convince a toddler to go take his nap.

Shiro never realized he could scream like that.

Or had it been Hunk?

Hunk had been on his way back when he saw the little ball of flame and got to the fire pit before Shiro did.

Hunk up ended the pot, used tools to pick up the child, who was now also emitting flames herself, and ran to the river to dunk her in.  But as he did so, he managed to catch one of the cabins on fire as well.

Gen then informed him that Louis’s other half was of a hot blooded race.  The cold wasn’t good for her and Lance normally lit a fire for her in that fire pit and then cooked the meal in a separate one on cold days. 

Hunk vowed to never leave any meal unattended ever again.

**Pidge:**

Pidge tended to lock herself up in her lion.  Occasionally she’d leave to help out Hunk with the finer equations of the plumbing he was doing, and she ate her meals with them, but all in all, she really didn’t do much.

**Allura:**

Not happy with Pidge, managed to terrify the kids by getting into a HUGE argument with her. Pidge and Allura fought for days, never a kind word between them.  Such animosity wasn’t something the kids were used to in their little sanctuary.  Sure, they argued and fought like siblings do, but by the next day they were playing and it was like the argument never happened.  Allura and pidge were at each others throats for almost a week. 

It wasn’t until they realized that not a single kid wanted to be near either of them, or that when Allura tried to play with them the younger ones would start crying, that they started to cool off. 

Pidge promised to help out more in the morning, and Allura agreed to stop nagging so much.

**Keith:**

After Keith had cleaned both him and Temple of the mud, he observed the kid and his moody nature.  Temple huffed a lot.  He had ways of getting across what he wanted and sometimes you could even hear a few words in your head as he practiced communicating with others. 

Even though he wasn’t handicapped, Keith often felt he understood Temple more than the others. 

Keith tapped the kid on the shoulder as the kid sat moodily, chin in his hand.  Temple looked up and Keith tapped his lips, telling the kid to read them.

“Let me show you something.”

He waved his hand and Temple, curious, followed him.  They followed along the cliff wall and, to Temples amazement, he began to climb the wall.  Temple followed, now even more curious and excited about what this Uncle was going to show him. 

Keith Lifted himself onto a ledge and helped Temple up. 

Ketih took off his shoes and socks, Temple copied him.

Keith took off his jacket and shirt, Temple, very confused now, copied him.

Keith grinned wide and then turned, ran to the opposite end of the ledge and jumped. 

Temple gaped.  He moved slowly and looked down where Keith had disappeared.  There was a pool of water, caused by the river doubling back on itself and being caught by a cove of canyon rock.  The pool was deep and he could see Keith in the pool and waving at him.

Now, more excited than ever, Temple jumped.

**Shiro:**

Getting the kids to bed was the hardest task Shiro had ever tried to do. 

Garrison physicals?  Nerve-wracking, but simple enough.

Astronaut and Ranger training?  Easy.

Getting a child who doesn’t want to go to bed to GO to bed?  Absolutely freaking impossible. 

They cried, screamed, were obstinate, and ran away.  He couldn’t even fathom how Lance and Gom had gotten them to stay still long enough to even TELL them to go to bed.

Martle told them that Lance normally sang them songs or told them stories.

Shiro was NOT going to sing a song.

So stories it was.

But what kind of stories?  There were about three different age groups and he wasn’t sure he could keep their attention with his somewhat forgotten rendition of the 3 Little Pigs. 

So, Shiro dug deep within himself and pulled out the only story he could think of that would interest everyone.

He told them about the Goonies.

That lasted about three nights.

So then he told them about Indiana Jones…all three movies.

That lasted about two weeks.

So, then he dug deeper and started to tell them about Greek mythology. 

What he hadn’t expected was that these very talented and imaginative children, would recreate the Boobie-traps, the pits, and even the Minitours labyrinth.  All while he was telling it to them.

()

The Hunters had been looking for another way into the safe room when they stumbled upon the kids secret corridor where they had recreated everything that Shiro had told them. 

And they had been wiped out. 

The children had simply been playing, seeing if they could make the traps that were in Uncle Shiros stories, who knew that the rolling boulder would actually work.  Who knew that these children were so intelligent they had managed to actually recreate a maze that no one would be able to get out of?  Who knew that it would actually help them when they were attacked?  They didn’t. 

The kids were simply playing.

They were simply being kids.

 


End file.
